Candor of Our Dark Bond
by Angelblaze2007
Summary: Ciel and Sebastian fall deep in love with one another after an order given through boredom, now the world's against them. Bondage, fight scenes, smut, lemons and cursing.
1. Prologue pt 1

**My second one shot…sigh. Alright. Let's go girls. Let's finish up our little Mega prep so we can start this crap and ya know, be all epic. **

"Sebastian. Why did you let….THAT in?" Ciel asked with a disgusted voice to add emphasis. There sat most of his relatives. Including Lau and his servant girls.

"I apologize my lord, but they insisted on coming in to celebrate the anniversary of your birth." Sebastian bowed deeply in apology to his Master. He actually wanted to see his master's reaction to such a large amount people wanting to touch him and clamor over him in one place. Sebastian hid it but he wanted to abuse Ciel's selective aphephobia as such was his demonic masochistic nature.

"Just please get them out." Ciel leaned his head back and let out a sigh. He didn't enjoy his birthday, he really didn't even enjoy days. He wanted an order from the queen. Screw the rest of the world. He needed _action_ and he needed it now! He was tired of sitting somewhere bored signing papers all day, but for once he didn't want to use his pawn. He glanced towards Sebastian who kicked all of the guests out quickly and completely sealed the house off before Ciel had even sighed. "Sebastian. I have a favor to ask you."

"Yes My lord?" Sebastian asked. He was curious of what he master could want with him now. Although he wouldn't be surprised if the young man wasn't bored as hell. Sebastian could tell from the look of his soul that he was.

"What…" Ciel's throat felt tight from saying the words, why would he ask a demon something like this? "Do you do for fun when you aren't serving or hunting people?"

Sebastian resisted the great urge to laugh and speak of the great battles he fought that brought sadness and calamity upon the land. He wished he could share the terror he saw in the first man's soul he ever stole. Such a miraculous feeling! The boy wouldn't understand, so he quickly responded with the closest and yet most understandable answer he could think of.

"I act upon my feral nature, My lord."

"And what would such nature be?"

"Does it interest my Lord?"

"Mildly."

"You would only be able to understand if I acted it out upon you, are you willing to attempt to understand."

"If it was to bring me away from my boredom then so be it. " Ciel felt something close to pride well up in his stomach for half a moment. He was going to do what a demon did and it excited him. Something in his male mind laughed in bravery and foolish arrogance. Oh what a fool he was in that moment! When he felt the darkness overtake him and his last conscious image was a rather sly looking Sebastian with the smile of Lucifer on his face he immediately realized his foolishness.

But when he wakened he was surprised by the fact he could've even felt the feeling of seeing again. He felt good for someone who was dumb enough to jump into the world of demons and then to take it a step further to try and imitate one.

He could not however triumph over his victory as he was freezing cold to the bone and tied up in a place he did not know anything about. He couldn't move his arms or legs but he could see and tell he was in a dark, damp place. He looked around searching for Sebastian who sat across the dark room from him without a shirt and wearing ripped up pants.

"SEBASTIAN. You WILL explain the meaning of this NOW."

"I'm doing just as you asked me to." Sebastian smiled his trademark secretly evil smile and did a slight bow, showing off his six pack to the young man who was defenseless to stop any tricks the demon might have up his sleeves. It was at that moment Ciel discovered he was naked. Dressed in absolutely nothing, his eye patch lost from his being as well.

"Sebastian you will st-"Before Ciel could give out the order for Sebastian to stop he felt something smothering him. He glanced down for half a second to realize that Sebastian had moved so fast across the room to stop him from speaking that Ciel was seeing an image left behind by him! Muffled pleas escaped Ciel's covered mouth as Sebastian replaced his hand with a piece of cloth.

"Now my Lord, we shall get the over in the most…demon-like way as possible shall we." Sebastian put on his black gloves with a bit of elegant flair and smiled at the young boy he was torturing. He could almost taste the fear Ciel had in his eyes and it was absolutely delicious to him. He couldn't help but want more and more. He pulled out a small never invisible thread and smiled. "Don't worry my Lord; you'll enjoy this very VERY much." Sebastian almost purred and licked a wet trail from Ciel's ear to the jugular vein in the young boy's neck.

A single tear went down Ciel's face. He cursed his childish foolishness; he would have to endure the torture of a demon with the looks of a man! The terror of not being able to cry out for help and with no hope of any help whatsoever terrified to young man. His mind was racing around his circles of fear and he only reached one conclusion. He was doomed. He would be tortured until he died. His boredom and stupidity becoming his death. He cursed himself and Sebastian snickered seeming to read the young man's mind.

"Oh don't worry. You won't be dying here…it'll just feel like your dying." He whispered breathily into the younger man's ear as he wrapped the thread tight around one of his nipples. And then Sebastian received a shock.

Ciel moaned with desire from the thread. The beet red blush and the sweet sound escaping his throat was a surprise to the demon as he tightened the thread more and more.

"It would seem that like most demons…My master is sadomasochistic…" Sebastian let out a baritone giggle and then immediately bit down hard on the boy's jugular vein. Not hard enough to kill of course but enough to leave a long lasting mark. Ciel practically screamed from the pleasure. The feeling of pain that filled him seemed so far off and strange. He enjoyed the pain because it was often like what he said to himself when he was in pain.

He felt teeth grinding against his skin and rubbed his head against the wall. He was quickly able to get the cloth away from his mouth and he let out a strangled moan.

"Se-Sebastian!" Ciel moaned directly into the older man's ear. Alerting him of the lack of cloth in his mouth to silence him. But the demon cared not, he was busy, touching and feeling over the developing muscles of the boy's chest and arms as he bit ever deeper into Ciel's neck always careful not to do too much harm to him. "Ah...so so...good...more..."

Another almost scary baritone giggle went off in Ciel's ears and he no longer felt teeth penetrating his neck, but Sebastian's fingers moving up and down against his undeveloped sex. He let out a low moan of approval and gasped as Sebastian sped up, pulling the man young man towards him with the other hand.

"It's almost…too easy…"

"Ha…I-I can't…." Ciel moaned and he pressed his head against the stone and brick wall, moaning for pleasure and wanting more and more of Sebastian.

"Shhh…Don't worry. It's going to get even better soon." Sebastian whispered before licking the shell of the man's ear. In that second Ciel saw nothing but a beautiful white emptiness that blocked out the dark damp mysterious room they were in. For half a second it felt absolutely amazing and then it ended, he found himself covered in a white sticky liquid and sweaty all over.

Ciel shivered and tried to press himself against Sebastian as the coldness of the room returned with more animosity towards Ciel's preference of warmth. But Sebastian would have none of it and backed away, looking at the boy and licking his lips teasingly. He wanted to devour the boy's soul if only to keep such sexual acts going on forever and ever. Unfortunately for him the human was still alive and he could do no such thing.

"My Lord, are you prepared to continue?" Sebastian inquired; the young boy nodded a small blush coming to his face as Sebastian picked him up. "A warning before we continue though- this is going to hurt."

"Pain is nothing more then a sensatory mechanism that proves that you are alive and functioning well_._" Ciel whispered quietly looking directly at Sebastian with an air of impatience.

"Such a brave child you are. Fine then." Sebastian took off his gloves and threw them to an unknown place in the room. "I suppose I should ask if you're…stupid enough." Sebastian almost stopped from the look he received. "How cute~" he sang before continuing, remembering that his Master was bound and at his servant's mercy. "If you're stupid enough to want to get this done without proper preparation. " He finished.

"Just…prepare me." Ciel whispered quietly under his breath.

**Chapter one over. Yeah it's a one shot A two chapter one shot….next chapter to be uploaded soon! :D**


	2. Prologue pt 2

**Ah yes. Chapter two. Enjoying it so far? It's a lot of fun writing these honestly. So far off my norm 'Death Note and MAYBE Naruto' fanfics. Maybe I'll upload my old ones too…hope you enjoy. But just to say it really surprised me how many views I got in such a short amount of time. Thank you everyone.**

"_I suppose I should ask if you're…stupid enough." Sebastian almost stopped from the evil look he received from Ciel. "How cute~" he sang before continuing, remembering that his Master was bound and at his servant's mercy. "If you're stupid enough to want to get this done without proper preparation. " He finished._

"_Just…prepare me." Ciel whispered quietly under his breath_.

A short chuckle escaped Sebastian's lips before he simply whispered a quiet 'Yes, My lord.' And took off his gloves, putting two fingers in front of Ciel's face.

"You have to suck on them." Sebastian smiled at the boy and watched Ciel's tongue prodding his fingers before he took them into his mouth and began to suck on them. The younger of the two looked up at Sebastian with an emotion Sebastian couldn't read.

'Lust perhaps? No matter…' Sebastian smiled at the boy and petted him as Ciel finished up getting his fingers wet."Excuse me…but this will be uncomfortable."

Ciel paid him no mind as he ran his tongue over Sebastian's fingers once more. He left a trace of saliva behind that was connected to his lips by a single strand.

"Just hurry up." Ciel gave him a look of impatience mixed with intrigue. Sebastian smiled and immediately realized that Ciel probably didn't even know in detail what sex was. This only excited the man further while he grabbed Ciel by his shoulder and trailed his wet fingers down to Ciel's entrance.

"How foolish of you…to want to play a game of demons…." Sebastian whispered then shoved a finger inside. He watched in silent masochistic joy as a look of insane embarrassment mixed with discomfort came upon Ciel's face. A bright red blush was on his young feminine features as he hissed while Sebastian's finger moved inside of him.

"Se-Sebastian…..this is…" Ciel looked away from the older and let out another hiss of discomfort from the second finger being pushed inside of him.

"Calm down…" Sebastian smiled at Ciel as his fingers moved around. He searched for that spot that would make Ciel moan and writhe on his fingers with absolute pleasure. He wanted to see Ciel's face when he touched it and slammed into it.

"Se-se-Sebastian…please..take them out." Ciel gasped shortly after finishing. Something inside of him felt…really good. He pushed against Sebastian's fingers and made the feeling much more intense. "Ahh….a-ahh…m-more please!"

"How adorable…." Sebastian took out his fingers and smiled at the look he received from Ciel. He seemed so angry with being empty…

Sebastian could only smile at his while he reached behind him to get a small box he had been hiding.

"Sebastian….what is that?" Ciel asked, already knowing it could be nothing good.

"Just relax my lord." Sebastian opened up the box and took out a small orange item that Ciel couldn't see.

"Sebastian-" Ciel moaned as the name left his lips, whatever Sebastian had taken out was inside of him…and it was moving. He writhed and moaned but attempted to close his mouth his hands, quelling the moans.

Sebastian frowned and pushed it deeper and watched as Ciel's back suddenly arched off the floor from pleasure and pressed itself against him. Sebastian let his young lord cling to him, so thin and weak yet so…

"Entrancing…" Sebastian whispered lustfully into the young lust driven boy's ear as he pulled the toy out of his and sat the younger down on his lap. Ciel blushed and pouted as he ran his hands down Sebastian's chest. "You should get ready, unless you wish to stop her-"

Ciel sucked his teeth and dug his hands into his servant's chest. Sebastian got the message and positioned himself at Ciel's entrance.

"My Lord…" he whispered into Ciel's ear as he pushed in slowly , unconscious of his Lord's nails clawing down his back making everlasting, deep scars that would burn forever. Short moans left Ciel's mouth as Sebastian pushed deep into him. It felt so perfect…so good…he needed more of it. He wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck and moaned an order.

"Please…please don't stop…."

"Yes…my Lord."

**3 chapters I guess. Yeah I'm making a comeback…hopefully it won't end up like Seal's comeback….review if you actually got that insult.**


	3. Incoming Danger!

**To think…in the same month I have my big tests I get back into writing. I'm such a dumbass. Hope you like this chapter….and this is now considered an actual story since I've now actually got ideas for a plot AND WHAT TYPE OF IDIOT AM I? I've got like 5 stories to finish and one I haven't even released. Sigh.**

Ciel gasped and rose up so fast he became dizzy.

"You should be easier with yourself." A masculine, attractive voice coming from his left spoke. Ciel rubbed his eyes, quickly realizing that his eye patch was gone and his servant was next to him.

In his bed.

"What happened?" Ciel pouted and sat up, immediately regaining his composure and giving Sebastian a venomous, controlling look. Only one a true master could give.

A small smile tugged at Sebastian's lips. He was human yet he considered himself among the demons even played in the world of gods and devils. Sebastian almost respected the boy for his near unshakable composure and his intelligence, he was so much more emotional strong then men two to three times his age. In a shorter more human way of putting it-

"Master I must say…."

"Yes Sebastian?"

"My Lord, you've actually got balls." Sebastian pet the boy as though he was some type of adorable yet strong tiger.

"What's that supposed to mean." Ciel pouted once more at Sebastian, turning to look at him with a 'that's somewhat new and creepy' face while he crossed his legs uncomfortably.

"I mean….I've seen men beg for mercy at my feet, children and women running and screaming from me but you-"

"Do not underestimate me Sebastian. Or compare me with anyone you know. I'm not anyone else, I am your master." Ciel got up, wrapping one of the light blue blankets around his waist. "And now please, go prepare me some breakfast and tea and clothing. There will hopefully be work to do today."

"Yes My lord." Sebastian was off at the blink of an eye, gathering Ciel some black tea, breakfast and his normal attire. But then he saw something so terrible so out of place.

"You, beast." Sebastian glared at the gray hair naked man sleeping on top of a large amount of pillows. "Off. Now."

He was given no reply, so instead Sebastian grabbed him by his hair and threw him off. Then continued the bonus task of cleaning up the house without his masters orders. But there was something wrong. Something was itching in the back of his mind but he just couldn't place his finger on it. He discarded it an entered his masters room carrying a tray of honey baked wheat toast, unsweetened black tea with a few strips of bacon and clothing for Ciel.

But the look on Ciel's face when he came in was….strange to him.

It was like a mixture of displeasure and…intrigue was it? No it was that look from the last night….lust.

"You're still naked."

Ah. That was what he felt.

"My apologies. I'll go get dressed immediately." Sebastian said kindly, bowing low and placing the tray on Ciel's bed, right next to where the young man lay.

"Don't…" Ciel's cheeks were suddenly flushed pink and he broke eye contact with Sebastian. "I want you to stay here…"

"Alright master, shall I get dressed in here then?"

"No…can…can you…lay next to me?"

"Like earlier?"

"Yes and..Feed me?"

Sebastian couldn't help but be slightly confused by Ciel's sudden change, but he quietly slipped into bed with him and began feeding Ciel, noting every quiet content noise that came out of Ciel whenever Sebastian rubbed the crumbs of toast from his lips or "accidently" brushed against the younger boy with his legs. Ciel often looked at him, or more specifically the servant's chest…. He seemed so masculine and Ciel wanted to touch him…

So he did.

"….Excuse me master, but what are you doing?" Sebastian said to the silent Ciel as his grip around the elder tightened. Ciel pressed his head harder against Sebastian's chest. It felt so cold….Ciel liked it.

"I'm…hugging you."

Sebastian feared this would happen. Ciel was beginning to grow emotional ties to Sebastian through physical contact. This was the LAST thing that needed to happen at this time, but there was little Sebastian could do but warn him.

"Master, it isn't wise to grow attracted to someone such as myself."

"I know. I'm not attached." Ciel lied quietly and let go.

"Just making sure." Sebastian picked up the last piece of toast remaining on Ciel's plate and put it to his Master's lips. Ciel picked it from his hand and chewed on it.

'I'm becoming attached….' Ciel thought. 'I'm such an idiot. Demons treat friends as tools and love as a weapon….'

_On the other side of town…._

"Hmmm….I just felt a disturbance in the force….Ciel's doing something bad to my Sebastian-Chan!~" A red haired stranger screamed in the middle of a busy street, many looked over and were then trampled by the man as he ran off. "I'm coming SEBASTIAN-CHAAAAN!~"

**Oh christ anyone besides me scared for Sebastian?**


	4. Malagueña Salerosa

**I don't get spring break for another three weeks. Are you SERIOUS! -_- okay just starting the chapter.**

"_Hmmm….I just felt a disturbance in the force….Ciel's doing something bad to my Sebastian-Chan!~" A red haired stranger screamed in the middle of a busy street, many looked over and were then trampled by the man as he ran off. "I'm coming SEBASTIAN-CHAAAAN!~"_

Suddenly a shiver went down Sebastian's spine. He felt something _terrible_ coming. He couldn't help but wonder what as he gazed at his secretly love stricken master. Sebastian was tempted to touch the small boy's ebony hair and embrace him but his master seemed in much too….fragile a state for that.

His master was now eating the last of his breakfast out of Sebastian's fingers, often intentionally licking his fingers sensually and smiling innocently up at his servant.

"Master, we should try to get up and-"

"Do something progressive and helpful to the world or something." Ciel smiled and sat up, he was in a surprisingly good mood today. The world was only a somewhat terrible place to live in instead of being a godforsaken hellhole (as Ciel usually saw it). For some reason…Ciel couldn't help but smile.

'It's not that I can't stop smiling….' Ciel looked down, his smile almost fading away. 'I just don't want to.'

"Alright we should get dressed now." Ciel said, turning to Sebastian whose only response was a nod, and disappearing for a moment before immediately returning again with Ciel's usual dark green attire.

**A few minutes later…**

Ciel sat in his office, signing papers and looking over many things at once. He seemed so normal from the outside, but really inside the wheels of his mind were turning so fast that he himself almost thought there was stream coming out of his ears. He was brain storming a way to get what he wanted without seeming attached to it….and what he wanted was the man standing next to him, quietly and still. Just like a statue. Then he suddenly had an idea….a sudden want in him needed to be desired…

"Sebastian….sing something for me."

"…What would you like me to sing?" Sebastian was confused by this request. Was Ciel bored and wanting to be entertained, or was this an attempt to get him attached?

"Sing something that reminds you of me…"

Sebastian thought for a while….

"Excuse the language." He whispered before starting.

_Que bonitos ojos tienes  
Debajo de esas dos cejas  
Debajo de esas dos cejas  
Que bonitos ojos tienes_

Ciel couldn't understand a word of the song but he sounded so….sexy. He smiled as he rocked back and forth.

_Ellos me quieren mirar  
Pero si tu no los dejas  
Pero si tu no los dejas  
Ni siquiera parpadear._

"Sebastian….what does that mean?"

"From the beginning?"

Ciel nodded.

Sebastian slowly sang in English what he sang in Spanish.

_What pretty eyes you have,_

_Under those two eyebrows_

_Under those two eyebrows_

_What pretty eyes you have._

_They want me to watch them_

_But only if you don't leave them_

_But only if you don't leave them_

_Not even to blink._

"What a nice song. Thank you Sebastian, that will be all for right now."

"Alright. Master." Sebastian continued standing as still as statue by Ciel's side once more.

Things were quiet; it was incredibly strange for Ciel. Once again another day without a mission, no one bothering or pestering him….meaning there was nothing to stop him from thinking about Sebastian.

Ciel squeezed the bridge of his nose for a moment. Just for a moment. And then in that moment a loud crash went throughout the estate, a scream, loud yells of 'Let her go! Let her go!' and then the all too familiar sound of a chainsaw.

Ciel looked at Sebastian with a 'Oh god not this nutcase again' look. He was shocked by Sebastian's mouth falling open in something that Ciel could only place as shock or disgust.

"It looks like today will be more than just signing papers." Thank goodness. "Let's go figure out what happened." Ciel got up and quickly made his way downstairs to the first floor with Sebastian and what they saw was even worse then they could've ever imagined.

Grell, the universes worst nightmare was holding Mey-Lin by the back of her hair, with his chainsaw at her neck.

"Grell." Ciel hissed his name. "What are you doing?"

"I could ask you the same question. In fact I will….What are you doing next to MY SebasCHAN?"

"He's my servant. Moron. Now let Mey-Lin go."

"SebasCHAN." Grell said, ignoring what Ciel was saying. "Have you and this boy done absolutely anything outside of…the usual."

"The usual is….such a terrible term, considering our line of work." Sebastian gave him a devilish smile. "We've seen a lot of things that incredibly 'outside of the usual'"

"Don't jerk me around SebasChan!" Grell jerked Mey-Lin's head hard, making her cry out in pain. Bardroy and Finnian yelled in protest. "And you two back there." Grell took on a strange evil tone "You've said around seven times already, why would I listen now?" He ended with a giggle.

_(To the Reader : for those of you that know the song Sebastian sang earlier, which is __Malaguena Salerosa, I could clearly imagine the song playing in the background of this next few scenes.)_

"Sebastian. Get me my cane please." Ciel's revealed eye closed in disdain. Sebastian was off in record time, and returned almost as quickly, holding Ciel's cane. "I'm getting sick of this…thing."

Ciel took it from him as Grell began angrily babbling in the background or whatever. Ciel could care less."Sebastian. These are my orders, my absolute orders." Sebastian listened eagerly, wearing his devilish smile as he looked at Grell as if to say 'You're completely fucking screwed. And not in the way you want to be.'

"You will follow them until the day I die." Ciel slammed his cane down. "As long as I breathe you will kill anything I ask, and do anything I command." Ciel's uncovered eye twitched as he looked at Grell. "AS FOR YOU!" He screamed, Grell nearly jumped out of his skin. He could feel a strange black aura around the younger man. "How dare you have the AUDACITY to come into my house uninvited and unannounced like you _fucking_ own the place!" Ciel himself had no idea why he was so mad, he just was. His right eye hurt slightly for a moment and out of his line of sight, Sebastian's gloved hands balled up."Now. Rid me of the horror of looking at this pathetic, sickening slime." Ciel stretched his hand out at Grell, giving out his command. There was a flash of darkness around the room as Sebastian ran forward grabbing Grell by his hand and twisting it, making a loud painful cracking sound resonate through the room while his chainsaw fell to the floor.

"I suggest not watching this. It will get bloody." Sebastian said. It was only until he spoke that the other beings in the room, including Grell even realized he moved. 'Must have left an afterimage.' He keep his opposite hand straight as he tugged Grell's now broken to pieces hand up into the air, making him unable to defend himself as Sebastian's gloved right hand went straight through his chest.

Grell's Black blood splattered all over both the carpet and Sebastian as he shrieked in pain. His red ensemble was now inked with black. Sebastian then pulled his hand out and threw Grell out of a nearby open window.

'Umm…wow…' Mey-Lin sighed and blushed.

"_Malaguena Salerosa_…." Sebastian half sang as he walked to Ciel. "Anything else Master?" He bowed low to his master.

"Yes, but only when we are upstairs." Ciel said. "You three."

All three servant's heads snapped from the slightly angry looking Sebastian to the extremely dissatisfied Ciel.

"Clean this mess up."

**Lol. Sorry for the late release. But I loved writing this, the song I'm listening to (the same one Ciel is singing) fits with what I have in mind for the story. Hope you enjoyed reading! Please review!...time to get working on chapter 5.**


	5. Love is a Double Edged Sword

**Chapter 5. YAY. Okay let's see what happens next.**

Ciel and Sebastian sat upstairs in his office, signing papers just as before. But what happened downstairs…

"_How dare you have the AUDACITY to come into my house uninvited and unannounced like you fucking own the place!"_

Ciel's face almost twisted in confusion. What happened there? He almost never cursed, and Grell certainly wasn't anything to curse about. 'What was that intense feeling? That pain….what could it….' Ciel hissed. There it was again, but more intense than before. Then a feeling came to him…not anger this time…but…something else…agony? He could only think that it was connected. 'But…what could cause….'

"My apologies. Does it hurt?" Sebastian was at his side, kneeling slightly. "Master, please allow me to…." Sebastian removed Ciel's eye patch slowly…then as he saw Ciel's eye, he stood up in surprise, shaking his head.

Ciel looked at him. "Sebastian. What is it?"

"…It is nothing."

"That's…a…lie.-"Ciel could barely speak through the next wave of pain that hit his eye and nearly made his head crash onto the desk.

"Master!" Sebastian immediately picked him up and carried him quickly to his bedroom. "I'll go get some pain medicat-"He said, laying Ciel down on the bed.

"WAIT. Sebastian. I order you to tell me exactly what's going on NOW. "Pain stopped temporarily as Ciel yelled at his servant who seemed in such a big hurry to leave.

A deep sigh came from Sebastian throat. "Ciel…..you've….no." Sebastian shook his head. "I promise that I will tell you as some as I am back with the pain medication."

"Hurry back!"

"I will." Sebastian said, his hand becoming a fist….this time Ciel noticed. But he said nothing as Sebastian left the room near the speed of light.

'It seems I've angered him….why this sudden change of behavior? What are you hiding?

Sebastian entered a small room with no one inside. None of the other servants should even be on this floor. Ciel's room was at the exact opposite side of the manor. So Sebastian locked the door behind him and _screamed_.

He screamed until he couldn't any more. The pain in his hand was outrageous, it felt like all the burning of every level of hell and all the agony in every world that was, is and shall be was inside him. It started downstairs right before Ciel began yelling and….it just increased. At first he thought he could handle it but this was too much.

He balled his fist, trying to make the pain stop, but it hurt _so bad_ and it wouldn't go away. He had to serve Ciel's order soon. He would be wondering where and what he was doing…

'Damn me…damn that _boy_….he's going to be the death of me….regardless of whether he is attached or not.' He hissed his teeth and fell to his knees. He could hear a scream of pure pain. 'He's feeling it to…..shit...' Sebastian got up, ignoring the pain to the best of his ability and going to the next door room where his found the pain medication. 'I hope this will help.' He clenched his teeth and quickly made his way upstairs to find Ciel writhing in pain as he grabbed his right eye, screaming.

Sebastian stared. He realized for a moment that if he, a powerful demon who could barely feel pain was nearly being knocked out by this…..Ciel must be feeling something at least a hundred times worse.

"Master, I've brought the medicine." He whispered quietly. Ciel glanced up at him and could only claw at the pillow with his hands as he was able to get himself sitting up through the burning torment in his eye.

"Ex…p-plain…." Ciel hissed and nearly screamed as his covered his eye again.

"What you're feeling right now is…hard for someone like me to explain."

"EXPLAIN." Ciel screamed at the top of his lungs as the pain continued, almost seeming to spread to the top of his head.

"It is quite simply, love."

"Wh….wha…what?"

"Love is a luxury someone like me…and of course someone like you since you're bound to me Master cannot afford." Sebastian said, taking out the pills for Ciel. "Love is something demons should never feel."

"So we are being punished?"

"No. But it is a double edged sword…but that's really all I know about it."

Ciel gave him a skeptical look and Sebastian simply whispered.

"That's really...truly...all I know about it."

Suddenly, the pain in his eye stopped. He felt _much_ better. As did Sebastian.

"Good timing." Ciel sighed in relief as he lie against the head of his bed, exhausted.

"Very good." Sebastian said, putting down the medicine.

They both sat in silence for a few moments.

**Outside.**

Grell snapped back into what could barely be called his 'living' state and suddenly sat up, his blood was gone as was the hole in his chest but he witnessed something terrible. The black aura surrounding Ciel was….

"You just don't learn do you?" William suddenly appeared standing in front of Grell.

The sudden scream that came from Grell was high pitched and short, as William quickly punched him so hard two of his teeth came out.

"I'm honestly quite sick of saving you."

"But William!"

"WHAT?"

"Ciel and Sebastian are in love! I saw the aura around him!"

"….And so you can't get Sebastian? Sucks for you."

"Not only that but don't you remember what happens when a human falls in love with a demon?" Grell whined in fear.

Over the next ten seconds Williams mouth slowly opened as though he was watching the end of the world unfold before his very eyes. Then he grabbed Grell by his hair and ran.

"We have to tell the others about this!"

**Decided to release this chapter early because I love you guys.**


	6. Annoying Interruptions

**K. Chapter six. Yup that's right. This story is going to be my focus. I Hope to finish it before my spring break but….you know me. I'm soooo lazy X.x BUT WAIT. I'm going to respond to my lovely reviews!**

_**Sebastian listened eagerly, wearing his devilish smile as he looked at Grell as if to say 'You're completely fucking screwed. And not in the way you want to be.' - That was my favorite sentence. I really liked this chapter. The only thing that I didn't like was when Ciel broke Grell's hand. (Keep in mind that Ciel is human and Grell is a Shinigami.) Other than that, it was great. – Yaoi 10**_

**My apologies, I meant to put Sebastian not Ciel. I changed it right after I read your post. Thanks for reviewing! And I loved typing that sentence :3 I couldn't help but giggle.**

_**I started reading this story today and i must say...Its one of the best freaking storys i have ever read!**_

I JUST LOVE IT SO MUCH! ^_^

I think im going to die of impatience if you dont uplode it soon! ^_^ - DarkAnimeMangaLife

**Same here! I wanna release even faster but I have tests next week and stuff. I might not be able to upload anything next week. Thanks for reviewing though, I'm so glad you liked it.**

_**hay thar!**_

erm, about teh Seb' obsessed redhead -Greil (SP?)- isn't It a girl? I always thought Greil was guy too, but my friend who's read the manga (not sure if you have, but ohs well...) insists It's a girl, as apparently that's how It's referred to in the manga. – Noodle

**To put it simply, it IS in fact a guy. But its kinda…sorta…confusing. I'm pretty sure hes a transvestite OR a cross dresser and its quite obvious that hes gay. I think that reason Grell is referred to as she in the manga is because he considers himself a she. Thanks for reviewing, and I'm glad I could answer your question. And it IS in fact spelled Grell.**

**Well thanks for reviewing….christ the review reviewing took up more space then the story….That means…..I have to make this chapter extra super long to suffice. Siiiiigh.**

The rest of the day was spent exchanging unreturned looks and awkward silence as they both realized just exactly what was going on. Ciel couldn't believe it, he almost felt happy about it and something inside him certainly jumped for joy when he realized exactly what it meant…

"_It is quite simply, love."_

"_Wh….wha…what?"_

"_Love is a luxury someone like me…and of course someone like you since you're bound to me Master cannot afford." Sebastian said, taking out the pills for Ciel. "Love is something demons should never feel."_

'That means….that really must mean…' Ciel smiled as he touched his eye patch, something inside him was doing back flips and yelling sweet words of praise to the heavens.

'Sigh. It's become mutual. Devil only knows how.' Sebastian thought as he moved out the black blood splattered carpet to the front lawn and moved in a new one of a different color, it was a slightly darker blue. 'I didn't even realize that I could even love, much less with Ciel.' Sebastian sighed and hit his head on the large rolled up carpet he was holding in sadness. He even stopped calling him master in his thoughts.

Mey-Lin watched from the background in silence. Something strange was going on if instead of either a stalwart working face or a creepy grin Sebastian looked dismayed. She could do some investigating…

"Don't even think about it." Bardroy and Finnian yelled in unison and pulled a yelling, screaming and kicking Mey-Lin back to the kitchen.

Sebastian sighed and simply got back to work, then a nagging feeling bit at him. Something was going to go wrong…again.

'Now is really not the time.' Sebastian thought for a moment before beginning to set down the new carpet. Lately the black haired butler had been slightly stressed out, constantly worrying that he may have been just a bit attached. Now that his fears were confirmed he needed to worry even more, not to become more attached and be sure to break off the attachment as soon as possible.

In just a few short moments the carpet was done. But he felt eyes on him….

"Hello….Master."

"Hello….Sebastian."

Sebastian turned to look at Ciel, who was surprisingly up and about without his eye patch. Sebastian wondered about it for a moment before he realized why. Ciel's right eye had been acting strange, and just from where Sebastian was standing he could see the mark on Ciel's eye, it slowly turned in a clockwise motion while it changed its color, once from a dark red then to a white, then to black, then normal again.

"…Master."

"Yes Sebastian?" The talking…felt so awkward and strange. The words that left their mouths felt strange and almost alien. But they still spoke to one another, quietly...slowly.

"We should talk upstairs."

'What are you hiding from me?' Ciel thought as he nodded in agreement and began his ascent up the steps. 'I need to know what you're hiding. It wasn't about what the pain was, was it? No…'

Sebastian wordlessly followed Ciel. 'It's best to tell him that the feelings are one sided…' Sebastian closed his eyes in sadness as he followed his master to the third floor. 'It shouldn't go any further than this…'

Finally they were upstairs in Ciel's bedroom, standing opposite to each other. There was a strange silence, one that was no stranger to the two but still passed by rather awkwardly until Ciel broke it as he screamed with a full blown blush on his face.

"MAKE LOVE TO ME!"

Sebastian stood there, dazed for a moment, before the order actually reached his brain and ran through all the horrid scenarios of what could happen if Ciel fell any further for him.

"Master…."

"…Sebastian…" Ciel walked towards him, and surprised him…

By clinging to him.

"Please…please…I need you…" Ciel rubbed his face into Sebastian's chest, whispering quietly. "I can't stop thinking about you….Please…"

"Yes….Master." Sebastian kneeled in front of Ciel and kissed him gently on the lips before picking him up and setting him down on the bed.

Ciel looked so…incredibly adorable and Sebastian could tell he was doing this on purpose, puckering his lips and blushing as he gave Sebastian a lustful look. Sebastian gave Ciel his signature devilish grin and began removing the younger boy's clothing.

**In a large building hidden from the world…**

"Are you…freaking..Serious?" A hooded man yelled at the top of his lungs. "What fool has made this blunder?" Falling in love with a demon was the second stupidest thing anyone could do. The first was expecting to be loved back.

"Ciel Phantomhive." William said, handing the hooded figure a picture of the young boy's face.

Another hooded figure that stood behind the first with a large circular blade on its back looked at the picture and frowned.

"That child….he is going to kill us all."

William gasped and looked up. "You must be…."

"No. I'm quite serious." The second snatched the picture from the first with a long red nailed hand. "He will gain the power to kill divine beings….unless…we kill him first…"

William bowed his head. "Please allow me." He secretly smiled; perhaps he would even be able to get away with killing that _thing_.

"You're allowed….and if Sebastian Michealis gets in the way…. You are allowed to kill him as well."

William had to hold back a laugh of pure happiness…

"Thank you."

"Go. Tell us if anything goes wr-"The first almost finished before Grell crashed in through the ceiling

"IT'S GETTING WOOOOOOOORSE"

**Back at the mansion…**

"Please…Se-Sebastian." Ciel moaned as his servant's tongue brushed against the main vein of his neck. Ciel blushed and wrapped his arms around Sebastian while the servant pressed his knee against the younger's groin, making him cry out in pleasure.

"Master…" Sebastian pulled back to look at his master's face and smiled. Ciel was blushing and his body was drenched in sweat while he stared at Sebastian, pure lust in his eyes as the mark in his right eye was black and turning extremely slowly. Sebastian kissed Ciel directly below his eye and then moved down, licking the younger boy's lips.

Ciel opened his mouth and Sebastian's tongue roamed inside. He tasted and licked at the younger boy's soft wet organ. Ciel let out a muffed moan of overwhelming pleasure and pressed his hot body against Sebastian's.

But suddenly it all just stopped.

Sebastian was sitting at the edge of the bed, head down and hands rubbing together in regret.

"Wha…what's the matter?" Ciel crawled towards him on all fours with a large smile on his face. Sebastian looked up at his with dark red eyes.

"Someone is coming. Please get dressed….it seems we will have to postpone this."

"What?" Ciel stared at him. "What do you mean someone is co-"

Sebastian picked him up and set him on the floor in front of him.

"Master, please listen…This relationship, as nice as it is, is…."

"One sided. I know." Ciel looked down and then hugged Sebastian, who gratefully put his head against the younger boy's chest. "But I can't help but feel these feelings for you…"

'I suppose it's not as one sided as you would think…' Sebastian hugged the younger boy' surprising him.

"This relationship…is forbidden…"

Ciel looked confused.

"You see…the last time a human fell in love with a demon…." Sebastian said as he got up, gathering his master's clothes. "There was a great amount of…how to put it…bad things happening as a result."

"Like?" Ciel said as Sebastian began to reclothe him.

"Grim reapers who are immortal beings…died. The prosperity that humans enjoyed tripled…and then suddenly they fell into chaos. Many humans died as well."

"When did this happen?" Ciel silently hoped that it wasn't as bad as Sebastian was making it out to be.

"The earliest one I can recall…" Sebastian stopped to fix Ciel's hair and button up his blue jacket. "Is the black plague."

Ciel's eyes widened in horror. 'The black plague caused…by a relationship like ours? No…that can't be..'

"However, the grim reapers killed the two and destroyed their souls." Sebastian surpressed a smirk as he helped Ciel put his socks on, he had such a small body. "One should be coming right about now to do the same to us."

"How do you know?" Ciel asked, absorbing all this information like a sponge.

"Because I was there to see it." Sebastian finally got up, and began stretching. Ciel ignored the multiple cracks that went through the room and got up. "Master…"

Sebastian immediately got back down, this time kneeling to Ciel.

"I am your servant. I will do whatever you ask and be beside you for the rest of your life, I will follow any order and face anything for you." Sebastian took Ciel's hand and kissed it, making the younger blush and look away with embarrassment. "We can fight them, we can run, we can do whatever you see fit."

"You're….acting very weird…" Ciel snatched his hand away and twiddled his fingers as he thought about what Sebastian just said to him. "Are you sick or something?"

"No….you see…" Sebastian got up and pressed his lips to Ciel's, his tongue explored the younger's mouth and pressed his hand against Ciel's behind. The young master moaned into the kiss. It was perfect and amazing…absolutely mind blowing to Ciel as his body was assaulted with signals of pleasure. Then Sebastian pulled away, leaving Ciel breathless.

"I'm merely one hell of a butler."

**One hour later…**

Sebastian sat, legs crossed in a chair placed in the middle of the entrance lobby of the Phantomhive mansion with a book in hand. He felt strange, almost…relaxed? No it was a different feeling. He felt as though there was nothing wrong in the world…happiness?

'Haha….me. Happy.' Sebastian shook his head and continued reading. 'I must be out of my mind.' His eyes snuck a glance at the young phantom hive boy who was leaning against a marble pillar to Sebastian's right continuously pressing his fingers against his lips, his thoughts unreadable and his eyes unfocused.

"When do you think the grim reaper will be coming?" Ciel suddenly said, his eyes still unfocused but his hands staying at one point on his upper lip.

"Soon."

"I have decided." Ciel changed the way he was standing, balancing his weight on his left leg and on the wall. "We will fight."

"Shall I tell the servant's to relocate to someplace safer?"

"…No." Ciel said. "Get me my black and gold cane."

"Yes Master." Sebastian got up, bowed, and immediately went upstairs to retrieve his master's cane. He took his time. Simply because everything felt so…_right_. He hadn't the slightest idea of why, but it did. He grabbed the cane off of a shelf of many fancy and expensive ones and began his walk back downstairs…

When a yell erupted through the building.

'Damn it. Perfect timing.'

Ciel jumped back, William's scythe barely missing his head.

"Hello. Ciel Phantomhive…it's quite rare to see you without that…black demonic slime around you." William had kicked through the door and nearly cut off Ciel's head, but now he was standing almost right in front of the boy. He stood his scythe up so the blade half circled his head, only slightly taller than him. "Now, Ciel Phantomhive, I've come to kill you and take your soul. Any last words."

"Yes. Fuck off." Sebastian said. He sat calmly on the first step, the cane safely put between his chin and the fifth step down.

"Ah yes. Right on time to see your beloved master die." William pointed his scythe at Ciel and smiled. "The next disaster will be aver-" William suddenly stopped. Ciel smiled. Sebastian tsked and shook his head…from directly behind William.

"You did the same thing to Grell as well. Are you slowly becoming Alucard?" (1.) Ciel smiled a cute, evil smile. Almost looking like a younger version of Sebastian.

"No I-" Sebastian grunted as he sharply pulled his hand out of Williams chest. "Am simply using what I believe is the most effective method."

William fell down to his one knee, clutching his chest. "This isn't over." He coughed out blood and spat it in Ciel's general direction while he struggled to get back on his feet.

"SEBASTCHAN YOU'RE SO MEAN!" Grell screamed as he ran in, his chainsaw flailing around and flamboyant attitude more annoying than ever.

"Leave." Ciel said, walking past the struggling William and the black blood covered Sebastian to get his cane. "You're not even a threat."

Grell chainsaw was huled across the room, missing all three of the others within and instead smashing Ciel's cane to pieces.

Ciel suddenly felt a feeling of intense rage and anger towards the red headed shinigami, as though as long as he was alive Ciel would never be able to find peace. He had no real reason to be angry, he had twelve more canes just as good as that one. But he just _was_ angry, with no explanation to his burning anger.

Sebastian's hand suddenly ached but he had to focus on killing William-

Who was currently nowhere to be found. Sebastian looked around quickly, staying alert for the black haired shinigami, when the noise of a chainsaw cut him off.

"…That…was..my…favorite…cane." Ciel held Grell's chainsaw in his right hand. His head was down and he had a dangerous aura about him…Grell stared.

'What…what is this?' Grell's fists balled at his sides.

"I'm..gonna..fucking…kill you." Ciel looked at Grell, his right eye was blood red.

'His eye…it's..reflecting his emotions…but why is he so angry…he couldn't be this mad over one-' Grell gasped and realized Ciel had his chainsaw for the first time. "Give that back!" Grell ran forward.

'Oh I'll give it back...' Ciel thought as Grell ran towards him. He thrust his arm out, stabbing through Grell's groin with the chainsaw while it was still in motion. Grell fell to his knees, fainting from pain.

William, who was just about to sneak up on Sebastian from behind suddenly realized something.

'No human should be able to do that….but he is demon bound….and they're forming a bond to each other…and Grell is pathetic.' William fixed his glasses and thought of the wound in his chest…'I should make a hasty retreat.' Then he faded into the darkness.

Sebastian stared at Ciel, who was currently staring at Grell with anger and animosity showing in his eyes. Until another burst of pain hit his left hand and he fell to his knees.

Ciel heard the sound of Sebastian falling and ran to him. His eye changed from red to its normal color.

"Are you okay Sebastian?" Ciel sat by his side, running his fingers through his hair as Sebastian clutched his hand, hissing in pain. Sweat covered his face and his white glove began to be stained with blood. Ciel grabbed Sebastian's hand and tore off the glove. "We have to get you fixed up." Ciel got up and looked towards the steps, and there stood Mey-Lin holding a large first aid kit.

"Here." She put it in front of Ciel, who took it with a 'thank you' and ran back to care for Sebastian.

**Sigh. I really want to release my chapters faster but I don't want to finish the story so fast that everyone breezes through it in two days, and I still want room to move so that I at least have another chapter in my repertoire just in case I feel lazy for a week and have an emergency release for you guys…**

**Also I have been distressed to learn a rumor that the building belonging producers of one of my very favorite non yaoi shows, Hellsing Ultimate has been destroyed by the disaster in Japan…can someone double check for me as I've got no time to do any in-depth research on this. The animation companies name is Wild Geese I believe. Please let me know if this rumor is only a rumor if you can since I truly do absolutely love hellsing and its creators. If it wasn't for them I probably wouldn't be writing stories and fanfics of anime, because I wouldn't be watching anime…thanks in advance.**

**1: The main character of the Hellsing series. He often kills his enemies by punching open handed straight through their chests. This is a little joke, and me sending my love to them.**


	7. A Calm Before the Horrid Storm

**Yay. I'm typing up so many chapters in such a short amount of time. It's so much fun. I love you guys, thanks soooo much for your comments!**

_Sebastian stared at Ciel, who was currently staring at Grell with anger and animosity showing in his eyes. Until another burst of pain hit his left hand and he fell to his knees._

_Ciel heard the sound of Sebastian falling and ran to him. His eye changed from red to its normal color._

"_Are you okay Sebastian?" Ciel sat by his side, running his fingers through his hair as Sebastian clutched his hand, hissing in pain. Sweat covered his face and his white glove began to be stained with blood. Ciel grabbed Sebastian's hand and tore off the glove. "We have to get you fixed up." Ciel got up and looked towards the steps, and there stood Mey-Lin holding a large first aid kit._

"_Here." She put it in front of Ciel, who took it with a 'thank you' and ran back to care for Sebastian._

Ciel was never good with medicine, he often mixed up the medicines and only got himself sicker when he treated himself. But he would still try his best to help Sebastian. He opened it up and looked among the medicine as his suffering demonic servant sat beside him, looking at him with half pained half loving eyes.

"Umm…" Ciel looked through the different medicine 'Hmmm…This should be it' Ciel reached for one, but Sebastian stopped him by grabbing his hand and instead led it to the next one to it's left.

"That was cold medicine…this one should be it unless someone else used it and messed it up…" Sebastian spoke clearly and confidently, as though he was in pain…but Ciel looked at his left hand to see it still dripping blood from the mark.

'He's suffering…why…' Ciel looked down. 'It's all my fault…If I didn't push myself upon him…If I didn't let my lust take over..' Ciel nearly began to cry as he grabbed the medicine. He took out two. 'Th-that should be enough.'

Sebastian watched as Ciel handed him two small red pills with his head hanging down sadly. The pain in his hand was subsiding….Ciel looked back up at him with tears in his eyes.

"Se...Sebastian." He held his hand out further. Sebastian simply took them and ate them whole. They both sat there for awhile, the bleeding in Sebastian's hand stopped and Ciel's thought process was circling around 'It's all my fault…It's all my fault.'

Finally Ciel was again the one to break the silence.

"WE SHOULD JUST BREAK UP!" He blurted out then covered his mouth as though he made an insult to the Queen. He stared in front of him at nothing, tears trailing down his face. He felt so confused…he loved Sebastian and didn't want to see him in pain. But in order to stop his lover's pain he would need to break up with him….

"…" Sebastian stared at the young child, crying and sniffling. Staring out into the void in absolute shock. This was probably the one time Ciel acted well and truly human. Confused, shocked, sad, and almost pitiable in a way…Sebastian reached over to his crying master and acted human as well. He wrapped his arms around the young child's frame and pulled him into his chest.

Ciel let go then, letting out his shaking sobs and rubbing his head against Sebastian.

"…I can't follow that order…you see…" Sebastian ran his fingers through Ciel's ebony hair and allowed him to cry. "I am bound to you by the human emotion of love…"

"B-but…" Ciel looked up to him, sniffling with puffy red eyes and tear covered cheeks. "No…You..You can kill me and take my soul, I just…" Ciel laid his head against Sebastian's chest, sniffling loudly. "I just don't like seeing you in pain."

Sebastian looked down at Ciel, somewhat shocked by his words. 'He would rather have his soul taken and his body destroyed to ease my pain then live on a bit longer and kill those who killed those closest to him…' Sebastian held the boy tighter, kissing the top of his head and rubbing him up and down his back. Ciel was quiet and resting in Sebastian's arms. It was…peaceful.

"Sebastian…I don't want you to be in pain again."

"I've been through worse." Sebastian whispered gently. 'And being apart from you at this point seems even worse than the worst I've been through.'

"But…even then. I'll do anything to stop your pain…All of it." Ciel snuggled against his lover's chest. "I'll do anything I swear…I'll even give you my sou-"

At that moment Sebastian pressed his lips to Ciel's, hushing him effectively.

"Mmm- Sebast-" Ciel was able to get that much out before his passionate lover forced his tongue inside the younger's mouth.

"Ciel." Sebastian whispered seductively into his master's ear after parting their lips. "If you'll do anything…give yourself up to me completely and utterly tonight."

Ciel moaned and bit his lower lip. Sebastian picked him up off the floor and carried him bridal style upstairs to the third floor. Ciel clung to him, planning to completely give himself to Sebastian tonight.

Sebastian pushed the floor with his shoulder and walked in slowly, putting Ciel onto the bed, then he climbed on top of him. He looked at Ciel, he was so small and he seemed so…soft. Much the opposite of how his usual stern, rigid self would act. The younger's breath hitched as Sebastian gently touched his cheek. They stared into each other's eyes, Sebastian admitting love and Ciel accepting him quietly.

Then finally, Sebastian brushed his lips gently over Ciel's, and smiled as Ciel squeaked in response.

"Ciel.." Sebastian breathed it out so gently and seductively. Ciel pushed himself closer to Sebastian in response.

"Sebastian…Please…I want you to love me." Ciel's hands were on the front of Sebastian's shirt, tailing upwards. "I just….I want to be near you forever and I don't even know what I would do if anything happened to separate us or hurt yo-" He was cut by Sebastian kissing his lips then licking over them as if asking for entrance which Ciel gladly gave.

Their tongues played around, wrapping around one another, licking and tickling. But after a while Sebastian pushed into his submissive lover's mouth and began completely dominating him, touching every inch of his skin and roaming under the boy's clothing. Ciel's eyes were currently rolling back into his head from pleasure and the feeling Sebastian loving him back. He just couldn't believe and this was actually happening. Ciel broke away for oxygen, pulling his head away and gasping.

Sebastian took this opportunity to begin undressing him. First his jacket then his shirt, he took his time move his fingers gently over Ciel's nipples and then leaned over and licked at them, making him shudder and gasp. Sebastian continued licking them as his hands traveled downward, teasing the exposed skin that they moved over until he reached the rim of Ciel's pants.

"Se-Sebastian…" Ciel moaned quietly and grabbed the sheets below him. Sebastian slowly pulled down the younger boy's pants, a crimson blush came to the younger's cheeks.

"Don't worry master. I intend on making love to you all night tonight." Sebastian smiled, then rubbed his hand against the crotch of Ciel's tight black boxers, making the boy's moan and rock into his hand. He desperately wanted more of Sebastian warmth and touch. He feeling to feel him pulse inside of him and giving him so much pleasure that Ciel couldn't even breath.

"Ahh…ahh…" Ciel grabbed and held onto Sebastian tightly.

'Relax…it really hasn't even started yet…' Sebastian thought and he got up, then pulled Ciel's boxers down.

"Sebastian…please…I want you."

Sebastian just smirked and got up on his knees, looking down at Ciel's naked figure.

"My lord….you look so…beautiful." Sebastian then began taking off his clothes, letting Ciel run his hands down his figure in lust and awe.

Sebastian got to his boxers, then Ciel took them off for him. They were both on their knees, near standing on the bed. Ciel pressed his body against Sebastian's, it was another peaceful, happy, loving moment. Sebastian pressed Ciel's head against his chest, running his fingers through the younger's hair before slowly laying him down and running his hands down his body then teasing his erection, earning a moan and shiver from his young master.

Sebastian couldn't help but admire the moans that escaped Ciel's throat as he teased him, but that's not want he wanted.

He wanted to hear Ciel _scream_ for him.

He leaned down and whispered his sexiest voice to Ciel. "Turn over." Sebastian watched as Ciel got on his stomach, obeying him. Sebastian ran his warm hands down Ciel's back, admiring the beauty and figure that was his master.

"Please hurry Sebastian. I can't take this anymore…." Ciel purred as Sebastian prodded his entrance.

"Want me right now…how _kawaii_." Sebastian pushed himself in slowly, intending to tease the young boy beneath him to entire time.

Ciel hissed and bit his lips. It felt so warm and the friction against him walls was making him squeeze around his lover as tight as he could. He felt Sebastian move deeper and deeper, it almost seemed like he'd almost never stop.

But then…

"There. I'm all the way in." Sebastian whispered to the horny child beneath him.

"Please…move already." Ciel blushed as he asked.

Sebastian could only smile a demon's smile as he slowly began moving, watching Ciel gasp and purr underneath him from the strange feeling of movement inside of him.

'It should be right…' Sebastian smiled and thrust himself into the young boy as hard as he could without hurting him. 'Here' Ciel's loud scream of pleasure echoed off the walls of the room and into the halls.

Almost immediately the boy was as turned on as he could get, his body dripping with small beads of sweat, his hands grabbing the sheets beneath him and all over he felt this insane heat. It wasn't painful like when his eye burned from his connection but it was much more…pleasing.

"Mmm….again please. I need it so bad."Ciel struggled to regain his breath. Sebastian waited until he caught it and started thrusting into him a slow pace, he needed to make Ciel scream his name…but he'd have a little fun with him first. He hit his lovers sweet spot every time making sure that he wasn't going too hard.

Ciel hissed and clawed at the bed sheets, the warmth was becoming too much for him. It was pooling in his lower abdomen and couldn't help but almost give in to it, but it felt so good…He gasped while Sebastian sped up, thrusting into the boy's spot every second.

Above him, Sebastian breathed slightly harder than normal. Ciel was so tight and hot that he was nearly squeezing an orgasm out of him, but Sebastian kept going, harder and faster as he hit the boy's prostrate over and over, driving his master wild with desire.

"Ahh…ahhh…mmm.." Ciel moaned while his pre cum stained the light blue sheets he lay on. Too much inside of him for him to hold back fully anymore…

Sebastian snaked his hands around Ciel's waist and pulled him tenderly closer to him, getting Ciel on his hands and knees in front of him and being able to hit Ciel's spot faster and harder than before.

Ciel screamed and moaned for more and more of Sebastian's length inside of him. He needed him so desperately. Ciel got on his elbows and moved his behind further up, trying to get Sebastian to hit his spot as hard as he possibly could.

Sebastian got on his knees again, thrusting into Ciel's spot and drawing untraceable circles on his hips with the tips of his fingers.

Ciel's back arched as the heat suddenly increased tenfold as he came, his cum spurting out of him and making a mess. All he could see was a pure white for half a second and then he was back on the bed, moaning as Sebastian slowly thrusted into him.

He lowered his head down to Ciel's upper back and kissed him gently.

"Would you like to continue?" Sebastian whispered quietly as he kissed and trail up Ciel's spine.

"Y-yes..." Ciel got on his knees and pressed his upper body against the bedpost and grabbed it while pushing his lower body against Sebastian.

**Split it into two parts because I'm a lazy bastard…..this part is very smexeh amrite? The next one will be different, I'll tell you how when I release it…**


	8. A Calm Before the Horrid Storm pt2

**WARNING: THIS MAY BE MY LAST CHAPTER BEFORE MY TEST. THAT'S RIGHT. I'VE GOT TESTING TOMMORROW. Wish me luck..cause this is the first year I've been tested in science x.x and I haven't studied at all. Okay continuing chapter. Also : Ciel is like 13-14 in my story.**

_Ciel's back arched as the heat suddenly increased tenfold as he came, his cum spurting out of him and making a mess. All he could see was a pure white for half a second and then he was back on the bed, moaning as Sebastian slowly thrusted into him._

_He lowered his head down to Ciel's upper back and kissed him gently._

"_Would you like to continue?" Sebastian whispered quietly as he kissed and trail up Ciel's spine._

"_Y-yes..." Ciel got on his knees and pressed his upper body against the bedpost and grabbed it while pushing his lower body against Sebastian_

Sebastian took his time getting back up to the speed he was at before, breathing deeply and slowly. He loved how tight Ciel was, but it was almost hard to push deeper into him. He bit his lower lip, it was getting hard to hold himself back, not just from releasing himself but also from going rough on his young, soft lover.

"Can't…c-can't…." Ciel moaned quietly, his shoulders shaking and his breath almost entirely gone. "too…..too much…" He knew he wouldn't be able to last half as long as he did last time as that same strange sensation went through him. Sebastian kept hitting his spot slightly harder than before and moaning quietly.

All of a sudden Sebastian grabbed Ciel around his upper waist and right about the waist line and began thrusting much harder and rougher into him. Ciel's hands found their way into his older lover's short black hair, slick with sweat much to Ciel's surprise.

"Ciel…" Sebastian whispered into his master's ear, thrusting into him at an erratic pace. He bit his lover's ear and grunted as he came closer to his release. He leaned forward, forcing Ciel to get on his hands and knees once more. "I'm going…to..fill you.."

Ciel blushed and suddenly he felt so wanting…his right eye glowed faintly as Sebastian hit his spot, making both he and Ciel release everything they had.

Ciel fell onto the bed, sweaty, tired and strangely…happy. Sebastian lie down next to him with a smooth smile on his face.

"Rest up. It's almost morning..." Sebastian's voice was so soft and sweet, his master smiled at him from the opposite side of the bed.

"Huh?" Ciel said weakly as he hugged Sebastian and intertwined their legs together.

"I sai-" Sebastian stopped himself and watched Ciel fall asleep with a small smile on his face… 'I suppose I'll let you sleep late.'

**6 hours later…**

Sebastian walked into his master's bedroom, carrying his master's next uniform. He walked over to the curtains and spread them wide. He turned to his master's bed to find Ciel glaring daggers at him.

"…"

"….."

"…Umm….It's time to wake up my Lord.."

"…No…lube…"

"….My sincerest apologies."

Ciel pouted and got back down in bed.

"It's time to-"

"I heard you the first time."

"Then?"

"Then what?"

"Get up?"

"I said I heard you, doesn't mean I'm obeying you."

Sebastian squeezed the bridge of his nose, suppressing a sigh.

"My Lord, do you insist on staying in bed all day?"

"Yes."

"Then I'm getting in as well."

"…..I fuckin HATE IT when you do stuff like this." Ciel groaned into his pillow. "It's like you're going through some type of sudden strike of asshole-ishness."

"And it's like you, My lord, are going through your rebellious teenage phase."

"Cool. Next time remember preparation."

"You said, and I quote – '_Please hurry Sebastian. I can't take this anymore_.'" Sebastian said, walking to the bed. "That why I said you were cute, thinking you could do it without lube and not face the…painful consequences."

Ciel suddenly got up, he was going to slap Sebastian so hard. He was so pissed off at him. He swung his legs over the end of the bed and almost jumped at Sebastian.

Then the pain hit and he dropped.

Sebastian smirked and put a gloved hand over his mouth to prevent any laugher from leaking out.

"Fuuuuu-" Ciel hit his head on the floor in surrender. "Fine I'll get dressed but you have to delay all my appointments and stay with me until I say so."

Twenty minutes later, after much moaning, grumbling, swearing and screaming, Ciel was up and dressed. He had bags under his eyes and refused to sit down.

'As to be expected.' Sebastian thought as Ciel walked through the estate, complaining throughout the day about how it was uncomfortable 'walking because there was a foot long stick up his ass earlier'.

"You haven't taken your daily bath yet." Sebastian reminded Ciel as though himself n a chair, not sitting on it but resting.

"I know." He sighed out. "But I don't want to sit down…."

"Please deal with it for a little while." Sebastian said, bowing to him. "Or would you prefer I wash you down by hand?"

Ciel furiously blushed and turned around with a stomp of his black high heels.

"Sebastian that's not…necessary."

"Really. Then shall we go to the bath then?"

"…That's at least…15 minutes of walking." Ciel said.

Sebastian picked him up bridal style and began carrying him to the bathroom wordlessly.

"Sebastian…why are you spoiling me like this I can wal-"

"Yes but…I don't like seeing you in pain."

Ciel smiled and pressed himself to Sebastian's chest.

"Sebastian….do you love me?" Ciel snuggled with him, rubbing his head into the older's chest happily.

Sebastian thought for a moment and sighed.

"Regrettably, not saying that you're not lovable, I am in love with you."

"What's that supposed to mean." Ciel pouted up at Sebastian.

"With love comes pain…and something else."

"What's that something else." Ciel sat up a bit in Sebastian's arms, wrapping him own around his black haired lover's neck.

"I don't know." Sebastian whispered and walked up to the bathroom door, then kicked it open.

"Was that necessary?" Ciel said, scolding Sebastian.

"Yes, As putting you down would cause you displeasure wouldn't it?"

Ciel sighed in defeat and Sebastian looked around.

"I'm afraid we will have to journey back to your room to find new clothes."

"Just put me down on the floor, I'll wait until you get back." Ciel whispered bravely.

Sebastian set him down gently, careful to make sure he wasn't in an uncomfortable position and quietly went to retrieve his master some new clothes.

He walked into Ciel's room and there, on the left side of the bedpost was…a green four eyed crow with a scroll in its mouth.

The crow seemed to be waiting for him and as soon as Sebastian reached out to touch it, it dropped the scroll onto the bed and burst into black flames. The demon servant picked it up and, seeing Ciel's name on the ribbon that held it closed, did not open it. He tucked it into his jacket and gathered a light blue suit for Ciel.

And then, at that moment, a burst of overwhelming pain hit his hand. He almost blacked out for a moment and found himself at his knees, gripping his hand and on the verge of screaming.

'What…triggers this?'

"Sebastian!" Ciel ran over to him, getting on his knees next to him.

Sebastian immediately masked his pain, putting on a straight face in front of Ciel and getting up.

"My apologies, I'm fine now."

"You're lying." Ciel got up and grabbed Sebastian's left hand, ripping off the glove before he could pull it away.

Blood dripped from Sebastian's hand even though he tried his best to hide it. He stared at the enraged master in front of him, holding a glove that dripped with blood. He felt…saddened somewhat, looking at his young teen love burning with rage.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THE TRUTH!" Ciel angrily pointed at Sebastian and hissed as he dropped to his knees holding his eye. "Why do you say you love me and….just lie to me like that."

Sebastian looked up at Ciel as he broke down, crying and sniffling .Ciel was crying at his feet, holding himself and crying his best to speak through the pain in his eye and in his heart.

'If he's hurting…he should tell me…' Ciel sniffled and looked up at Sebastian, his face covered in tears. "Please…don't lie to me…I'll do anything. Really. I will. Just don't lie to me like that. Tell me when you're hurting and like me help you…" Ciel tried to wipe his face clean of his tears but he just kept crying and pain got worse and worse…until Sebastian dropped to his knees and embraced him.

"Why…do you love me?"

"Why do you lie to me?" Ciel asked in retort.

"He…I've got my reasons."

"TELL ME." Ciel screamed as he pulled his knees to his chest.

"It's because…I don't want you to think little of me."

"Huh…" Ciel leaned up against his servant.

"I don't want you to think that since I can't handle a little pain that I'm unfit to be with you."

"I'd never think that."

"I believe that."

"Then why?" Ciel whined and pushed his face into the crook of Sebastian's neck.

"Maybe it's just my pride….I-" Sebastian was cut off by Ciel's teeth grazing his neck and his hot breath sending shiver up the older man's spine. Sebastian let out a soft moan in approval.

"Didn't know your neck was your weakness." Ciel whispered and licked a trail from his neck to right below his lips. Sebastian gasped at the soft wetness of Ciel's tongue trailing upwards. His breath hitched when the now sexually active Ciel's breath ghosted over his lips. "Sebastian..suddenly I want you…"

"I know what causes it…" Sebastian whispered, leaning his head up against the side of the bed, giving Ciel free access to his neck.

For what seemed like only minutes Ciel licked trails on Sebastian's neck and suckled on the main vain once making Sebastian moan loudly and nearly blush moments later. Sebastian felt up and down Ciel's back, letting him take over this time. His lover whispered naughty words in his ear and bit down on it rough. Sebastian hissed at that moment and pulled Ciel closer to him, starting directly at him and then slowly their lips touched, moved slowly against one another. Ciel tried to go faster but his lover decided that this was a kiss to show love, not lust…no reason to rush it. Their tongues tied around one another and Ciel was already getting bothered just from being given this attention. Sebastian took over from that point, dominating Ciel's mouth and pressing himself against him.

Ciel's body felt strange. As though something else was…there. He couldn't tell where or what it was doing but something felt slightly off…He broke away for air and smiled.

Sebastian smiled as well, showing all his teeth.

"There is a message for you."

"From who?"

"I don't know." Sebastian opened up his jacket and removed the scroll, handing it to Ciel who opened it up.

He skimmed it, made a face of surprise, closed it and shook his head.

"Give me a second…" Ciel opened it again and sighed. "The undertaker wants to see us…he also says not to worry about the bird."

**A boring yet necessary chapter. Next chapter will have more in it I promise….but it won't be released til tests are over. NOW, TO THE LAST MINUTE STUDYING CAVE….whoosh!**


	9. Undertaker Knows Something You Don't

**The 8****th**** chapter….waaaaah I don't want to fail this test…okay. I'll be fine :3 hope you guys like this chapter. (note : so far in all my official tests before this one I've done above average since 1****st**** grade.)**

"_There is a message for you."_

"_From who?"_

"_I don't know." Sebastian opened up his jacket and removed the scroll, handing it to Ciel who opened it up._

_He skimmed it, made a face of surprise, closed it and shook his head._

"_Give me a second…" Ciel opened it again and sighed. "The undertaker wants to see us…he also says not to worry about the bird."_

Twenty minutes later they were at the Undertaker's place. It seemed to be a rainy day out, the clouds were gray and raindrops dripped from the sky. Sebastian used his coat to protect the young master who did not expect it to rain like this. They walked into the Undertaker's 'establishment' and dried their feet on the welcome rug with a large black skull on it.

Undertaker turned around happily, then let out a sound of confusion as Sebastian stepped in front of Ciel protectively.

"My apologies Undertaker, but recently the Shinigami have been attacking me." Ciel said calmly as he tapped his brown and marble white cane upon the floor as a way of letting Undertaker know that he was not trustworthy of him.

"I can understand that." Undertaker sighed. "But trust me. I'm quite against my fellow Shinigami at this point. You can rest assured that when you and them face off, I'll be there on your side to support you."

"If I may ask. Why have you called us here?" Ciel walked out from behind Sebastian, confident that Undertaker was telling nothing less than the truth.

"I wanted to inform you of just what's happening as I've heard from other shinigami that our dearest Sebastian is one of the few demons who have learned about the human emotion of love. My congratulations." Undertaker nodded to Sebastian.

Sebastian nodded back and smiled down at Ciel. Ciel walked to Undertaker and was suddenly pulled over and heard him whisper.

'You're not his first you know.'

Sebastian snatched Ciel away, thinking it was a sudden attack, but Ciel grabbed his arm before anything else happened.

"My lord-"

"It's okay. He just told me something."

Sebastian gave him the people's eyebrow as if to ask what. He received no answer.

"Now, to explain just what's going on." Undertaker sat in on an inhabited coffin's lid and had one his normal creepy smile. "As a matter of fact…" A black nailed finger went to his lips. "Tell me what you've figured out so far."

"Well…."Ciel thought for a bit and leaned on his cane. "It seems like whenever Sebastian denies his love for me his hand starts hurting….and every time I get mad my eye starts hurting."

"Nonono…that can't be right." Undertaker sighed and thought for a moment. "I think the pain comes from your emotions. Sebastian's hand hurting due to rejecting you is correct but maybe you're feeling Sebastian's emotions."

"Huh?"

"Sebastian come here and let me see the contract hand."

Sebastian's eyes narrowed and he took off his left glove, showing Undertaker his hand but never allowing him to get close or touch it. But after around a minute of the Undertaker staring at the demonic servant's hand his burst out in hysterics.

Sebastian's eyes narrowed again out of a mixture of confusion and annoyance

"Sebastian…hehe..promise me one thing."

"I can make no promises that I'll keep whatever promise you're attempting to tie me to."

"Don't have kids with Ciel."

"…." Sebastian frowned for a moment and bit his lip to prevent him from insulting him.

"I say this because…look at the contract."

Sebastian looked at the contact and gawked in surprise. In-between the star and outer circle was the letters 'P-h-a-n-t'.

"That shouldn't be there am I correct?" Undertaker suppressed his laughter. "As far as I know the closer you get the more letters appear until they spell out the person's name." Undertaker signaled for Ciel to come to him. He lifted the eye patch and nearly smiled even wider. "He's a letter from spelling out your entire last name, my dear butler." The gray haired ex-shinigami watched Ciel wince when he said 'dear' "Oh yeah. That's overprotective love." Undertaker sighed in annoyance. "I'd ask for a payment but I'm sure you've got much more important things to do. I've got to prepare for the coming war."

"War?" Ciel asked confused as he replaced his eye patch. "Between who?"

"You'll find out. Now if you'll excuse me." A black nailed hand gestured to the front door and Sebastian noticed the picture on the door of a raven exploding into purple flames, it's flaming burning wing almost gave the demon chills. Ciel, seeing Sebastian in a thousand yard stare, poked his servant lover in the waist. Sebastian snapped out of it and opened the door.

"After you."

"We have to talk later."

After a long and boring ride they were both finally home. Outside it was storming, lightning flashed and thunder raged. Trees shook and the wind was mighty and loud.

Sebastian walked into Ciel's office after safely securing the horses and carriage outside. Ciel stood at the window, watching the rain and wind with a bored face.

"Hello Sebastian."

"…Hello my Lord."

"Am I your first lover?" Ciel suddenly said, turning around and walking next to his desk while he stared at Sebastian.

No response.

Ciel continued staring.

Ten minutes went by before Ciel blinked for the first time, with no response.

'Time to try again.' Ciel sighed and walked around to the front of his desk, looking at his desk and dipping his hand into an open drawer. "I'm going to ask you again….Am I your first lover?"

No answer. Ciel already knew by the way Sebastian's head fell that the answer was 'no'.

'That explains the black death.' Ciel got out two darts. "Who was your first lover Sebastian? If I'm not your first then you could at least have the decency to tell me who the hell was."

No response. Sebastian's head dripped forward a little more as if to say 'I can't tell you, I'm sorry.'

"Fine then…look at me." The now silently apologetic Sebastian raised his head and received a dart right between the eyes from Ciel.

The young lord's eyes glanced back at he didn't hear the sound of metal upon wood.

'He stood there and took it…' Ciel almost blushed…'He's submitting to my anger…but he still isn't telling me shit.' Ciel shook his head and looked at the remaining dart. He sat on the desk and toyed with it in his hands as Sebastian stood as still as a statue, waiting for the second.

It came. Right where a human's heart would be.

"You hit me like that…as corny as it sounds. You can pull those out if they're bothering you."

Sebastian pulled them out and went to the desk to consul Ciel, but Ciel lie down on the desk, on top of all the papers.

"I hate it when you don't tell me anything."

"My sincerest apologies."

"What's stopping you from telling me?" Ciel asked swiftly getting up and cupping Sebastian's cheeks.

The servant looked at Ciel with a small and slightly depressing smile on his face.

"Nothing. I just…I can't remember. But I know you're not my first."

"That's a lie." Ciel said in a half question half statement tone.

Sebastian looked down and nodded.

"Yes it is….yes it is." Sebastian confirmed, gently removing Ciel's hands from his cheek and putting the darts back in the drawer with a slightly sad aura about him.

"Why do you lie to me….It hurts you know." Ciel sat with his arms folded, staring out into the storm, part of him hoping that maybe but just thinking and deducing he could find out the truth.

"…I'm sorry really."

"No you're not." Ciel said in a correcting tone of voice. "You feel love, not remorse."

"True." Sebastian said simply as he bowed to Ciel.

"Tell me at least this…was it another demon or a human?"

Sebastian said nothing as he looked down again.

"Can't even tell me that?" Ciel got off his desk and nearly walked to the door with Sebastian following him, but he stopped and stated quietly. "I have no use for a servant, much less a lover, who cannot tell me the simplest of things."

Sebastian opened the door from above him and nodded in response. Ciel walked out and up to his bedroom.

"Don't worry about getting me ready for bed tonight. I'll do it."

'….I see.' Sebastian bowed as Ciel walked away.

**In an unknown place filled with darkness….**

A dark, small figure put a finger to his wide smiling lips. He couldn't believe he was actually able to do what he just did but that meant nothing to him now. Now was the time to begin striking.

"It's time…it's time it's time it's finally FINALLY time!" The figure cheered and danced around in happiness. His servant bowed and took out an item out of his coat.

"Understood. I'll put the necessary items and people into place, My lord."

**Yay. Just to let you guys know I'm in my second day of testing. It's not as hard as I thought it would be. I've even made some new friends. While at the testing we often took 30 minutes breaks and during these breaks I wrote an outline for the rest of the plot so I won't be playing it by ear anymore. I'm so glad I could release a chapter under the current conditions. I love you guys baaaai~**


	10. The Rainbow Rose

**K wrote two chapters in a day. Yay!**

_A dark, small figure put a finger to his wide smiling lips. He couldn't believe he was actually able to do what he just did but that meant nothing to him now. Now was the time to begin striking. _

"_It's time…it's time it's time it's finally FINALLY time!" The figure cheered and danced around in happiness. His servant bowed and took out an item out of his coat._

"_Understood. I'll put the necessary items and people into place, My lord."_

Ciel kept trying after waking up. Kept trying during his bath, kept trying through the morning but nothing.

Sebastian was not letting a word leave his lips around his ex-lover. Or _ex-lovers_.

'He could even be with someone else right now for all I know.' Ciel thought. Suddenly his three other servants burst in, smiling.

Sebastian was glad to see them. Maybe they'd be able to get Ciel to stop asking questions…

"Lady Elizabeth is coming!" They said in unison.

Ciel sighed. The interrogation would have to commence another time. He and his servants were downstairs and prepared in record time as a pink carriage came towards the large gate. It slowed to a stop and in a burst of pink dress, white ruffles and blonde hair Lady Elizabeth popped out, holding a large basket and screaming in happiness and tackled hugged Ciel.

Sebastian's eye twitched a little, Just a little, in his fuming anger

Ciel looked at Sebastian and said to him.

"As long you lie and refuse to tell me what I need to know you'll have to deal with it."

Elizabeth's head cocked to the side in confusion. The other servants couldn't hear him.

"Well…Ciel I got a surprise present for you."

"Lizzie!" Ciel said in a way that made Sebastian want to go demon killer raging madness on the young blonde girl. "You shouldn't have!"

"I didn't Ciel, someone wanted me to give it to you!"

"Huh?" Ciel asked in confusion.

"It comes from a secret admirer." Elizabeth pulled out a black rose. "Huh?"

"What is it Lizzie?"

"It was…bright blue when I first got it."

Sebastian stared at the rose for a minute, a drop of sweat trailing down his forehead. Little did he know that his young master was recording all his body language out of the corner of his uncovered eye.

"So you think it might be dying?"

"It couldn't be I only got it." Elizabeth put in front of her, hiding it from the sun in her shadow and her eyes widened. "CIEL LOOK!"

"It's changing colors." Ciel whispered as the rose began changing from a dark, empty black to a luxurious bright blue.

"Oh wow…"

Sebastian bit down on his lip as hard as he could in silent worry and anger.

"Lizzie we should go inside and see what happens when we put it under different types of light."

"And plant it in something so it doesn't die."

At the end of the day Ciel was exhausted. It seemed that the rose could only turn bright blue and black in sunlight and a darker blue while in the moonlight, much to Elizabeth's dismay. Elizabeth decided that she was going to look for a rose: _"Just like the one that my adversary got for my Ciel!"_

Ciel learned back, allowing the rose to rest in a near overly decorated flower pot on his desk. He turned around and observed it, it peeked his curiosity…but something else did as well.

"Sebastian you seem rather afraid of this flower." Ciel said, looking towards his servant who stood there, glaring at the flower. "Could it be that it's for you? Ciel meant in a teasing way but the answer was responded as a small sound of surprise from the demon. "IT REALLY IS FOR YOU….."

Sebastian didn't look at Ciel, he stared at the blank wall on his opposite side.

Ciel plucked the rose out of the dirt filled pot and got up.

"Tell me Sebastian…your lover sent you this flower didn't he?" Ciel held the flower in Sebastian's face.

Sebastian looked away.

Ciel moved it wherever Sebastian moved his head. He was getting sick of Sebastian's question avoidance. It was time for answers NOW.

For almost fifteen minutes Sebastian had to turn his head over and over again until he finally picked Ciel up by his hand and squeezed…._**hard.**_

Ciel grunted and struggled to keep hold of the rose but dropped it and only then did Sebastian glance at him.

"I'm….sorry." He unceremoniously dropped the young boy to the floor and walked out with a quiet "excuse me."

"Sebastian!" Ciel grabbed the rose and ran after the fleeing servant, but he could never catch up with him, all he saw was the split end of Sebastian's jacket fading into the darkness of the night.

**Awwwwwwwww. Poor Ciel ;-; well next time dun be all be in Sebastian BIZNEZZZ **


	11. Sebastian's Fake Pain, Ciel's Fake Anger

**Yay chapter 10. *blows a party whistle* weeee woohoo! Unforntunately I'm sick and threw up twice today**

_For almost fifteen minutes Sebastian had to turn his head over and over again until he finally picked Ciel up by his hand and squeezed….__**hard.**_

_Ciel grunted and struggled to keep hold of the rose but dropped it and only then did Sebastian glance at him._

"_I'm….sorry." He unceremoniously dropped the young boy to the floor and walked out with a quiet "excuse me."_

"_Sebastian!" Ciel grabbed the rose and ran after the fleeing servant, but he could never catch up with him, all he saw was the split end of Sebastian's jacket fading into the darkness of the night._

**The next day**

Sebastian's head hung down in sadness as he walked into the room. Regret and hatred filled his being at this point, but not towards Ciel. He focused and walked into Ciel's room holding his clothing for today. He opened the curtains revealing a world of sunlight and plants that dripped in dew. He whirled the near silent cart that held Ciel's breakfast around to the small white table.

"It's time to wake up My Lord."

Ciel slowly got up, the black rose was safely hidden in his drawer, it was quite obvious that Sebastian didn't want to see it and he wasn't going to get any answers.

"I've prepared a breakfast of Vanilla Chai tea and-" Sebastian took a good look at Ciel's glare and was slightly stunned. It looked like the threat of a future bitch slap if he didn't shut up now. So he did.

Ciel ate in silence, allowed Sebastian to dress him in silence, and sat in silence looking over papers and forms.

Until Sebastian decided to attempt to talk to him.

"My lord may I apologize for my outrage yeste-" He said bowing, but was cut off by

"Shut up." Ciel said, crossing his arms and folding his legs. "You're not sorry, you just want this awkward thing called 'love' to end as soon as possible. SO I'll end it for you." Ciel turned towards Sebastian who looked up at him from his bowed position. "Do not touch me, do not say my name, and DO NOT fucking disrespect me by ignoring my orders. Do you understand?"

Sebastian looked at his young enraged master, more guilt filling his heart than ever before.

'I wish I could tell you everything…I really do…but I have to keep lying to you like…like I don't belong to you.' His fists balled at his side and Ciel smirked.

"Yes My Lord." Sebastian got on one knee in front of his lord and kissed his shoe. "But please let it be known, that that is the only thing that I cannot tell you at the moment in tim-"

Ciel backslapped him so hard he almost fell over.

"What the hell are you fu- Oh you know what fuck this whole love bull, just take my soul and leave my body in some ditch somewhere." Ciel said, his arms crossed but rubbing the hand he slapped Sebastian with in pain.

"…I refuse. I will stay with my master to the very end."

"Dumbass." Ciel kicked him over and over again, in his stomach and face. "I'm sick-" kick. "Of you-" Kick "Lying to me!" Kick. .

And then a deep sigh when Sebastian got up, rubbing the blood from his mouth.

"Just… get out."

"Please at least allow me to explain." Sebastian bowed to him. He really did feel…love for Ciel.

"Fine. Explain."

"It's…painful.,. For me to talk about an-"

Punch in the stomach. A well aimed one at that. 'Ahh…so he was paying attention during that combat lesson…' Sebastian twitched

"That's all! I've talked with you about things that force me down the road of giving you my soul and you've taken my body! And you're disobeying an order because its 'painful' to talk about!" Another punch in the stomach.

Sebastian figured it out in a half second, Ciel wanted him to feel as much pain as he felt when he lied…he'd play along.

Sebastian grabbed his stomach, grunting a bit and successfully faking to be in pain. Ciel then backslapped him twice and uppercut him. Sebastian intentionally bit his tongue when Ciel's fist forced his hand ward and fell to his knees. He let some of it drip from his lips. Ciel wasn't finished though…

Ciel put his heel on the servant's head, forcing him into the ground that grinding his face against the floor. Sebastian was happy as he pulled out another flawless imitation of pain. He actually kind of wanted Ciel to abuse him, he felt as though that would stop the guilt and make Ciel feel better.

Ciel lowered his foot and went to Sebastian's side and kicked it.

'Fight back you fucking retard. Fight back and hurt me so bad that you'll have to kill me.' Was all that went through Ciel's mind as he kicked Sebastian in the ribs, making him cough blood and roll over. Ciel sat on top of him. He wasn't angry…he wanted it to end. He wanted to let Sebastian break free of this life, break free away from serving.

'Eat my soul, be happy. You can get it now.' He smiled and leaned over, licking up some of Sebastian's blood and then licking a trail to Sebastian's ears.

"I'm nothing like your first lover am I?" He whispered and bit on Sebastian's ear.

It took the servant all he had not to try to overtake him.

"No…..you're not." Sebastian suppressed a gasp. "you're..much much better." '_and you have no idea by how much.' _Sebastian thought.

"Oh really? Bullshit."

'Might as well agree with everything he says.' He closed his eyes. "Yes My lord….It seems that all I can do is lie to you."

"So. And as I said before-" Ciel cut off to lower Sebastian's collar, allowing him access to his neck. "I have no use for those whom lie to me. But I will bless you with my mark…" Ciel bit down as hard as he could on Sebastian's upper neck. The 'suffering' servant scratched the floors and bit his lip, trying not to moan. The mark bled though, but Sebastian just loved the way it _felt_. His master showing real dominance over him like this.

After 5 minutes Ciel finally got up, wiping the blood off his lips and getting up off of him.

"So… My lord." Sebastian slowly sat up.

"Get out."

"Yes Master."

"Don't call me that. And just for clarification I meant get out as in out of the estate. And never come back."

Sebastian's eyes widened. He wasn't expecting that.

"And if you're going to fake being in pain you should make sure whoever you're faking doesn't know you very well." Ciel said, walking around his desk and sitting down with his eyes closed. When he opened his eyes, Sebastian had in fact disappeared.

'He'll be back soon. I'm sure of it.' Ciel said, leaning back in his chair and playing with the dart he used to stab Sebastian in the center of his forehead. His eye didn't hurt, surprisingly.

'That 'bond' bullshit…..Probably just an eye infection that worked its way out.' Ciel thought smugly as he flipped the dart over and over in his hands. He lost a pawn, but he had many many more. One lost wouldn't make that much of a difference, especially when he wasn't able to tell just which color it was as it weave a web of lies and one sided love.

**All you Sebastian lovers : Omgsh Ciel how mean and evil can you be ;-;**

**All you Ciel lovers : Sebastian how could you lie to him like that and not tell him anything! You're the one at fault**

**Lovers of both : ASDFAKJHGAS will they get back together!**

**Lol….I'm evil so I'm not telling.**


	12. Alois Arrives

**Chapter 11. Gosh it's so fun to write this, especially after finishing the plot outline.**

"_And if you're going to fake being in pain you should make sure whoever you're faking doesn't know you very well." Ciel said, walking around his desk and sitting down with his eyes closed. When he opened his eyes, Sebastian had in fact disappeared._

'_He'll be back soon. I'm sure of it.' Ciel said, leaning back in his chair and playing with the dart he used to stab Sebastian in the center of his forehead. His eye didn't hurt, surprisingly._

'_That 'bond' bullshit…..Probably just an eye infection that worked its way out.' Ciel thought smugly as he flipped the dart over and over in his hands. He lost a pawn, but he had many many more. One lost wouldn't make that much of a difference, especially when he wasn't able to tell just which color it was as it weave a web of lies and one sided love._

**The next day…**

Sebastian surprisingly did not come back. Maybe he was gone for good. Maybe he only planned to come when Ciel died or got his revenge. Either way the demonic servant was gone and that itself was enough to give Ciel a break, but when his three servant broke into his office without knocking for the second time in 48 hours and reported that Lady Elizabeth was coming again he wondered just how he'd get through another one of her visits without someone with godlike abilities at his command.

'To think I've actually become spoiled….' Ciel thought slightly angry at himself. His blonde friend ran up to him after jumping from the carriage, smiling widely and looked at Ciel.

"Ciel, I found my rival…I mean your admirer." Elizabeth pouted. "He wanted me to bring him and his servant here." Her arms were crossed and she pouted unhappily as a blond boy slightly taller than Ciel with slightly tanned skin wearing a purple jacket and a black long sleeved- short shorts one piece with a butler that had the same feeling around him as Sebastian following him exited the carriage.

"Ahhh…His estate is sooo big…." The boy blonde squealed. "I've never met Phantomhive in person…" He ran towards Ciel and shook his hand. "Are you Ciel Phantomhive's son."

"No, I'm Ciel Phantomhive, were you the one who sent me that rose?" Ciel shook his hand slowly, examining the boy. Probably some spoiled rich kid with no idea of what he was doing or getting himself into.

"Ah, you received it!" He smiled. "Oh. My apologies. I'm Alois Trancy." He curtsied to Ciel happily. "Pleased to meet you."

'Might as well see how much of a douchebag I can be.'

Ciel leaned over and pulled Alois' hand to his lips, kissing it gently.

"The pleasure is all mine Sir Alois." Ciel smiled. He could practically see the heart flying out of the blonde's eyes and Elizabeth fuming in the background.

"We should go inside. I'll have my servants make us some tea." Ciel turned around, but was stopped by Alois through a near bone crushing hug from behind.

"Nono!" Alois yelled in disagreement. "Please allow mine to do it." He gestured to Claude who respectfully bowed.

"I would be honored, my Lords."

"It's decided then."

"I'm coming to-" Elizabeth was cut off by an steel hard look only given by those that could kill from Alois. (1) "Um….ne-never mind..." She ran back to the carriage, frightened. Ciel paid her no mind while Alois dragged him along, running to the estate.

The rest of the day was spent sipping tea and talking about the life experiences and lifestyle of the two rich and famous boys sitting next to each other at the dining room table. Ciel was surprised to learn (by slip of tongue) that Alois' family members had all died.

'He's so lonely….kind of like me.' Ciel thought and immediately cursed himself. 'I clung to Sebastian because I was lonely, not out of love. How pathetic am I?'

"So after we left the drug lord's den, I saw a picture of flamingos on the wall and I screamed 'FLY PELICAN FLY!'" (2)

Ciel smirked. Unlike Ciel whom did work directly under the Queen, Alois did investigations and worked closely with the police and the Queens Guard.

'I didn't think we'd be so alike.' Ciel smiled. "I remember a similar time when I was drugged on opium in an assassination attempt gone wrong. I thought one of servants was a horse and I rode on her around the house.

Alois laughed and laughed and then gave Ciel a happy smile.

"I'm so glad we met….did…did you like the gift?" He waved and Claude disappeared from the room.

Ciel nodded and smiled. 'Ah I see. Now he wants to charm me…' Alois sat just a bit closer then friends should and ran his nose against Ciel's cheek, never touching it with his lips.

"Your skin is so fair….how?" Alois continued feeling on Ciel's skin with nervous fingers and gentle touches.

"Good heritage?" Ciel shrugged. He was acting in a manner so…unlike someone like him. Alois ran his fingers down Ciel's neck and back up again over his jugular, feeling the warm blood moving beneath the skin.

"I love you Ciel….you're so….you look like…a porcelain doll." Alois stuttered and tripped over his words. Ciel smiled and hugged Alois.

"Thank you."

"You're…you're….you're touching me…" Alois said in disbelief. "Ciel…your hands feel so warm…" Alois hugged him back.

**Elsewhere…**

Yes the tall then black figure with the top hat and the heeled boots was undoubtedly Sebastian Michealis, but the one thing Claude couldn't find out no matter how hard he tried was _what the hell he was DOING_. First he went south, then northeast, then west, then southeast and then finally coming back again, a few miles north of the Phantomhive manor. He repeated then pattern twice before not only circling around it in a complete and total circle but then disappearing.

'I will have to record it on a map tomorrow….' Claude returned to the Phantomhive manor, silently as though he was never gone.

"Ciel, which form of the rose do you like the most?" Alois asked, holding the rose close and hand his hand in front of it, blocking the sunlight from a nearby window making it change its color.

"I like….the black version…" Ciel said, watching Alois raise his hand and making the rose turn black.

"Why?" Alois turned it slowly and stared, as though he was trying to figure out a mystery.

"Because…it's like a mask from the light…It shows the exact opposite of what's been shown around it."

Alois smiled. "I never thought of it like that…." He returned to staring at the rose. "I like the light blue version better though….It's like only when few can see it does it feel safe enough to show its true colors…it hides the truth…"

Ciel stared at Alois, he seemed to be…fading out? Ciel didn't have a word for it.

"But I…" Alois was whispering under his breath. "Also have a truth that will be uncovered….but this truth is hidden by false truth…."

"A-Alois?" Ciel reached for his arm and touched him

"WHAT?" Alois screamed in shock and suddenly looked over at Ciel who jumped and how loud that scream was. After ten full heartbeats of silence Alois finally caught himself. "Oh my goodness I'm so sorry."

'He…faded out back there… I wonder why.'

"Umm... I should just leave." Alois got up but Ciel grabbed his hand.

"No, please stay with me a bit longer." Ciel pulled Alois closer. "It would be rude that such a loving and cherished quest to leave now wouldn't it?"

"Umm...I-I guess so…" Alois blushed.

After getting bathed in separate baths, which Ciel was thankful for and Alois angry at, they both went to bed in rooms that sat next to each other. Claude then snuck around, looking for any trace of Sebastian.

'Stage one complete. Sebastian really isn't coming back.' Claude frowned, he wanted to fight with the black haired butler but oh well….maybe Ciel would be a good secondary master.

**Oooooo. Ciel stop acting like that and forgetting Sebastian like that. Meanie.**

**1 : Alois…Alloys. Steel. Get it :3 HAHAHHAHAHAH- I'm such a nerd :(**

**2: This a joke from Scarface. The guy is sitting in a tube watching a video of flamingos and (since he's high) he says 'fly pelican fly!'**


	13. So Sweet He'll Kill You For It

**Weeeeeee LETS START!**

"_No, please stay with me a bit longer." Ciel pulled Alois closer. "It would be rude that such a loving and cherished quest to leave now wouldn't it?"_

"_Umm...I-I guess so…" Alois blushed._

_After getting bathed in separate baths, which Ciel was thankful for and Alois angry at, they both went to bed in rooms that sat next to each other. Claude then snuck around, looking for any trace of Sebastian._

'_Stage one complete. Sebastian really isn't coming back.' Claude frowned, he wanted to fight with the black haired butler but oh well….maybe Ciel would be a good secondary master._

**The next morning.**

Ciel had just woken up of his own accord, most likely hours later then Sebastian would've woke him up. He thought Alois was still sleeping, until he felt something running down his back.

"Good morning."

'Oh Alois is in my bed. That's nice.' Ciel smiled. Then came to a realization.

"Alois why are you in my bed!"

"PLEASE DON'T BE MAD." Alois got up and hugged him tightly. "I don't want you to be mad at me. I just got scared…it was dark and and…and."

And Ciel hugged him back. "Alois. I apologize for not asking earlier, but it would seem you have Nyctophobia."

"Nick-two-phobia." Alois slowly pronounced it, pulling away from the hug and putting a finger to his lips. "Is that a fear of the dark?"

Ciel nodded.

"Is that what they call it?" Alois asked no one in particular and laid back in his pure white bedclothes. (1)

"Yes…Hey Alois."

"Hmmm?" He toyed with his hair, curling it around and playing with it (2)

"When I was little whenever I would get scared of the dark I would imagine all the people who I idolized, like knights and the queen, protecting my bedroom and stopping anything from attacking me." Ciel quietly lied. He never did that, but he thought it could cheer up Alois.

And it worked.

"I'll imagine that you and Claude are protecting me then!" He cheered in happiness.

Ciel gave the blonde a wide smile.

**Elsewhere…**

After tracing the path that Sebastian was taking Claude figured out two things.

One: He's walking around the Phantomhive Estate, just out of sight.

Two: He's walking in a pattern that matches the marked eye of his master.

'Such a...foolish thing you are.' Claude thought as he continued following him through the forest. 'You haven't learned anything.'

Sebastian stopped walking for a moment, then turned around and began heading west, which was of course the next part of the pattern.

'I should intervene or at least-'

"So tell me Claude, how have you been doing the past two hundred years?" Sebastian said, continuing walking his path.

Claude let out a deep sigh and began walking next to Sebastian.

"I'm fine…..your starving."

"As are you." Sebastian paid him no mind and kept looking forward. "Something's been bugging me lately."

"Why haven't I attacked you?"

"Yes."

Claude could see the entrapment coming and fixed his glasses, intent on escaping it.

"I've been ordered to watch, not kill."

"Why not attack me on your own accord then?"

Another attempt to trap him. 'You never change Sebastian.' Claude ignored that question and simply continued following Sebastian.

"The silent treatment only makes me more curious." Sebastian whispered and immediately thought of Ciel.

"Tell me Sebastian, has your beloved master kicked you out like a misbehaved dog or?"

Sebastian gritted his teeth in anger. It always started like this whenever they met. Claude got his answer from the silence and almost smiled in victory.

"I find it quite…amusing that you let a fourteen year old human rule over you and then dump you asid-" Claude shut himself up when he saw that Sebastian's demonic aura begin to leak out.

'Yes. Shut up.' Sebastian thought, on the verge of starting an all out battle with him.

The rest of the walk was silence…..

Until Claude ran off .

Sebastian looked left and right. No sight of Claude. He then slammed his fist straight through a tree in his silent rage.

He let Claude win.

And then get away.

Sebastian grunted and pulled his hand back, his fists balling in rage from his submissiveness.

'One of these days Claude…I'm going to rip your neck out.'

**Back at the estate…**

Alois and Ciel were playing chess together, Alois obviously not used to the game and Ciel being more than willing to teach him.

"Umm..ummm…" Alois twiddled his fingers as he thought of what to do next. Ciel had taken his queen at the cost of his knight, and Alois was just three moves away from checkmate. Alois moved his king, backing him away from Ciel's advancing second knight and queen.

Claude walked in pushing a silver cart with two dishes on them, his glasses on perfectly straight and his face as stoic as ever…

Even though he seriously pushed Sebastian. A small smirk threatened to grace his face, but he refused to let it show.

"Ciel can I ask you something?" Alois moved his pawn in the way of Ciel's queen in an attempt to stop his attack.

"Hm?" Ciel took the pawn with his own, putting Alois' king in danger once more.

"I…I want to be with you." Alois said before knocking down his own king with a pluck of his finger.

Ciel gave him a questioning look and leaned back in his chair, folding his legs.

"I mean like…like…together together."

"I thought we already were together together."

"We..we are?" Alois shrieked in happiness and stood up, nearly knocking over the table in his happiness.

"Yes. You've so far slept in my bed and have spent the past two days clinging to me…you also brought me a gorgeous gif-" Ciel was cut off by Alois' lips crushing themselves against his.

They felt so soft and tasted of sweets. His body against Ciel's, his blonde soft hair pressing itself against Ciel's cheeks, it all felt so gentle and loving….

Only one thing went through Ciel's mind.

'This feels fucking horrible and it tastes like swallowing a three hundred pound bag of sugar.' Ciel prevented himself from grimacing or spitting after the kiss ended, Alois blushing wildly across from him.

"I'm sorry..I just couldn't hold myself back…"

"It's alright…you taste very…sweet." Ciel gave him a slick smile and licked his lips. Alois swooned and flopped back down in his chair. 'So please never do that again. Ever. Or I will kill you.'

Claude coughed gently to let them know of his presence and pushed the cart a bit further into the room. He served the young boys their food before excusing himself to proceed with the next phase of the plan…

**Hmmm hope you like this chapter. It felt strange typing it. Maybe cause theres no Sebastian x Ciel shota adorableness?**


	14. A Red Doctor and Shepard's Pie

**Excuse the upcoming time skip. My apologies. Yes there's a time skip.**

'_This feels fucking horrible and it tastes like swallowing a three hundred pound bag of sugar.' Ciel prevented himself from grimacing or spitting after the kiss ended, Alois blushing wildly across from him._

"_I'm sorry..I just couldn't hold myself back…"_

"_It's alright…you taste very…sweet." Ciel gave him a slick smile and licked his lips. Alois swooned and flopped back down in his chair. 'So please never do that again. Ever. Or I will kill you.'_

_Claude coughed gently to let them know of his presence and pushed the cart a bit further into the room. He served the young boys their food before excusing himself to proceed with the next phase of the plan…_

_Four days later…._

Ciel couldn't take it anymore.

"NO ALOIS. I WILL NOT HAVE SEX WITH YOU."

"But…but you said we were together together…"

Ciel let out a deep sigh.

"I'm sorry. I just can't….it feels weird just kissing you."

"W…what?" Alois' eyes were watering and he was almost shaking now.

"It's….way too early. We've really been rushing this too much…." Ciel sighed. "I'm sorry if I lead you on."

Alois cried and ran back to his room and Ciel sat in the hallway, reflecting on the past week. Pure hell.

The past few days were filled by subtle hints of sex from Alois, the annoying blonde whom he could barely take being around much less being with. No Sebastian…

Ciel blushed and hid his face in his own embarrassment. Was he actually missing the demon? No. No he'd never.

'I've got more pride then that….and more pawns at my disposal…' he thought and coughed.

Ciel coughed hard and loud for five minutes nonstop then he rubbed his lips and sniffled. He had been coughing like that for seven hours and it was really beginning to hurt. He took a deep breath and got up. He was exhausted for right now….he just wanted to sleep and nothing else.

**The next morning.**

Ciel didn't even wanted to get out of bed, his body was racked with fever and pain, the aching in his throat really hurt to all hell. He rubbed it but that didn't seem to help at all. He forced himself out of bed, wearing dark purple silk nightclothes with flowers on them. (1)

He looked around for Alois and Claude and couldn't find a trace of them.

'Looks like I'm all alone again.' Ciel said with a slight smirk on his lips and tested his voice.

"London Bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down."(2) He spoke loudly with his terribly scratchy voice, ending with a loud cough. His voice had been getting scratchier and scratchier lately. He brushed and hair out of his face and ran his hand over the eye patch then shuddered and smacked himself in the head.

'Stop thinking of Sebastian….he means nothing to you…' Ciel looked down and rubbed his head in exhaustion.

He walked to the nearest bathroom, intent on finding out what was causing his cough. He stood up in the mirror and opened his mouth wide, then went into a coughing fit.

He coughed for at least fifteen minute before he finally stopped with a spurt of blood leaving his mouth.

**In the forests to the north…**

"Claude you're intent on bugging me today aren't you."

"No." Claude adjusted his glasses and walked up from his safe distance.

"I see no reason why you're following me around then." Sebastian said before Claude was directly in front of him.

"Perhaps if I got a bit closer." Claude leaned in, just about to brush his lips against Sebastian's before he turned away and stood in place.

"Oh you mother fucker…" Sebastian quietly hissed and walked around Claude quickly.

"My apologies Michealis."

"Slime like you aren't allowed to say my name." Sebastian hissed dangerously.

"Really?" Claude smiled and pulled his gloves off as he walked towards Sebastian.

Sebastian was only a few moments from going true demon on Claude. He was already pissed off with the world enough as it is, so killing Claude would be…

'Stress relief.' Sebastian thought grinning as Claude came running his hand balled up into a fist.

Within five minutes Claude was being wailed on by Sebastian, tied to a nearby tree with Sebastian's black trench coat while his hat lay somewhere, forgotten in a nearby bush.

Sebastian felt great, this violence felt so good to him. He wasn't particularly evil (not counting the whole DEMON thing...) but his needed a release.

And smashing in Claude face was hands down the best release, proven around every fifty to seventy-five years to still be effective.

"ugh-ahh." Claude grunted as Sebastian's face connected with his face, leaving another large bruise right next to his bleeding lips.

"So Claude, tell me." Sebastian smiled his devilish smile, "Exactly why are you following me." He pulled on his glove, pulling on a bit more to show that he meant 'tell me or I'll be fixing all my problems by beating the living fucking hell out of you.'

Claude smiled in his direction and cocked his head to the side, half of his face was covered in reddish black blood that dripped onto the coat and tree.

"I came to see you."

Sebastian smiled, showing his teeth this time. Claude stood his ground, somewhat scared. Sebastian's eyes then changed to pink, near catlike and he put his foot on Claude's face, pressing him against the tree painfully.

"I love it when we meet, honestly. You just love using this ugly mug of yours to relieve my stress." Sebastian stomped on Claude's face repeatedly, laughing quietly in his insane happiness.

Claude didn't make a sound while Sebastian continued or when he stopped.

"So tell me the real reason." The currently grinning demon ex-butler hissed happily.

"I told you the reason. I came to see yo-"

Sebastian's hand was around his throat immediately, silencing him. A wide toothy grin revealing sharp shiny catlike teeth graced Sebastian's face.

"So you continue to lie…oh well."

"1673." Claude smirked and Sebastian frowned, his demon self hiding and his human 'costume' coming out. "You want a repeat of that?"

Sebastian frowned and turned around, snatching his black trench coat and releasing the battered Claude.

"I have no intention on wasting any time on you." Sebastian whipped his coat about, flawlessly removing all of the demonic blood, and carried it on one arm as he walked away.

"Really then?" the battered servant smirked and adjusted his glasses. "Did you enjoy my present at least?"

"Claude." Sebastian looked back at him in anger. "Stop stalking me."

'My loss this time I suppose.' The spectacle adorning servant disappeared.

**Back at the mansion…**

Ciel held onto his forehead in pain, he had a terrible headache combined with an aching throat and his eye was hurting. He collapsed onto his knees and everything almost went black for the fourth time….

'It hurts….why does it hurt….' Ciel gasped in pain as he weakly attempted to pull himself up but instead fell and hurt his head. He decided to just lay there in pain until it all went away. 'Such a childish thing to hope.' He admitted as he balled up and refused to scream. With his throat he knew screaming would only make it worse, instead he bit down hard on his lower lip until he bled and continued painfully. Finally after twenty minutes of agonizing pain and three blood coughing fits he went unconscious.

Alois watched from the doorway, angry.

'Good. Suffer. Feel the same way I do.' He thought, wiping his eyes as his feelings were so hurt by Ciel's rejection of him. Alois stared at Ciel for a long time, then carefully tip-toed over to him and looked at him.

Gorgeous and breathtaking in every way imaginable, his perfect, porcelain features contrasted with the blood on his skin. He wanted to hold Ciel close and never let him go, keeping him safe and making everything all right for him. He leaned over, getting a closer look at his blood stained doll and then gently pecked him on the lips. He brushed the hair out of his face, examining for one last moment before stepping away to make a quick phone call…

Hours later Ciel woke up, lying face up in his bed in new clothing. A woman's voice went through the room, warning him.

"Be extremely careful. You're sick and tired."

Madame Red.

Ciel slowly got up, to ensure he didn't feel any dizziness.

"Ciel tell me, what happened in the bathroom?" Madame Red sat on the edge of Ciel's bed, crossing her legs.

"Umm..what's..what's going on?"

"Ciel you went unconscious in the bathroom and you were soaked in blood. I need to know what happened before I can help you."

"Madame Red please tell me who called you here."

"The young blond boy he's-" Madame pointed to the door where she had last seen Alois, but the young blonde was gone. "Well he was here but he said he didn't want to see you just yet."

"Umm…okay." Ciel grabbed his head, wincing in pain. "I'm sorry I bumped my head…"

"Along with what happened or is that the cause?"

"No I was coughing up blood…."

Madame Red bit her lips and looked down. 'Not good.' Then showed Ciel a stoic face when he looked over in concern. "Please tell me when it started."

"A while ago…" He rubbed his throat, it still hurt. It didn't feel dry it just burned and ached. It was irritating and agonizing pain.

"Alright. Well I'll give you some pain reliever, call me if the pain gets worse. I'll get a diagnosis for you right away."

"Was the bathroom cleaned up?"

"Yes. Why?"

"No reason." Ciel's eyes slid over to the door, seeing Alois peeking from the side.

Just then a raven appeared in a cloud of black feathers, a scroll in its mouth.

"What-" The doctor began but the raven opened its eyes.

Its six eyes and examined her.

She hushed immediately. 'It knows…he knows.'

It dropped the scroll onto Ciel's lap and then burst into green flame that somehow didn't leave a mark on the bed sheets or Ciel.

He picked up the scroll and opened it, inside it was only a paragraph long with broken sentences and a lock of gray hair on it. He read it quietly and bit his lip while the scroll hid his face from Madame Red.

'_Don't trust Madame Red, don't trust anyone besides Sebastian. Not even yourself. Come here tomorrow morning or I'll pick you up in the afternoon. Sebastian must be with you. Alois is creepy. I like dead bodies and shepard's pie….' (3)_

_Love_

_Undertaker._

_P.S. Worse comes down to worse trust in your three idiot servants'_

'Don't trust Madame red?' Ciel glanced at the young doctor's face. He immediately put on a goofy face to try and make him laugh. 'Why shouldn't I trust her?'

"So what does it say?" She inquired with a smile.

"Nothing just-" The lock of gray hair fell from the scroll, into Madame Red's field of vision…

**Ooooo what does the hair meeeean?**

**1: I have bedclothes like that,**

**2: Omgsh hes quoting the queen from episode 20 or so….but then madame red is alive so WTF1! Lol….**

**3: Made with human meat :3 mm mm goooood.**


	15. Alois' Insanity

**Hmmmm..I wonder if someone's figured out the mystery yet….oh well.**

'_Don't trust Madame Red, don't trust anyone besides Sebastian. Not even yourself. Come here tomorrow morning or I'll pick you up in the afternoon. Sebastian must be with you. Alois is creepy. I like dead bodies and shepard's pie….'_

_Love_

_Undertaker._

_P.S. Worse comes down to worse trust in your three idiot servants'_

'_Don't trust Madame red?' Ciel glanced at the young doctor's face. He immediately put on a goofy face to try and make him laugh. 'Why shouldn't I trust her?'_

"_So what does it say?" She inquired with a smile._

"_Nothing just-" The lock of gray hair fell from the scroll, into Madame Red's field of vision…_

The look on her face was terrifying, she looked like she was about to go insane with madness. It lasted for a half second. Ciel caught a glimpse of it and decided to heed the Undertakers warning.

'I need answers.' Was the first thing he thought until Madame Red placed the same stoic face back on. "Says that I need to go see him."

"I don't recommend travel in your condition. Maybe in a week or so."

Ciel noticed something in the tone that screamed _bad_.

"Alright. I'll send a message to him." Ciel ended the lie with a wheeze.

"Okay. Be sure you stay in bed now. I've got other patients that I must help, please be careful." Madame Red kissed his forehead gently and walked out.

After he was sure she was down the hall and gone Ciel moved like the wind, preparing everything for his trip tomorrow. Screw being sick, he needed answers. He hid his pistol under his pillow and got together his outfit, hid it under his bed.

'Something's wrong.' Ciel thought as he glanced outside his room, looking for Alois. He thought back and bit his lip. 'The timing of everything is FAR too good.'

Alois' rose being sent to him and Sebastian acting weird around it.

Strange.

Sebastian leaving only a day after Alois arrives?

Too strange to ignore.

Ciel then put two and two together and closed the door. He then pushed one of his chairs against it

'I've been set up….and so has Sebastian.' Ciel realized and then thought about Alois' mysterious servant who disappeared at the same time every day…What could he be doing? "He might know where Sebastian is, I've got to war-" Ciel caught himself. 'Help Sebastian WHY? The lier wouldn't tell me anything…maybe if he told me shit we wouldn't be in a mess like this.' He stomped his foot and cursed his own weakness. His teeth gritted in anger and he punched the wall, he silently admitted that there was not a lot he could do in his current position….

Outside in the middle of the garden Alois dealt with his own pathetic grief, crying and mumbling about his black haired blue eyed porcelain doll and what he meant to him.

'How could he just reject me like that?' Alois thought and tore at the grass, uprooting all the dirt and small plants from their homes and looking up to see Claude looking down on him. "I'm ugly and stupid, I know…."

"You like Ciel right?" Claude looked towards the estate with an evil gleam in his eyes.

"Of course, I love him!" Alois yelled, large tears dripping down his face and cheeks in sadness.

"Then take him by force." Claude said, walking away. "That way is really always the best way."

'By force….' Alois leaned back in sadness and thought about what his servant said. '…will I have to find truth that way too?' part of him whispered to the rest, then quieted again. Alois grabbed his heart and sniffled. 'The truth beyond false truth…' His hand stretched out towards the setting sun as he smiled a strange mysterious smile. 'I'll find it by force…through the porcelain doll.'

Sebastian stared at his hand, it ached and sometimes he could not grasp things. He knew it was caused because he and Ciel were separated but he couldn't help but feel that Ciel was feeling even worse than he was….and he couldn't stop thinking about Ciel and his gorgeous perfect body. Sebastian bit his lip in self consuming anger, leaving the estate was masters orders but the want to go back to Ciel's side was overtaking him…

He looked up to the orange and red sky, the sun was setting and then at that moment there was the last push that forced him to ignore his master's orders to not come back.

A black raven with six red eyes holding in his mouth, a chess piece…The black king.

Sebastian stood and stared in disbelief at what was undoubtedly the Undertakers message to go back to Ciel's side before he blinked.

And the raven's beak opened, letting the chess piece drop to the ground and revealing that it was broken and chipped.

Sebastian gasped and took off, running in the direction of the estate, he now understood it all fully. He understood what happened every time and just how many lies have been floating around and he knew the truth.

He just hoped he could get to tell Ciel.

**Back at the estate**

Ciel was lying down, exhausted and napping. The day was terrible and long but surprisingly he seemed to be getting better….

From Alois' point of view, this was a very VERY bad thing.

'I won't let my porcelain doll get better like this….I'll have to…' Alois picked up the piece of wood he had gotten from the edge of the garden and walked softly into the room. 'If I want to see the truth behind the truth then I must…that's what the beautiful woman said…' He crawled onto the bed, sitting on top of Ciel with the 2 by 4 at in his left hand. Ciel slept so peacefully….that would be short lived.

"_If you want to find the truth….you must break the porcelain doll…then it will tell you the secret."_ Alois recalled those words.

"The true truth." Alois whispered quietly, raising the board high above his head. "Shall be revealed to me…"He brought it down with all his strength and Ciel got the rudest awakening of his life.

**Alois why are you attacking Ciel! Whyyyy? SEBASTIAN HURRY U MUST SAAAAVE HIM ;-;**


	16. FightFlight

**Well you've been awaiting this chapter, and all its answers. Don't worry They will be revealed. And ya know. More questions.**

'_I won't let my porcelain doll get better like this. I can't . If I do it'll be harder to break.….I'll have to…' Alois picked up the piece of wood he had gotten from the edge of the garden and walked softly into the room. 'If I want to see the truth behind the truth then I must…that's what the beautiful woman said…' He crawled onto the bed, sitting on top of Ciel with the 2 by 4 at in his left hand. Ciel slept so peacefully….that would be short lived._

"_If you want to find the truth….you must break the porcelain doll…then it will tell you the secret." Alois recalled those words._

"_The true truth." Alois whispered quietly, raising the board high above his head. "Shall be revealed to me…"He brought it down with all his strength and Ciel got the rudest awakening of his life._

Ciel screamed loudly, Alois kept hitting him and hitting him. He could feel his life giving blood spilled on his sheets and even when he screamed and begged for him to stop he kept going and going, but he never he his face. Ciel tried to hit him back but his arms and chest hurt so bad from the first and third hits that he couldn't fight back at all….

"S-stop…it hurts…"

Alois hit him a few more times to make sure. Ciel's blood dripped onto the sheets and dyed his features a mixture of red and near blank white.

"So beautiful…" Alois' hand wiped against his bleeding cheek and traced out of the cuts on Ciel's upper chest he had caused in a strange happiness. Ciel looked up, sweating and gasping for breath. He was going to die here, alone and scared. Pathetic. Weak….. "You really are so pretty….I want to be with you forever."

Ciel didn't say anything, he just gave him a glance filled with animosity and let his head drop to the side. Alois took that opportunity to lean over and kissed his victim/lover's jugular vein and then licked a trail to his lips.

"I'm going to take you…" His hands traveled under Ciel's clothing and his breath hitched. Ciel squeaked and let out a slow whine of pain as his fingers traveled along a bruised path of skin. He pulled up Ciel's shirt and leaned down, licking a trail from his nipples downwards until a distraction came to his attention.

Footsteps.

'Shit.'

The spectacle free Mey-Lin barged in with her guns pulled out and ran towards the bed.

"Get off of my Lord!" She screamed, her spectacles hidden in her pocket and her cold red eyes shining from the moonlight revealed by the nearby open windows. She tackled the blonde off and quickly picked Ciel up off his feet.

In a flash the two were out of the room, heading for the front door.

"Bard and Finnian are asleep; I didn't expect Sir Alois to attack you." They raced past light striped corridors where Mey-Lin could see the extent of Ciel's injury. Cuts and bruises everywhere, swelling but no broken bones or truly irreversible injuries. She was glad that she felt something inside of her speaking to her in the garden, when she laid her eyes upon that strange bird…."The enemy's servant is nowhere to be found but I recommend extreme caution." They made their way downstairs while Alois gathered himself and got up exhausted from the floor of Ciel's bedroom in shock.

Mey-Lin and Ciel were on the main entrance's steps when the front door opened and there, with a lit pure white candle in hand was Claude, adjusting his glasses.

'Damn it….' Mey-Lin readied her guns and her master stayed close, slightly unsure of the current situation.

'Sebastian….' He thought…'He could get us out of this…but Mey-Lin…there is a small chance that you will win.' She slowly strafed around Claude as she went down the steps. Ciel weakly followed, shaking lightly.

Claude seemed unworried, unfazed. This only added to the two struggling humans worry. Finally Mey-Lin reached the last step and then stayed in place for a long, long time.

After what seemed to be hours, when Alois stood at the top of the steps, about to order Claude to attack she made her move. She threw Ciel through the wall to the left, he went straight through it and a loud ripping noises went through the hall. Ciel was somewhat in shock before he realized that the wall was made of paper and then ran. 'Thank goodness for backup plans.'

"RUN." Mey-Lin said, blocking Claude's attack that came only a half second later, and the fight began.

Ciel back to see Mey-Lin, barely dodging Claude's attacks and being unable to do so much as attempt to pull a trigger in offense. He bit his lip and wished her good luck before continuing his run down the long dark passageway.

It seemed so long and so dark, unable to even see where he was going and just mindlessly running without understanding anything.

'Why the sudden attack….why did Mey-Lin know…is there a chance I can escape.' Ciel finally lost the breath gained by fight-flight and took a rest after what seemed like endless running down this dark tunnel. He gasped and wheezed for breath in exhaustion and then the worst thing that could've happened at that point happened.

A coughing fit, that lasted for an unknown amount of near infinite time and ended with a splatter and a scream. Mey-Lin's scream.

She had been injured, yes. That was obvious. But he shouldn't have hurt as much as it did… Mey-Lin backed up two steps before coughing up blood.

'I could've dodged that and counterattacked…' The red head silently admitted as she stumbled backwards, one gun occupied hand raised to her bleeding shoulder.

"Claude. End it already before the doll escapes." Alois yelled. Mey-Lin focused and took a deep breath out, she remembered her orders from Ciel Phantomhive when she was hired here….

'_Protect the estate and its owner no matter what.'_

"Yes…my Lord." Mey-Lin focused once more and pointed her gun at Claude. "Come at me."

Ciel gasped and began running again, nearly slipping on his own blood as another dose of fight-flight hit his veins and all parts of his brain that could still be controlled by primal survival instincts, but he kept one hand to the wall in order to know when it ended, and after two minutes of top speed running he reached it.

He tripped over and battered his knees and ankles. He glanced around, light was coming from somewhere…He got up, brushing himself off….and realized just exactly where he was.

He was below the basement. It was dark and even though there should be no light here, it existed. He looked around, it was faint. There were barrels and dusty scrolls all around. It was a bit scary at first, but then Ciel remembered exactly where he was and what he was doing.

'Running.' He looked around, searching every nook and cranny for a way out of the mysterious place but found nothing, and then something inside of him spoke to him. It was strange, but it just screamed to face the wall with the most barrels.

And he saw Sebastian.

He gasped in surprise at the portrait of Sebastian, long black hair, long nails, heels and wearing a black and white uniform. Not that of a servant either.

'More questions, no answers.' He said weakly, flight-fight leaving him once more with no stimulation to his need to survive, but this time without returning. He slowly walked around the room once more and felt something strange, one side of the room was receiving wind….that side must be the escape. He pressed his body against the wall opposite of Sebastian's portrait and it caved in, practically swallowing him and throwing him inside another dark, long hallway.

Claude's cheek had been cut.

'Enough games.' He decided and was behind the woman, traveling faster than the human eye could ever sense and temporarily paralyzing her with a punch to her lower spine. A squeaking noise of surprise left her throat as she dropped to her knees, and then to her face.

"Claude, let's go already!" Alois said pulling Claude, who had grabbed the candle off of the floor, to the passageway.

Ciel was glad he found the entrance but could only curse himself for this. For not figuring this out when he found it, without guessing about this and instead just crazily running ahead, not planning his next move.

'Damn me….' Ciel leaned his head against the wall and stared at the rockslide that was preventing him from reaching the end of the hidden passageway….which was hidden within a hidden passageway. He collapsed onto his knees slowly, exhaustion seeping into every part of his being. He could hear footsteps coming closer and closer. This was it…he would die cold and alone . His servant's dead and sleeping, his pawns left uninstructed and left upon the board, stuck in position with no king to command them…and his lover nowhere to be found.

'Of course. Useless.' Ciel hissed in his thoughts before remembering he kicked the demonic servant out. Part of him sighed slowly and he got up. He swallowed his pride and parted his lips. His words were loud and clear as they echoed off the halls and to the ears of the two 'guests' as they stood in the room with Sebastian's portrait in it.

"Sebastian….come to me." Ciel yelled, tears rolled down his cheeks and his fists balled at his sides in rage. So many parts of him did NOT want to do this but he needed him…not just to save him. He needed that devilish smile, that attractive face. He was truly in love with him..."I hurt you and I'm sorry, I reverse my last order. Come to me, that is my absolute order!" He ripped off his eye patch and his eye glowed a bright purple.

**Haha Ciel. Looks like you got stuck having to run back to Sebastian. Hahaha~ no one can go without Sebby for long ;3**


	17. Time is Relative

**Time for the next chapter…..must…not…release…immediately…..and you should probably listen to Malaguena Salerosa again while reading this, that way the epicness gets balanced out and your brain doesn't explode.**

'_Of course. Useless.' Ciel hissed in his thoughts before remembering he kicked the demonic servant out. Part of him sighed slowly and he got up. He swallowed his pride and parted his lips. His words were loud and clear as they echoed off the halls and to the ears of the two 'guests' as they stood in the room with Sebastian's portrait in it._

"_Sebastian….come to me." Ciel yelled, tears rolled down his cheeks and his fists balled at his sides in rage. So many parts of him did NOT want to do this but he needed him…not just to save him. He needed that devilish smile, that attractive face. He was truly in love with. "I hurt you and I'm sorry, I reverse my last order. Come to me, that is my absolute order!" He ripped off his eye patch and his eye glowed a bright purple._

At that moment a loud bang went through the room, Ciel's eyes turned to the direction it came from and time slowed down. Ciel's thoughts moved a mile a minute and he could see, clearly and only a few inches away from his face. His mouth opened slowly as time slowed down, a scream was supposed to come out but he couldn't make any noise. His life flashed before his eyes and all the sweetest images were of Sebastian, and all those moments of them being together solving cases and catching criminals, every one bringing Ciel one step closer to avenge his parents.

'My pride has brought me to this place of no return….death.' His soul rang out to his mind, forming thoughts of barely any coherence in any at all. His life continued to flash by though he wasn't sure at some milliseconds what was true what was fantasy, there wasn't any time through his life re-journey. A skull stood out to him the most, held by a clawed hand. It all seemed to travel faster after that, with not even time to say a prayer or sort real from unreal.

'I'm sorry Sebastian….I'm sorry mom and dad….I'm sorry Elizabeth.' He failed everyone, couldn't live to love Sebastian, avenge his parents or play with Elizabeth. This really would be his disgraceful end. He could only think over and over again, if he hadn't rejected Sebastian and thought so poorly over him…'I would've been able to die with you…not calling for you.' Were his final thoughts as his mind cleared from the final shock of the night and true happiness went through him. It all seemed so sweet when the bullet pierced skin, crushed bone and was stuck straight in the center. He relaxed and thought clearly for just a moment. 'Thank you Sebastian...'

His body collapsed in a heap, and his mind flew off to places unimagined, sweet dreams and a world of never ending lying happiness. He could see his parents and Elizabeth. Sebastian was sitting there, against a tree. Looking the same as in the portrait, his long hair tied in a white ribbon bun pulled back and his outfit, not that of a servant but that of a master. He slowly turned his head, his eyes wide in shock

'My lord?'

"Sebastian." The young lord reached out to him, trying to reach him. Sebastian kept repeating himself, question until a scream erupted from his throat…

"MY LORD!" Sebastian's voice screamed, his eyes wide open in worry for Ciel. The young boy had collapsed but his eyes quickly fluttered back to life and his first sight was of Sebastian's bleeding gloved hand, a bullet wound showing prominently in the center of his palm. The second was Sebastian's relieved face of happiness. A crushing hug was given to the exhausted master who still to this point has no idea what was going on.

"Sebastian….you're….late again. Lazy asshole." Ciel breathed again as he slipped into the world of dreams once more. Sebastian smiled in happiness, his Lord's life was intact and his body, though beaten, was alright. He gently lay him against the eastern wall of the tunnel and cracked his knuckles in rage. His eyes flashed their demonic glowing pink (1) and his black horrid aura almost dripped off the walls, avoiding the area where Ciel was of course.

"I can understand your obsessed with my perfection Claude…." Sebastian's voice echoed where his aura was, the voice avoiding Ciel's ears and allowing him to sleep peacefully. "But going after my master…and going through a child's fucked up brain to get to him." He shook his head. "How about next you wear a cross you pathetic excuse for a demon?"

"Are you upset that I will do what's needed to accomplish my goal?" Claude stood there, stalwart and unafraid. Much the opposite of the whimpering and cowering child standing next to him, clinging to his leg. "And what of you? Falling in love with a human, and unable to even do so much as go where you please."

"You wouldn't understand…." A dark mist began to come out from the walls, covering the halls in a never-ending infinite darkness that crept up upon the two guests. The light in Claude's hand couldn't illuminate it and eventually it was whiffed out. Neither of them could see anything they could only hear the faint sound of Ciel's breathing in and out as he slept peacefully, free from the demonic darkness. "Love is….a strange energy…" The handsome voice rang out from the darkness. "It steers and pushes me to do what I believe Is best for my master…." He was right behind them at this point, he had traveled around them silently but the footsteps and their echo off the walls made it seem as though he was coming from the front. 'I just realized…these feelings aren't since we made love…it was since I first lay my eyes upon you….' His hands balled into fists as he glanced down at the blonde child.

'The footsteps stop-' His thoughts stopped immediately and he faded…..Claude however, jumped out of the way and left the child behind.

"How rude. To leave your master like that at in his moment of weakness….no sense of love or want in you is there?" Sebastian smiled slickly. "With the exception of me."

Claude hissed and put his glasses up, preparing to fight.

Too bad the fight didn't last any longer than that.

Sebastian's foot was suddenly above his head and then beneath it, kicking him twice before a fist grabbed a wad of his hair and immediately began tugging and pulling at the slick black locks while his head was repeatedly slammed against the wall, leaving a large bloody splatter all over when his head finally caved in.

After a deep exhale Sebastian allowed his self to be hidden under the human guise once more, blood painted his features as he looked up satisfied with himself. Ciel however was frightened, so much blood and he knew nothing of what was going on.

'How to command the knight when I don't even know what the board even looks like?' He thought quietly as he slowly got up. Claude's face was…..a mess. To put it simply, Ciel felt rested enough to began walking and hopefully not have a nightmare over what could almost be called the head of a dead man in Sebastian's bleeding hand.

The second Sebastian heard Ciel's foot hit the rock floor he dropped Claude's head in shock and turned around, bowing steeply to his master.

"My apologies for being late young maste-"

"You never apologized for that before. Why start now?" He whispered, slowly approaching Sebastian's figure with a happy smile on his face.

'My…porcelain doll…' Alois thought…'Key to my truth…' He pulled out his gun and pointed it slowly upwards; Sebastian saw it too late while he was captivated by Ciel's figure to see the bullet coming. He travelled almost too fast, and then Ciel dropped to his knees.

**Sebastian can't stop all the bullets Ciel. Sorry.**

**1: awww shiet sebastians pissed. Hidja Ciels hidja cats cause hes about to rape errbody up in here (; O_O)**


	18. How Cute, You Were Worried!

**You: OMGSHOMGSHOMGSH WHAT HAPPENED…**

**Me: Excuse the fluffiness.**

_The second Sebastian heard Ciel's foot hit the rock floor he dropped Claude's head in shock and turned around, bowing steeply to his master._

"_My apologies for being late young maste-"_

"_You never apologized for that before. Why start now?" He whispered, slowly approaching Sebastian's figure with a happy smile on his face._

'_My…porcelain doll…' Alois thought…'Key to my truth…' He pulled out his gun and pointed it slowly upwards, Sebastian saw it too late , too captivated by Ciel's figure to see the bullet coming. It travelled too fast for Sebastian to stop this time, and then Ciel dropped to his knees._

Sebastian didn't know where the boy was shot all he knew was that he was shot and shooter was going to die…Sebastian's fist came down on Alois' spine so hard that he screamed and the ground beneath him cracked then he ran over to Ciel who was grabbing onto something….something. Sebastian quickly took him understands.

'I'm so…fucking retarded….letting such a beautiful thing like you get injured.' Sebastian cursed himself as he quickly bashed through the entranceway out of the passageway and laid Ciel down. Ciel looked up at him with a wide smile on his face and giggled. Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

"I'm fine I just tripped when he shot, I'm sorry to worry you." Ciel's hand reached up and cupped Sebastian's cheek as a wave of relief hit the older man. "Thanks for caring."

"Don't scare me like that…."

"Would you have a heart attack if I was shot?" Ciel put a finger on his nose, teasing him. "You shouldn't worry about me like I'm some little human."

Sebastian smiled and kissed the finger and picked Ciel up carefully and carried him upstairs. His heart rested in the right side of his chest for now (1) and he exhaled.

'Everything's fine.' He thought until he saw Finnian and Bard carrying Mey-Lin.

"What happened?" Ciel asked from his bride position in Sebastian's arms.

"She's having slight trouble walking, it should go away soon though according to her." Bard said and gave Ciel a reassuring thumbs up.

Ciel nodded and then whispered to Sebastian.

'Take me upstairs.'

Sebastian smirked and was upstairs in a flash, slamming the door behind them with his foot.

"Don't do to me what you just did to my door please." Ciel said, quickly looking around for anymore ravens or creepy things just in case the action were to start again. "I wanted you to bring me up here because I wanted to spent some time alone with you."

Sebastian smiled and lay Ciel on the bed, almost crawling onto it before Ciel giggled.

"Not for sex though….I missed you."

"Missed me….I suppose I could say the same."

"I wanted to talk."

"About what?"

"About anything….

"You should be more specific…." Sebastian whispered quietly, running his fingers through his hair and slowly relaxing.

"Tell me about when you were my age." Ciel said. He was intestered to find out just what Sebastian was like, since they were offically 'together' now...

Sebastian sat on the bed, next to Ciel and leaned against the headboard in thought for a few minutes before finally beginning to talk, looking at Ciel with curiosity as he spoke.

"I don't even remember growing up, puberty, particularly liking anyone the way I like you or anything like that. All I can remember is violence and destruction along with the ungodly loss." Sebastian's eyebrows furrowed and a slight pout came upon his lips when he thought back. "But I remember my fourteenth year of being, that's when I began eating souls and feasting terribly. I foolishly ate and ate like an idiot glutton until….maybe three hundred fifty years ago?"

Ciel listened intently, now laying on his side and smiling. The thought of Sebastian going through puberty brought a smile on his face. He wondered that if Sebastian ever had grown up and had to go through learning and things if there was a portrait or an ancient painting showing his teenage self.

"Then I did some very stupid things which I regret to this day involving…what I said I couldn't tell you."

"You can tell me if you want, or you can move on. It doesn't matter anymore." Ciel said offhandedly, but then admitted. "But I'm pretty sure I know now."

Sebastian cocked his head the side in curiosity.

"Claude is your ex boyfriend, your first."

Sebastian sighed and looked away in disgust.

"Never. Ever. Not in a billion years would I willingly be with that disgusting character that couldn't be called a being much less a demon."

"Then…not willingly?" Ciel looked at him with a bit of worry.

"How could he force me into being with him?" Sebastian was still disgusted and slowly it leaked out into his voice.

"I don't know….I won't ask anymore. I'm sorry."

"No." Sebastian stood up. "I have to tell you…eventually."

"Hmm? Where are you going?" Ciel called out after his lover who was walking out the door.

"Getting some bandages. Rest till I get back My lord." Sebastian looked back and smiled at him, and got a wide, happy smile back in return. The happiness was feigned and both Sebastian and Ciel knew one thing.

'It's finally over.' Ciel let out a sigh of relief and then got an idea. Sebastian would _love_ it.

Sebastian himself was getting the bandages until he noticed that same raven, sitting on a table next to a vase of flowers and silently watching. Nothing in its mouth and surprisingly, it seemed normal with the exception of those six red eyes.

The raven stared back at him and nodded before exploding into purple flames and Sebastian got the chills again and continued his journey back to Ciel's room…when he entered and very happy Ciel was smiling at him.

"Sebastian do you sleep a lot?"

"Depends on why I sleep…I have no reason to most of the time."

"Huh?"

"When I dream…it's either nightmares or twisted memories. But please, tell me why it matters?"

Ciel thought for a moment. 'How sad that must be…never dreaming anything of anything nice without knowing its a lie.…' He got up and hugged Sebastian, rubbing his face against the older's lower stomach. Sebastian quickly caught on and pet Ciel's head.

"Don't pity me…I'm fine. I don't sleep much anyway, there's no need to."

"No matter what I do I can't take any all your pain…" Ciel sniffled and Sebastian got down on one knee to hug him.

"You do all that you can, to the best of your abilities no matter what happens to you." Sebastian smiled and caressed Ciel, wrapping his arms around him caringly. The bandages lay forgotten on the floor where Sebastian dropped them and Ciel felt, for the first time in the past few days, happy.

"Never leave me again…even if I tell you to." Ciel broke away from the hug with tears rolling down his cheeks. "Because…because I love you and I need you with me."

"I never left you and I never will." Sebastian smiled reassuringly and took off his glove, revealing a bullet free hand(2), and wiped away the young boy's tears.

"Good! Because that was an order." Ciel smiled wide and suddenly hugged Sebastian again.

**Down in the secret passageway**.

Claude got up, his skull and skin healing while Alois silently cried in pain, unable to feel his body from the waist down.

"Claude…help…please…"

Claude ignored him and instead brought his foot down hard on the young boy's head, smashing it against the floor over and over until Alois couldn't speak and the floor was covered in blood.

"Annoying little brat." Claude fixed his suit and picked up his smashed glasses, then disappeared from the estate….

**NOOOOOOO HOW COULD YOU KILL HIM1?**

**;-; Claude you evil bastard he just wanted to love Ciel, you tricked him! ;-; evil evil jerk!**

**1: yep. My Sebastian's heart is on the right side of his chest.**

**(Slight spoiler alert)**

**2: Keep this in mind. Keep everything creepy weird or whatever I point out in mind as it does in fact come into play later in the story.**


	19. Ciel's Adorable Little Plan

**Chapter 18, in need of a summary for those who need it. **

**Things have calmed down in the estate, Alois is dead and Claude is gone….no shinigami have been seen recently and Ciel and Sebastian are back together. That was quick.**

_Claude got up, his skull and skin healing while Alois silently cried in pain, unable to feel his body from the waist down._

"_Claude…help…please…"_

_Claude ignored him and instead brought his foot down hard on the young boy's head, smashing it against the floor over and over until Alois couldn't speak and the floor was covered in blood._

"_Annoying little brat." Claude fixed his suit and picked up his smashed glasses, then disappeared from the estate…._

**The next day….**

Sebastian felt so glad that he was continuing the old grind again with Ciel, he could dress the boy's young adorable body and fix his food, and just….naturally take care of him. He smiled as he wheeled the cart down the hallway to Ciel's room, he couldn't wait to see his half irritated face at waking up and hear him mumble about it being too early. He strolled into the dark room, pushing the cart next to a white decorated table, proudly stepped towards the curtains and spread them wide, allowing much needed sunlight to come into the room.

"It's time to wak-" For the second time in recent history Ciel was not in the room sleeping. The normal grind was ruined. Sebastian sighed mentally and instead took the tray and wheeled around the corner to Ciel's office. He gently knocked on the door once….no reply

Twice….

No reply

Three times…

Nothing

He then barged into the room, throwing the door open and there was no Ciel within the room. In his place was a note, carefully set on top of the chair. Sebastian took it and read it while leaned back against the chair gently.

'_Dear Sebastian,_

_If I know you as well as I believe I do, I know you haven't looked down at the floor yet. Do so now.'_

Sebastian looked down at the floor, and was somewhat shocked.

Cat head shaped pieces of paper were set in a pattern that lead outside the room and down the hall. Sebastian bit his lip and continued reading.

'_I wanted to make it up to you so…follow the trail for a surprise!_

_Love, Ciel._

_P.S. you don't have to bring the cart.'_

Sebastian really hoped for his own master's sake that he wasn't going to do what was the most obvious yet adorable thing ever. He wheeled the cart into the office and left in abandoned in a corner and followed the trail, biting his lip in anticipation and worry.

Elsewhere, Ciel was stretching, getting into position to pounce and smiling in happiness at the genius of his small, though guessable idea. He could hear footsteps coming closer and closer and he smiled ear to ear. The door opened wide and there was Sebastian looking around the room he was hidden in.

'He probably already knows PART of my plan….' Ciel thought as he saw Sebastian looking around the room in confusion. 'But what he doesn't know is…' Ciel jumped from behind, clinging to Sebastian.

"Haiiiiiiii~" Ciel jumped out from his hiding place in his black cat outfit and a large smile on his face.

Sebastian was surprised and he almost screamed. _Almost_.

"Ciel….stop this it's…" Sebastian got a good look of Ciel's costume and suddenly grabbed him off his back and pinned him to the ground. He was wearing black cat ears, a black shirt with gray stripes that only went down to his upper chest, fingerless black gloves, black shorts with stripes going down the sides and they were so short and so tight fitting that they couldn't even be called underwear and….thigh high black and gray boots. Sebastian gawked and just stared for a moment, resisting the urge to take Ciel then and there. It was early morning, Ciel still probably had a little pain from being beaten but Sebastian still had to strongly resist the urges his body was pounding him with…

Ciel stared at Sebastian's surprised expression and, in one quick word and movement broke down his resistance and any logic that tried to rebuild it.

"Meow?" Ciel said in a high pitched voice and clawed at the air. The next thing he knew Sebastian was tearing off his shirt and he could feel his gloved hands touching him…."Se-Sebastian…" He moaned as Sebastian's hand began to move up and down his length and his other hand squeezing Ciel's left nipple until it was hard.

Sebastian's breathy voice was over his shoulder now, whispering quietly to him.

"Tell me my Lord, was your whole objective to make me rape you wildly for the day? In which case you succeeded." Ciel blushed and bucked into Sebastian's hand, beginning to beg for more.

Ciel cried out in pleasure, he was so close to releasing…It felt so good to have Sebastian's hands all over him again and all he could feel was him. It felt so familiar and gentle but at the same time there was something else….that strange feeling that went between them that neither of them could recognize.

Sebastian withdrew a cum covered gloved hand out of Ciel's shorts and licked some of it with a provocative smile on his face.

"Sebastian…" Ciel rubbed is body against him in lust. He _needed _him. NOW. "Please just….just…"

"Just what?"

"You know what I want."

"I'm a servant, you'll have to order me." Sebastian said, taking off one of his gloves slowly with his teeth.

"I need you to…to…" Ciel got on his hand and knees in front of Sebastian with a large blush on his face. 'Swallow your pride. You have to...' He bit his lip and blurted it out. "I need you to screw me as hard as you can."

Sebastian stared for a moment and then slowly a wide smile came upon his face.

"Are you quite sure you want that much?"

"Just do it!" Ciel squealed in embarrassment, Sebastian felt his sadistic side get stirred up for a moment and his eyes flashed purple. Then his 'nicer' side stepped in and calmed him down. 'He's just a kid. It's bad enough you're screwing him on a daily basis, you're definitely not going to begin torturing him for fun.' His eyes returned to their human looking state and he slowly leaned down, embracing Ciel from behind. His hands wandered down and slowly freed the boy from his shorts. His other hand went under the black top and felt over both his nipples.

Ciel moaned from the touches and a small part of him that wasn't clouded by lust and desperate need for sex could notice the feeling leaving. He moaned and pushed his behind against Sebastian desperately trying to get him to just hurry up.

"Ciel…" He whispered in his lover's ear, feeling the young boy quiver under his at that moment. "You're amazing…."

Ciel's back arched and his toes curled, that warmth was coming back more powerful than ever and he could barely take it.

"Se-se-Bastian…." Ciel whispered back as he began rubbing his head against Sebastian's chest and moaning. "Hurry….please I'm begging you…"

Sebastian smiled and began undressing himself with one hand as he gently touched Ciel's pulsing erection with the other. Ciel hissed and moaned, quickly thrusting himself into Sebastian's hand.

"Relax…no need to rush…" Sebastian said, freeing himself from his pants and petting the sweat covered and desperate Ciel. "So tell me young master, How deep inside of you would you like me to go?"

"As..d-deep as you can.." Ciel kept grinding himself as hard and as fast as he could against Sebastian's hand. It felt so good, Ciel could barely breathe as the warmth began to pool in the pits of his stomach once more.

Sebastian smiled and positioned himself at Ciel's entrance, allowing the young boy to finish himself against Sebastian's hand before slowly sliding himself in. Ciel wished he would go faster, he needed to feel Sebastian's entire self inside of him again, he went FAR too long worth him and his amazing gorgeous body dominating him and giving him pleasure like this.

Sebastian however, was intentionally teasing Ciel just to watch the boy beg. He enjoyed seeing his master have to be a bit humble to get what he wanted….that and Sebastian was surprisingly sadistic.

"I'm almost all the way in, relax…" Sebastian whispered, kissing a trail up Ciel's spine as the boy quietly moaned. "Every time I see you like this…" Sebastian slowly took off the young boy's sorry excuse for a shirt and continued his trail, whispering sweet words in between his kisses. "You…always seem more and more…beautiful."

Ciel blushed and moaned, Sebastian finally was all the way in him and it was almost too much to take. The strange feeling of warmth and Sebastian's sweet words only made him even hotter. Sebastian then smiled and wrapped his arms around the young boy's waist.

He slowly came out, then thrust back in and repeated it over and over again, it was maddening to Ciel, every thrust made him come closer to closer to coming and Sebastian always hit his prostate. It felt like the heat was spreading throughout his entire body and engulfing him, teasing him. His back arched as Sebastian hit his spot again, perfectly. All he could think about was Sebastian and his body, how beautiful and amazing he was….

And all Sebastian could think of was how incredible Ciel was. His body was perfectly shaped in every way, as was his mind. His wisdom matched that of great ancient philosophers and he was incredibly….stubborn. In a good way. Sebastian thrust into Ciel's spot again and watched Ciel quiver and moan underneath him.

"S-sebastian…"Ciel moaned and screamed in pleasure, coming again and almost collapsing if it weren't for Sebastian's arm around his waist. Sebastian smirked and turned Ciel around to face him. "See what happens when you rush? You make a large mess and-" Ciel suddenly pulled him close and kissed him. He forgot how loving Sebastian was…and how mind blowing the sex was. Ciel's tongue rolled and licked at Sebastian's, who was still slightly surprised but gladly 'fought' back.

And as always Sebastian won, he thrust his tongue into Ciel's mouth and ventured inside of him. He leaned the young boy back to reach even deeper and ran his tongue against the entrance of Ciel's throat and got a long, loud moan in response.

'Ahhh he likes that…' Sebastian brushed his tongue against Ciel's one last time before pulling away and allowing Ciel to gather his breath again. The boy gasped for breath and looked up at Sebastian with a large smile on his face.

**Awwww how cute and smexy. Anyway it's mega chapter type up day sooooo **

***stretches fingers and grows two more arms* excuse me for tomorrow, there may or may not be a release but I can promise one tomorrow and a continuous stream after that.**


	20. War

**Chapter 19….warning for fluffy.**

Ciel laid back, still in Sebastian's arms after their passionate and adorably planned sexual encounter. He loved every second of it and now all he wanted to do was just be around Sebastian and find out more about him. Then all of a sudden, Ciel grabbed his eye and gasped, his lover held him.

"Does it hurt?"

"Just…tingles. A little bit."

"Let me see." Sebastian took Ciel's jaw in his hands and raised his head gently, and gazed into his marked eye. "Looks like you've spelled out my entire name." Ciel blushed and pouted.

"Let me see your hand."

Sebastian smiled and raised his hand so Ciel could see it.

It read out,

_P-H-A-N-T-O-M-H-I-V_

Ciel pouted in worry. 'He still isn't completely in love with me.' Sebastian sighed and rubbed Ciel's back with a smile on his face, able to sense Ciel's feelings.

"My apologies…I know why it's like this but I can't tell you just yet." Sebastian cuddled Ciel and he wrapped his arms around Sebastian and spoke slowly, deep in thought.

"It's cause your still hiding things from me…"

"…..Yes."

"Why can't you be honest with me?"

Sebastian replied in silence.

"I'll tell you anything you want to know so please just be the same with me." Ciel said and got up, gathering his outfit in silence.

Sebastian wasn't used to seeing Ciel so…independent. Part of him liked it but another art of him worried that one day Ciel might not need him…then he might get bored of him. Then…

'No. That would never happen.' He dispelled all those thoughts from his mind and got dressed himself, offhandedly saying. "Don't be like that, I'll tell you."

"Now?" Ciel said with only his cat tail shorts on and hands on his hips. Sebastian once again resisted attacking him and shook his head.

"I promise I will."

"In the next hour would be satisfactory."

"I'll tell you….in a few minutes after we get dressed. We can talk about it in your office." Sebastian decided and nodded to himself. He had to eventually tell Ciel the truth of what he had been dying to figure out….

**Elsewhere….**

"It seems Alois has failed." William whispered quietly, sitting next to a hooded figure in silent searing anger.

"I didn't want it to have to come to this…" the hooded figure got up and entered a room.

It was decorated with skulls and ancient writings, obviously very old and filled with paintings of death and dying animals and people. Wall to wall were blood red curtains and golden candle holders hanging on the walls of the room yet it carried a strange eerie darkness. It was filled to the brim with grim reapers. They were all different yet all similar, hooded dark and either sitting or hanging from the walls and floors as shadowy figures…

With the exception of Grell who was sitting in the front row painting his nails and fussing about why so many of them had to be in one stuffy room.

He had never been to one of these meetings before, and there was a part of him that screamed it was bad news but another part of him said that he HAD to go. So he went….and he looked ahead as the chatter of the room hushed down.

The mysterious figure approached a podium with a human head painted on the front, blood covered edges of swords coming out from the eyes and a stake straight through its head.

"It is time once against to start the war that will make every demon and fallen angel bow. Too long have we given them our glory."

Agreements of yes and cheers came from the crowd, and Grell sat up straight dropping his red nail polish.

'What's going on here?'

"We, the bringers of chaos and death have too long been allowing demons to not only live freely but with peace of mind….tonight marks the beginning of a war."

'Wait….please don't say…"

"Tonight we war on the demons!"

Cheers came from the crowd and happy jeers filled the room with noise that name Grell sick to his stomach.

"And we will start with one of our most…famous friends."

The audience hushed down and listened intently. Grell listened too, he wanted to know exactly WHO they were trying to find….

"We will start with the demon of Lust and Wrath, Samael."

'Thank goodness. It's not Sebas-'

"Also known as Sebastian Michealis."

'Shit.' Grell sweat dropped squeezed the sides of his chair in worry. Others in the crowd hissed at the name and Grell could feel the feeling dripping off the walls. He looked around and saw William who had an almost crazy grin on his face….'I…this is….'

"This demon in particular has not only disrespected our kind, but even gone so far as to kill us in ways you can't begin to imagine." The figures hands slammed onto the podium in anger. "He must be stopped, so that hell may quiver in worry and fear."

A cheer in unison came from the crowd.

'Down with the demons.'

"HOWEVER…" The figure suddenly spoke quiet loudly and Grell could tell it was a woman. "There is one little annoying thing in our way…he's actually done the one thing we really can't do anything about." She sighed. "She's bound himself with a human and they have actually fallen in _love_, and as pathetic as it sounds it's the only thing that can get in our way, since I shall remind you, we are not allowed to kill humans until their destined day of death."

"WHENS THE HUMAN GONNA DIE?" Someone in the crowd screamed.

"That's just it." The figure pulled a book from her robe and slammed in on the table. "His book keeps getting BIGGER and LONGER and the text keeps getting SMALLER and SMALLER because his life time keep going up."

'That's…that's…' Grell squinted. 'That's Ciel's book!'

"And we can't even write in it because none of the 'higher level shinigami' will do anything about him, they say we're wrong!"

Grell get up and excused himself without catching any eyes and then RAN, he ran like all hell. He had to warn Sebastian, he had to tell him. He didn't want Sebastian to die, demon or not he was still Grell's lover (in his mind anyway).

**In Ciel's office.**

Ciel leaned back in his chairs as he looked over papers. He was very…frightened to find out whatever Sebastian had to tell him, he wanted to find out who this lover was and exactly why they broke up or separated…Sebastian stood in front of his desk, scratching the back of his head as he thought where he should begin, but he silently reveled in the quiet and the inability to start. He wished it would last forever.

"You can start anytime you like." Ciel reminded him.

'So much for that.' Sebastian as he opened his mouth. "Well….tell me did you see that portrait downstairs?" Sebastian said, somewhat wishing the young lord would say 'what portrait?' so he wouldn't have to say anything.

"Yes, the one with you dressed as a master?"

'Shit.' Sebastian sighed. "Well…that is really quite old…and it's not me."

"Really?"

"Really….well saying it's not SUPPOSED to be would be closer to the truth."

Ciel was suddenly quite interested and he turned his chair towards Sebastian.

"Please, continue."

**Ahhhh yes. The portrait mystery is to be solved….**


	21. Undertaker Finally Gets REAL Screen Time

**Yeeeees chapter 20. We've come so far from the days of 'You people are lucky to get a release this year.' We're now at 'omgsh no release today, THAT'S RARE!' Lol.**

'_So much for that.' Sebastian as he opened his mouth. "Well….tell me did you see that portrait downstairs?" Sebastian said, somewhat wishing the young lord would say 'what portrait?' so he wouldn't have to say anything._

"_Yes, the one with you dressed as a master?"_

'_Shit.' Sebastian sighed. "Well…that is really quite old…and it's not me."_

"_Really?"_

"_Really….well saying it's not SUPPOSED to be would be closer to the truth."_

_Ciel was suddenly quite interested and he turned his chair towards Sebastian._

"_Please, continue."_

"The portrait is something…not quite what it seems you see…it's really honestly not even supposed to be here."

"What is it?"

"It's…well I should first tell you about…my first."

"Was it male or female?" The question bombardment then came upon Sebastian. "Was it a demon, or a human."

"Slower please."

"MALE OR FEMALE!" Ciel yelled in impatience. He had waited far too long for answers.

Sebastian sighed. "Male."

"Was it a demon…"

"Ehhhhhhh….It's hard to explain."

"Yes or no."

"Technically no…but god that mother fucker was out of his mind." Sebastian squeezed the bridge of his nose.

"If it's really hard to talk about then…"

"It's not hard to talk about….it's just…that was back when I was young and stupid and looking back now it's…embarrassing."(1) Sebastian ended with a chuckle.

"Alright then. Please continue…" Ciel began getting his papers in order, picking than up and intending to place them someplace else, he got up and-

"Well he was…to put it simply an angel."

Ciel dropped his papers in surprise and had a stuck impression of shock on his face.

'Sebastian with an angel. Sebastian with an angel…..SEBASTIAN WITH A-' Ciel suddenly turned to Sebastian and stared up at him.

"Like I said, it's embarrassing."

"I'm more surprised."

"You didn't expect me to like the innocent jackass types?" Sebastian looked down at him with a smile smirk on his face.

"Is that supposed to be some kind out joke?" Ciel asked, arms folded.

Sebastian shook his head and resisted giggling.

"Anyway, what was this angel's name?"

"His name was…Ash." Sebastian said with a pregnant pause.

"Do you still love him?"

"I never said that love was part of our relationship."

"I see….explain pleas-" Ciel's head suddenly turned towards the window where a six eyed raven gently pecked against the window in a plea to be let in. Sebastian quickly walked past and opened the window and took the raven on his arm, presenting it to Ciel.

"There's no message, no-"

"Oh shut up." The raven finally said.

"IT SPOKE." Ciel nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Yeah I spoke, I'm sick of hearing you humanoid bitches whine and be unable to tell what's about to happen."

"Huh?"

"Sebastian is going to DIEEEEEE."

Sebastian suddenly looked up in surprise.

"LIKE I TRIED TO PORTRAY AROUND 80 TIMES with spontaneously COMBUSTING DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUR."

Sebastian bit his lip. He couldn't understand anything….and now a death prophecy?

Another pause went through the room until…

"Just jokin." The undertakers normal voice went through the room and the 'humanoids' let out a sigh of relief. "But you know something really reeeeeeeallly bigs about to go down. I'm getting almost too many dead bodies and have you been to town recently?"

"No, why?"

"You can almost FEEL the apocalypse coming."

"Apocalypse? EXPLAIN THIS TO ME." Ciel yelled.

"You know have you to been too busy getting all cozy and cute to look outside the estate? Some serious shit been going dooooown. People committing suicide left and right, drug trades being held practically in front of the cops, the world might really be about to end…well that's what they're PLANNING anyway…"

Ciel felt slightly guilty and whispered. "If this is true is it because of my relationship to Sebastian?"

There was a loud laugh and Sebastian was slightly worried for a moment.

"Even if it was your fault nothing's going to stop the course of loooooooove." He shrieked and flew off of Sebastian flying in circles. "Ciel and Sebastian sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g!"

Ciel's left eye and twitched and Sebastian snatched the raven out of the air.

"Please just explain."

"The shinigami are the ones cause this insanity not you guys….and Sebastian the black plague wasn't your fault."

"Hmm?"

"You were being possessed you know that right?"

"Why are yo-"

"Because some serious shit is going down. I'm coming over soon to give Sebastian some drugs and remember Sebastian, taking that bullet for Ciel was possibly the most amazing thing you've ever done. Keep it in your right hand…and get your asses down to my shop NOW."

"This can wait until later." Ciel said immediately and the raven exploded, Sebastian shook his arm lightly in shock and surprisingly discovered that the purple flames didn't feel normal…they felt ice cold. He looked down at his arm and felt it with the tips of his fingers and looked back up.

Ciel was practically already at the door when Sebastian looked, his coat and hat were put on quickly but neatly and Sebastian felt that feeling that Ciel might just not need him soon…

"We should hurry up and-" Ciel reached back and pulled the fake cat tail off of the pants with a small grunt and threw it aside. "You can continue if you want to later."

Sebastian nodded.

**A half hour later…**

Ciel entered the shop to discovered the Undertaker sitting in on top of a barrel, legs crossed with him scythe right by him. He was dressed in a striped black and white suit with a black rose sticking out of the pocket on the left side of his chest. On his face were a pair of sliver square framed glasses. He was also wearing three ear piercings on each ear, one with a small black rose indent, another with a black diamond and the last one, a large hoop going through the non cartilage part of his ears, a large skull. By his side was a silver scythe, head down and handle up.

"About time…I was getting bored." The Undertaker's voice was deeper than usual…Ciel stuck close to Sebastian. "I apologize for Madame Red."

"Huh?"

"She's dead."

Ciel's face was stuck in an expression of shock from the sudden and blunt news coming from the Undertaker and then whispered quietly.

"How did she die?"

"That's what I would like to know." The Undertaker got up and took about a large book with 'Angelina Durless'(2) written in red script down the side. "This is her book." He whispered and opened it up with a page, covered in words made in black ink, that ended in a paragraph, dotted with a red skull. The next page was written completely in red ink, and all the pages after that. Ciel looked at the book from beside him while Sebastian stood next to Ciel, observing the boy's facial expressions. "It would seem that the Madame isn't alive but she is and if you look here-" He went back to the page with a red skull ending, "The way she died is scrambled up, It could be anything, same thing goes with the red pages."

Ciel glanced at it and agreed, the letters were all jumbled up and it was unreadable, Sebastian glanced at it and smiled.

"The red page across from it is written in Latin not gibberish." He pointed out, his finger passed over a line. "She rose from her bloody bed, a new power overtaking her." He read aloud. "It would seem that she was killed-"

"We can't assume here." Ciel interrupted. "So far nothing has been what we would assume it was."

"No…it hasn't…" Undertaker said with a sigh and closed the book. "Nene Sebastian~"(3)

With a shiver Sebastian responded, "Yes?"

"I'm gonna kill ur ex-thing okay?"

"Ex-thing?" Ciel and Sebastian both asked.

"You'll see soon enough…if ur as lucky as I think you are." Undertaker closed the book and looked up. "We gotz company."

"Hu-"

Grell came crashing through the door with a scream and tackled Sebastian who could only hiss in disgust at the _thing_ touching him.

**Oh Sebastian don't be meeeean~ He's gonna tell you something.**

**1: Don't you just look back on the crazy crap you did when you were younger or even the stuff you did yesterday and SHUDDER with embarassment and thank god you didn't die?**

**2:****Madame Red's official name to my knowledge.**

**3: He's saying it like hes a little kid instead of saying 'Hey', but Undertaker always sounds like a pedophile mixed with a weirdo so its creepy **


	22. Zombies and Voyeurism

**Next chapter. I found some how to draw anime ebooks too, I'm so happeh. I also finished most of my school year so if I do twice the amount of work from now one I'll be done super duper fast. Enjoy the chapter! Oh yes and theres a lot of talking and stuff in this chapter, I just wanted to warn you.**

"_You'll see soon enough…if ur as lucky as I think you are." Undertaker closed the book and looked up. "We gotz company."_

"_Hu-"_

_Grell came crashing through the door with a scream and tackled Sebastian who could only hiss in disgust at the thing touching him._

A loud sound of leather hitting skin went through the room and Grell shot up and back down about ten feet away from Sebastian.

"Don't touch me."

"Sebby-Chan is alright!" Grell ignored him, jumped up and tried to tackle him instead but Sebastian moved at the last minute and he crashed into the dark brown wall instead.

"Don't call me Sebby-Chan."

"You came to tell us about the war right?" Undertaker said, running his hands up and down his scythe, checking its quality and making sure it was clean.

"The war….explain it to me." Ciel looked up at Undertaker. Sebastian felt somewhat attention deprived at this point, not that his young master could've been able to tell but he was actually rather jealous.

'Hehe. Me. Jealous.' Sebastian lied to himself.

"The shinigami are going to start killing all the more powerful demons first. Sebastian is currently the most powerful one that their able to find right now."

"They found him quickly…"

"Not like he attempts to hide it, he is a dickwad after all…"

Ciel thought for a moment.

"Agreed."

"I'm right here you know…." Sebastian mumbled quietly.

"We know." Undertaker and Ciel said in unison, a small pout formed on the disrespected demon's face.

"I don't think you're a dickwad, I think you have a huge d-" Grell was given an uppercut and a punch in the stomach before he was able to finish that sentence and he collapsed to the floor unconscious.

'If Claude isn't around Grell is just as good.' (1) Sebastian thought quietly and put his foot on Grell head, rubbing off the mud on his face.

"That's not quite necessary."

"But I didn't wipe my feet."

"…fine whatever."

"Sebast-" Grell started but never finished when Sebastian stomped on his mouth to shut him up.

"Christ you guys are insane…" Undertaker said shaking his head and saw Sebastian's eyes narrow. 'That's not good.' "So, there's rather not anything I can do anything the next few things that are about to happen but ensure Ciel's safety. I'll guard the perimeter of the estate."

"If it's a war they'll be coming with all they've got. Are you sure you alone will be enough?" Grell said on the floor, spitting out Sebastian's shoe.

"I may not have been able to convince them not to try, but I'm sure I can handle a few hundred pathetically and quickly trained little kids with switchblades by myself. Please give me a bit of credit….besides, worse comes down to worse they can't hurt Ciel."

"What about Sebastian." Ciel inquired and Sebastian felt good for a moment, at least he remembered to care.

"And he brings up the main problem."

"I'm a problem?" He snapped out of it and quickly asked.

"Yes, and not in the way that anyone can do about either, you see my friend contrary to popular belief grim reapers are very….holy creatures. We ensure the balance on earth is made so overpopulation and destruction don't take root, just like demons ensure that humans remember that they aren't on the top of the food chain."

"I find that somewhat offensive." Sebastian mumbled.

"Sucks to be you." Undertaker repositioned himself on the barrel, one knee pulled up on his chest as the other leg dangled from the barrel scratching against the floor. "Anyway, holy creatures and demons don't quite mix and the normal scythes and blades held by your average shinigami are rather meticulously made if misused or low quality. They're melted down sliver blessed crosses soaked in holy water that's been blessed by a virgin."

Sebastian hissed and seemed slightly worried.

"Yeah and I've heard it's 10 times as painful as it sounds." The undertaker sighed and looked up. "The worst part is their gonna get him."

"They won't get him! They can't!" Grell screamed and got up. "He's mine!" He hugged Sebastian and got another punch in the stomach that sent him to the floor.

"I would appreciate it if you stopped abusing the most pathetic person I know, thank you very much." Undertaker said before leaned against the wall and crossing his arms.

"Why?"

"Cause you might break something I own!"

"Yeaaah…you might…break something…" Grell moaned in pain from the floor.

"Anyway, you guys should be getting home soon." Undertake said and immediately thought, 'that's too normal' and quickly added "Please remember to have sex tonight as I know you whores oh do so love to fuck like bunn-"

"WHAT?" Grell screamed and got back up. "Is Ciel sleeping with my Sebby-Chan!"

"Yes." Ciel giggled and stuck his tongue out at both the red grim reaper and blushing demon.

"Why you little!" His fists balled up in rage and Ciel sent him a smile.

"Hit him as hard as you can!"

Sebastian punched Grell straight in the stomach and almost sent him flying as he almost screamed.

"BEST. ORDER. EVER."

Ciel smirked and looked at Undertaker.

"Also how do you know-"

"My raven is a voyeurism supporter." Undertaker said with a sly smile.

"The raven is summoned by you and you can see and hear through it." Sebastian retorted. "You're the voyeuris-"

"Mmmmm-hm." Undertaker gave him a short smile. "I'll be over tomorrow mkay? Mkay, get out." He pointed to the door which swung open.

"….Have the grounds triple checked for watching ravens when we get back." Ciel ordered as he walked out the door.

**PEDO-VOYEURTAKER.**

**Lol…that would make the world's epicest t-shirt. Ever. Chuck Norris would have to collaborate with Bruce Lee to make it….and for that epic vision in your head right now you're welcome.**

**1: Remember when Sebastian was kicking the crap out of Claude? That's a reference to that chapter. See? Other chapters DO relate to other chapters!**


	23. Mortality

**Okay comedic/mystery secret slight revelation chapter aside we begin the next chapter with a large smile on our face….**

**And last month I reached 10 thousand reads in a month for the first time. I was so happy. Now here on April 10****th (the date I wrote this chapter.)**** I've past 10k views successfully gaining a 1k+ view a day reader base. You have no idea how much this means to me as a writer and as someone who honestly doesn't have a clue what a life is. Thank you :)**

"_My raven is a voyeurism supporter." Undertaker said with a sly smile._

"_The raven is summoned by you and you can see and hear through it." Sebastian retorted. "You're the voyeuris-"_

"_Mmmmm-hm." Undertaker gave him a short smile. "I'll be over tomorrow mkay? Mkay, get out." He pointed to the door which swung open._

"…_.Have the grounds triple checked for watching ravens when we get back." Ciel ordered as he walked out the door._

**That night…**

The ground was triple checked and then triple checked again, finding none of the little black bird with the exception of one, a normal one which Sebastian killed it because he knew how insane and cunning the Undertaker was and he wouldn't take any chances. Defenses were set up as well, Mey-Lin had mostly healed up with the exception of a few cuts, bumps and bruises and was guarding the back door. Finnian was on the roof, playing with the more normal birds and Bard was setting up a surprisingly large amount of dynamite.

Meanwhile upstairs Sebastian stood next to Ciel's bed, where the young boy sat in the middle, legs raised to his chest. He sat as still as a statue but the servant could tell his mind was running at a mile a minute, examining every possibility and narrowing down every person that could have been in the vicinity of someone having to do with this.

"Sebastian…someone with a lot of pull is against us here." He finally said, and leaned back with a short smile on his face. "Your angel friend?" He referred to the unknown Ash, who was apparently Sebastian's first true lover

"…He's dead."

"Really? Angels can die?"

"Fallen ones can, as far I know at least…"

"I see…" There went another one of Ciel's leads, unless Sebastian was lying to him again. His eyes narrowed in Sebastian's direction and he calmed his fears…'No. He won't lie to me. Not this time.' He silently said a prayer hoping that maybe, just maybe…God still existed for him and would help him. He examined Sebastian and couldn't help but feel bad for him…

Perfect body, gorgeous hair. Tall, lean, handsome. Incredible in bed, unable to age or feel many of the most complex and hurtful emotions…and yet…Unable to sleep with peace, unable to go to certain 'holy' places, watching everything he loved die and not having one of his own kind to love for eternity.

And he nearly cursed himself. He realized why Sebastian didn't want to fully accept him and didn't want to truly be with him…

"I…I'm sorry." Ciel cried and pulled his knees to his chest while he stared and the blank wall across the room. "I'm so…so unbelievably sorry."

"For what?" Sebastian glanced at Ciel's crying figure and couldn't help but feel guilty for him and then he could only barely hear the words that left Ciel's lips because they…hurt. It was a reality he had been ignoring for a while but now to see his beloved crying about it…

"I…I'm mortal." His hands found his heart and squeezed the thin cloth that hid his chest. His heart burned with realization and worry, the sadness was becoming aguish and to just simply think about him and Sebastian being separated made him want to scream.

Sebastian looked at Ciel's tearing crying face and sat down on the bed beside him. He ran a hand against his lover's cheek to show that he deeply cared for him and could sympathize with him…if only from someone who couldn't age's perspective. But the young boy couldn't calm down at all, it only made him cry more to feel Sebastian's touch and strange warmth.

"Silly…" Sebastian hugged the young child, he could feel his gentle heartbeat and hot breath. He felt all over him, making Ciel gasp and blush from the sudden contact and only then did Sebastian realize that Ciel was not only beautiful but he was so soft and small. He embraced the embarrassed young boy in his arms and sat him on his lap.

Ciel blushed and looked up at Sebastian, he felt so weird being comforted by Sebastian like this…He hugged his loving servant and quietly cried into his chest.

"Have you forgotten our contract that easily my Bocchan?" He whispered, running his fingers through his young master's hair, it felt so soft that he worried he might hurt him for a moment. "When we avenge your parents…You'll still be with me forever."

Ciel smiled up at Sebastian, realizing what he meant.

"And I promise you." Sebastian stopped to kiss Ciel on the cheek. "That I will love no other as I've loved you."

The room was quietly as they looked into each other's eyes in silence. Talking in a language only they could understand, with the younger balled up tightly in Sebastian's arms and hugging him.

Finally, Sebastian broke the silence after rubbing his nose against his lover's with a small chuckle.

"Ciel…I love you."

Ciel blushed and blinked twice before hiding his face in his hands and pushing Sebastian away, getting up and walking around the room and whispering quietly to himself . Sebastian stared in confusion before being tackle hugged by Ciel.(1)

"I love you too, so much you have no idea what that meant to me!" Ciel gave him a wide smile and hugged him even tighter. Sebastian looked at Ciel and couldn't help as though he really made him happy. He pecked the young boy on the lips and ran the back of his hand against his cheek, cleaning away any of his remaining tears but as soon as he was about to pull his hand away Ciel grabbed it and put it so his cheek, slowly rubbing his face against it.

"It's strange…you always feel so warm." Ciel smiled in peace and happiness and Sebastian was still slightly confused but gave him his warmest smile and allowed him to borrow his hand for a long as he needed it. Which was until they heard and incredibly large crash right outside.

"Well it looks like we've got to go fight against the world now." Ciel sighed and kissed Sebastian. He pushed his tongue against his lips and tasted them…it tasted sweet, not like Alois. He couldn't describe it but he loved it…When he broke away Sebastian stared at him and rubbed his mouth with the back of his hand in surprise, his young master just smiled and got up. "Come on lazy! We've got a world to fight against."

**Awww the fluffy adorableness that is Ciel when he's in a good mood and fully in love. Excuse the fluffyness if you're a fluffy hater, but you know, it had to be done. Cause Ciel ish so cute :)**

**1: Remember that feeling when something so mindblowingly amazing happened that you had to walk around and walk out the excitement and happiness you felt before excepting it? Everyone has that moment. Ciel just had his :3**


	24. Black Blood

**Chapter 23. The has begun and Sebastian and Ciel are so adorable and cute when they are together…srsly :3**

"_It's strange…you always feel so warm." Ciel smiled in peace and happiness and Sebastian was still slightly confused but gave him his warmest smile and allowed him to borrow his hand for a long as he needed it. Which was until they heard and incredibly large crash right outside. _

"_Well it looks like we've got to go fight against the world now." Ciel sighed and kissed Sebastian. He pushed his tongue against his lips and tasted them…it tasted sweet, not like Alois. He couldn't describe it but he loved it…When he broke away Sebastian stared at him and rubbed his mouth with the back of his hand in surprise, his young master just smiled and got up. "Come on lazy! We've got a world to fight against."_

The demonic servant smiled wide and the young boy and his sudden get up and go attitude . He got up and followed the young master to the sound of the crash and there was the Undertaker in the middle of slicing a young female grim reaper in half. She screamed and yelled as black blood splattered all over, but both Sebastian and the Undertaker were totally stoic…

Ciel on the other hand stared at the scenery in horror, blood was splattered everywhere. There were still bleeding bodies of young men and women, obviously all Shinigami, up and down the hall and Ciel was sure this wasn't the true extent of the damage. He dropped to his knees and clamped one hand over his mouth, the stench of blood beginning to get to him.

"Are you alright Ciel-Kun?" Undertaker said, flicking the black blood off of his scythe and kneeling next to the young man.

Ciel got up, a bit shaky and nodded slowly. The world seemed to turn faster around him, everything was slowing down to a near stopped pace then speeding up, blood rushing and rushing and then stopping only to rush and heat him once more. He felt so strong in one moment and near dead another, and then he dropped to his knees again.

Sebastian bit his lip and held Ciel, hoping to calm him and watched him closely.

"My lord, are you alright?"

"No I just-" Ciel stared in shock at the surroundings even more at that moment, looking back and forth rapidly and grabbing his head, nails clawing through his hair. Shadows were moving...out the corner of his eyes he could see what looked like hellhounds peeking from the black blood on the walls. He could hear someone screaming elsewhere, and then there was this constantly clawing feeling. "What is that?" He asked no one in particular.

Undertaker frowned and cursed silently, he wasn't expecting it to affect Ciel this intensely.

"Get Ciel out of here, this amount of violence and shinigami blood isn't good for a human's sanity or soul."

Sebastian nodded and picked up the now crying and panicky Ciel bridal style, running down hall after hall of black blood soaked walls and floor until he reached the front door of the estate. At this point Ciel was completely out of it, slightly delusional and suddenly clinging to Sebastian.

He silently hoped that Ciel would come back to his sense and he walked outside and immediately gasped in surprise, seeing a young man dressed in white ripped up pants with a large white wood coffin on his back. He ran back inside immediately and slammed the door behind him. He tackled the nearby wall and ran into the secret entrance way leaving the young man confused.

'Shit…Are you really kidding me?' He thought and looked down at Ciel, who looked straight back up at him, seeming to fall asleep.

"Sebastian…you're pretty." He said, words slurred and he ended with a high pitched giggle.

"Really? I hadn't noticed." Sebastian said soothingly, playing along.

"You're really pretty like…like…a black rose…where did I put that thing again?" Ciel said, his voice gave off the sense of being drunk or dying. A tried undertone that screamed that something was just wrong.

Sebastian hated it and ran faster but kept Ciel close to protect him from anything coming at him…

Meanwhile the young man followed them slowly, there was no rush. He would just wait until Sebastian broke down…just like last time. A small smirk came to his face and he continued to follow them.

Sebastian was now in the room with the portrait, and slightly relieved. Ciel was talking normally now and was looking around as though he forgot where he was.

"Sebasti-" Ciel said, about to compliment his eyes.

"Don't talk." He approached the portrait and sighed. He never though he would actually need to do this…it was really the lowest he could go at this point but if it was to save Ciel from the shinigami and HIM then… He kicked down the wall revealing a neat passageway with lit torches hanging on each side that had a steep incline to it and ran, as fast as he could and didn't look back. This wasn't even about escaping for him anymore, he just didn't want to see him again.

"Sebastian where are we going?"

"Someplace someone like me should never ever go."

"Where's that?" Ciel asked, dawn light was beginning to shine through the small holes in the passageway's roof. It was obvious now that they were above ground.

"We're already here…funny I remember it being longer." Sebastian said, unintentionally ignoring Ciel and continuing to run until they came out into an abandoned room. There were pews and a podium with a cross upon it.

"A church."

"Yes…I hate this place with a passion so let's-" Sebastian suddenly stopped and stared ahead in incredible shock.

"Hello there my love~" The young man sang and looked at Sebastian, his wings ripped through the coffin and he pulled out a sharpened sliver cross. Sebastian could only curse the fact that he forgot the simplest rule ever.

'Speed is relative….' He bit his lip. "Wait here." He whispered and set Ciel down slowly right by the door. He honestly had no idea how he would fight an angel, much less one like the muscular arch angel standing in front of him.

"Didn't think I'd be seeing you again my dear." The young man smiled. He was only slightly shorter then Sebastian, wearing only some shorts and fingerless white gloves. He had short pure snow white hair and purple eyes that glared right into Sebastian's now purple ones.

"Didn't think I'd be seeing you either…Ash." He whispered in sadness. He really hoped he would have to fight him. 'I destroyed the portrait…it should be easy to just walk out.'

**And Ash enters the series. Oh gawd, things are going crazy.**


	25. Appearing Angels and Shinigami

**Chapter 24, Ash has entered the series and is quite insane…**

"_Hello there my love~" The young man sang and looked at Sebastian, his wings ripped through the coffin and pulled out a sharpened sliver cross. Sebastian could only curse the fact that he forgot the simplest rule ever._

'_Speed is relative….' He bit his lip. "Wait here." He whispered and set Ciel down slowly right by the door. He honestly had no idea how he would fight an angel, much less one like the muscular arch angel standing in front of him._

"_Didn't think I'd be seeing you again my dear." The young man smiled. He was only slightly shorter then Sebastian, wearing only some shorts and fingerless white gloves. He had short pure snow white hair and purple eyes that glared right into Sebastian's now purple ones._

_"Didn't think I'd be seeing you either…Ash." He whispered in sadness. He really hoped he would have to fight him. 'I destroyed the portrait…it should be easy to just walk out.'_

"I've seen so worried about yo-" He looked at Ciel, who was slowly getting up and staring at him with anger in his eyes. "Your bonded human is quite adorable."

"Hands off...he's mine." Sebastian said, stepping closer to Ciel.

"So your Ash…." Ciel leaned over and looked at the ground.

"Yes, I'm Sebastian's ex if you were wond-" He was cut off once more, suddenly hit with a piece of the wooden coffin he broke earlier directly in the head. Sebastian resisted the sudden urge to break out in laughter. Ash reached up to feel the bruise on his temple.

"Go the fuck away, you're an eyesore." Ciel said and picked up another piece, and threw it up in the air. Ash gave him an evil look, one only a heavenly being could give.

"Stand down HUMAN."

Ciel didn't listen. "The piece is sharper, I've got amazing aim and a random hatred against your right eye. Anything else you'd like to say or would you rather leave with both your ugly eyes?"

"You little-" Direct hit, bright blue blood squished out from the wound and Sebastian applauded in surprise and happiness. He ALWAYS wanted to do that…

Ash leaned back, almost completely falling to the floor before his wings pushed him back up. The blue blood stained the floor of the church and his wings and he glared at the two other figures.

"Annoying angel."

"He's also quite insane."

"You should be fucking glad I'm here!" He screamed.

"Yeah…." Sebastian let his voice and eyes trail off for a second…"look we have to leave now so-" Sebastian grabbed Ciel protectively and began casually strolling down the aisle of the church. Then at that moment, a young woman that looked a lot like Ash bashed through the door. 'Oh…fuck it all.'

"YOU DON'T FUCKING CURSE IN THE HOUSE OF THE LORD!" She yelled and pointed at Ash.

"…Sebastian why is my sister-?" He trailed off, Sebastian already knowing what he ment by it.

"I destroyed the portrait." Sebastian said smirking. 'That should keep you guys out of our hair for awhile.'

"DAMN IT SEBAS-"

"This is confusing." Ciel said, stepping closer to Sebastian.

"Yeah, Sebastian never explains anything to me either." The young female angel responded

"Angela you stupid bit-" Angel ran over to Ash and started beating him up at that moment…Sebastian shook his head and walk out with Ciel.

"Now you see why it's embarrassing." Sebastian said, face palming as they exited the church and began walking down the middle of the abandoned street. "The portrait is a trap I had made, it's not supposed to look like me but the person who I forced to make the trap was probably out of ideas. It was originally made to trap Angela, Ash's sister, in an eternal prison...unfortunately I had to destroy it to open the way and get rid of them for a while." Sebastian quickly explained and saw Ciel, eyes wide open and looking around in terror. Sebastian looked around as well and quickly realized the amount of eyes watching them. All holding crosses and all staring at Sebastian. "Shinigami."

"Yes…" Their walking slowed down, shinigami on both sides staring at them like they were two pieces of meat.

They carried normal weapons and scary smiles, walking slowly and some seeming to come out of the shadows. Sebastian tried to figure out why they would go to all the trouble of bringing normal weapons if….

And then Sebastian came to a powerful realization, and squeezed Ciel's hand. He kept his face stoic and let out a sigh.

"Ciel when I let go off your hand…I want you to run as fast as you can and don't look back." Sebastian ended with a small smile aimed at the young boy.

He received a stare of equal realization and a slow headshake.

"No…No…no please PLEASE don't…"

"Don't worry. I'll be alright." He said, ignoring the approaching grim reapers that formed a circle. "Now I want you to run that way." He kneeled next to Ciel and took his hand in both of his while he pointed to an area where the grim reapers were…and they stepped aside to allow the boy room.

'I understand….I understand…' Ciel said and kissed Sebastian's cheek in sadness. 'They'll kill me if you don't fight them alone…'

"Don't worry Ciel, I'll be fine. Really." Sebastian lied. "I just need you to leave the area for a while." He wiped the tears that began with one hand to leave his crying lover's eyes and kissed his on the lips, slowly and gently, but never allowing his hand to leave the young child's. "Now, remember, don't look back and run as fast as you can! Alright? If you do good I promise I'll do something especially nice for you later."

Ciel bit his lip to stop his sobs from leaving him and nodded in response. He didn't mind Sebastian speaking to him as though he was a little child, this once he would let him get by with it.

'I'll make him pay for it later… I will.' Ciel thought, staying positive. 'I'll make him walk Pluto and then invite Grell over as punishment.'

The whole scene went in slow motion, Ciel gave Sebastian a small signal of a smile to signify that he was ready and as soon as Sebastian let go, Ciel ran and ran. He ran as fast as he could, faster than when he had to run away from Alois and he didn't look back. This was an order, a begging order, giving to him by Sebastian. 'I'll get him for this. I will!' He began crying as he ran, soon he was in a whole other area, the small area as the undertaker's shop and behind him was a familiar darkness. Sebastian's total darkness.

**Wow those bastards! They threatened to kill Ciel if he didn't leave! Poor Sebastian having to do something like that…**


	26. Abusive Demon Hooker

**Ah yes….this chapter will be fighting if you couldn't tell from the chapter before, along with a surprise in a few chapters. Hope you enjoy.**

"_Don't worry Ciel, I'll be fine. Really." Sebastian lied. "I just need you to leave the area for a while." He wiped the tears that began with one hand to leave his crying lover's eyes and kissed his on the lips, slowly and gently, but never allowing his hand to leave the young child's. "Now, remember, don't look back and run as fast as you can! Alright? If you do good I promise I'll do something especially nice for you later."_

_Ciel bit his lip to stop his sobs from leaving him and nodded in response. He didn't mind Sebastian speaking to him as though he was a little child, this once he would let him get by with it._

'_I'll make him pay for it later… I will.' Ciel thought, staying positive. 'I'll make him walk Pluto and then invite Grell over as punishment.'_

_Ciel gave Sebastian a small signal of a smile to signify that he was ready and as soon as Sebastian let go, Ciel ran and ran. He ran as fast as he could, faster than when he had to run away from Alois and he didn't look back. This was an order, a begging order, given to him by Sebastian. 'I'll get him for this. I will!' He began crying as he ran, soon he was in a whole other area, the small area where the undertaker's shop was and behind him was a familiar darkness. Sebastian's total darkness._

He really wasn't used to this, surprisingly. It was like the feeling of being naked. He moved swiftly, wings high in the air and covering himself, watching every enemy around him as they stared in awed of his strength. He spread his darkness wide and far, and began his battle.

"There is no sun for you…the light you worship shall never shine upon you again." He whispered breathily. He could see some growing scared and some looking around in shock, still not realizing what happened. His voice echoed through the area, he could feel some shivering with fear and striking out at the shadows.

It brought a smirk to his lips to see them foolishly trying to resist him.

Sebastian flew to the top of his little dark barrier, he had set it around this part of town around both him and shinigami. He couldn't feel Ciel's presence though, thankfully. He pointed to the ground and shadows began to rise, he could hear screams and slashes as the souls he collected over thousands of years rose up and fought against the shinigami.

"Drop dead!" Someone far below him screamed, slicing multiple figures in half with a single slice. "Don't be alarmed, it's simple shadows with souls." He screamed out and Sebastian recognized the voice.

"WILLIAM!" Sebastian screamed with the voice of Satan himself, shocking many and gaining the black haired shinigami's attention. His glowing red eyes stared through the darkness, down at William in anger mixed with a strange happiness. 'Yes….yeeesss….this is perfect. I get to kill you here.'

"Ahh so this is your doing, Samael. For a moment I almost thought it was someone worth fearing." He said, his death scythe propped against his shoulder as he leaned against it.

Sebastian was unfazed, he could only focus on one thing, finishing this fight and returning to Ciel's side. 'I promise I'll come back to be with you…' He focused himself and touched the inner shell of the barrier. In that moment black and red spikes began rising from the ground and falling from the top of the large black sphere he had created and they burst into acidic puffs of red smoke when they hit the ground or were cut, as many shinigami found out the hard way.

William winced as he saw a new shinigami, a prodigy, slice into one of the stalagmites with the intention of jumping off of it to get to Sebastian but it blew up into purple acid mist that melted the skin and flesh off his bones and he screamed for god along with many others foolish enough to try.

"The Undertaker was right. You are poorly trained…might as well kill you myself if this is-" A large 'CLINK' went through the dome and Sebastian nearly slammed into the opposite site. William had jumped up and stabbed at the spot where Sebastian was not a moment ago…Sebastian had to almost struggle to escape that.

"How quick the devil ceases to speak after being bested." William said, slowly falling to the ground, carefully not to step on the spikes. Sebastian hissed in searing anger and slowly flew around.

"So tell me 'Shinigami'" Sebastian hissed the word as it passed his lips. "How are you able to see through my yami?"

"I'm not afraid of you, that's why. I know I'm better, sexier and all around more perfect then you." William looked up at Sebastian, who was now lower in the dome. He had grown to at least seven feet within the past few hundred years and his hard black nails had lengthened to near claw length. They were accented by the long thick black silk gloves he wore that extended from right below his shoulders, intricate patterns embroidered into them. His hair grew longer and his outfit was different, thigh high heels topped with black lace garter and black garter straps that tied to his skin tight black and gold one piece. His skin was slightly gray and his eyes has taken on a slightly cat like shape. "However, I must say you look like less and less of what you are the more I see of you."

"Do not speak of my status or rank. You're unworthy." Sebastian said with a small giggle, he began effortlessly floating. He crossed his legs and held one of his cheeks in his hand, his arm resting on one of his legs. "Hey, Let's play a game." He increased the darkness of the dome, thinking of every sin and terrible curse he could think of and pouring it into the air. He could feel someone's morale hitting rock bottom, and wishing to die.

William followed the voice, tracking it. 'He's near the top or course but where?' He could see through the darkness of the dome still, but not that far. If he could catch even a glimpse of Sebastian it would be just that, only a glimpse. "I haven o time for your games demon. Show yourself."

"Hmmmm…nah…" Sebastian leaned back in mid air and began floating back in a lying position. At this point he was really bored compared to how he was when he had to let go of Ciel. He stuck one of his legs up in the air and examined it with a small pout. "Am I gaining weight?" he putting his hands on his hips and sighed in frustration. "William, remind me how much I weighed before the black death." He called out

"How the hell would I know!" He screamed, sick of Sebastian's games. Only that moment did the screaming of howling shinigamis, foolishly touching the spikes stopped. William looked out and saw many figures still standing. 'Good. They aren't as badly trained-'

"WOW, you retards aren't as terribly trained as I thought!" Sebastian let out a baritone giggle. "Maybe I can actually _push_ myself this time." He flew down to a part of the dome that was free of living grim reapers and picked up one of their dead bodies, the prodigy that William had seen died. Sebastian laid him against one wall of the barrier and opened his mouth, about to kiss the lips of one of the corpses…

At that moment a blue ghostly breathe left Sebastian and went into the corpse, it immediately jumped to life. It shook and bended, contorting with multiple cracks going through the air as its bones broke and finally after a shriek of excruciating pain left its throat, the body exploded into black feathers. The black feathers floated in mid air.

"Hmmm….I wonder what to do…Pixies? Land Sirens? Succubae? Undead?"(1) Sebastian smirked and grabbed one of the feathers, it released a purple glow. "There's so much I can choose…."

William heard his voice, it wasn't an echo. He was close. He focused himself and looked around and immediately noticed black blood creeping out towards him…he shoot out his death scythe towards the source and Sebastian swiftly dodged that, bending over backwards.

"Close…so so close. Well not really." He said and put the feather to his lips, blowing on it gently. A blush reached his cheeks and his body felt warm for a moment as he voiced his command. "Hmmm…I want…imps. Lots and lots of imps." He blew the feather towards William, who stared at it. It was right in front of its face when it exploded into hundreds of little tiny demons. They had horns and demonic, vein filled wings. They wore different clothing but it all shared one trait, it was ripped and torn be it dresses or shoes. They had hot pokers and small tridents and daggers and flew around like bats, preying upon the once again screamy, wimpy, pathetic grim reapers who were dying by the twos and threes.

Sebastian couldn't hold it back at that moment. The rush of summoning evil creatures and the sickeningly sweet scent of blood, gave him that sweet all over warm feeling he'd get whenever he could kill a demon foolish enough to challenge him back in hell. It was gorgeous, amazing and mind blowing…so he laughed. He laughed and laughed and the feeling that came back to him, the amazing feeling of causing discord and chaos among a group he hated.

He glanced over the dome and a wide grin came to his face, the imps were feasting on the shinigami, ripping them to pieces in mid air and eating them. Cutting them to ribbons from the sky and picking them apart on the ground. The last few living had made a ragtag group straight in the center of the dome, back to back, to fight off the imps. Sebastian smirked, he was just moments from winning, and then he would kill William.

'Oh yes..I'll take my time with William….' Sebastian evilly thought. 'I'll skin him alive and summon lesser vampires to feast on his insides and ill slowly rip out his heart. I won't kill him quick at all…A day, at least.' He twiddled his fingers in anticipation, he crossed his legs once more and floated with a happy grin upon his face. However, Sebastian had forgotten one thing.

"Sebastian." Ash came out of nowhere, floating right outside the barrier. His voice came through muffled. "Do you love me?"

"Ash, I'm busy right now." He said, suddenly irate with Ash. He didn't even know why the Angel was asking. 'Hundreds of years of separation, me doing exactly what you hate on purpose, me voicing my hate for you. Of course I hate you.'

"Answer now!" Ash wanted to know. He needed to. Over the past few hundred years he had been missing Sebastian so fiercely that he lusted after the man's body like a hunger…

"I'm with someone, so no." He shrugged the young angel off and continued his torturing of the shinigami by getting once again another feather and blowing on it. This time Sebastian said nothing and let it float gently down.

William grunted with difficulty, many of his allies were dying nearby but they were dying so many at a time now. They stay close together, watching each other's backs and attacking the imps. Slowly and surely the amount of imps decreased and decreased until there were very few left…and those few flew to the top of the dome in an attempt to escape and as soon as they slammed into the inner circle of it, burst into green flames and disappeared.

"Demon." William called out heroically. "We are DONE with your games, come down here and fight us like a man!" He pointed his death scythe to the top of the dome in anger. He was tired of this bullshit. He wanted to end this fight HERE and NOW!

"Are you really in a position to speak to me like that Willie-kins?" The demonic winged being said in a mocking voice.

"Why you…."

"I mean really, look around you. I have single handedly obliterated your entire….third grade class." He giggled as William's eyes practically glowed with rage. "No really, how young were these kids? 120? 100 years of age? Baka. Sending people so young and inexperienced-"

Sebastian suddenly stopped and saw the horror that was heavenly regeneration…There stood Ashe in the very center of the dome, wings outstretched and eyes closed. Light shone off his being and the people around him were being healed, growing back limbs and skin, eyeballs and organs.

'Of course. Of course.' Sebastian thought with a sigh. "How immature."

"At least I'm not an abusive demon hooker." Ashe looked up with his tongue stuck out at Sebastian as if to say. 'yeah, and what are you gonna do about it?'

**Ahhhh jealous exes getting in the way of everything. Darn them!**

**1: I believe Succubae is the correct plural to use…**


	27. Haha Ur ded

**The second part of the battle, stupid annoying exes and their crazy healing regeneration powers.**

"_I mean really, look around you. I have single handedly obliterated your entire….third grade class." He giggled. "No really, how young were these kids? 120? 100 years of age? Baka. Sending people so young and inexperienced-"_

_Sebastian suddenly stopped and saw the horror that was heavenly regeneration…There stood Ashe in the very center of the dome, wings outstretched and eyes closed. Light shone off his being and the people around him were being healed, growing back limbs and skin, eyeballs and organs._

'_Of course. Of course.' Sebastian thought with a sigh. "How immature."_

"_At least I'm not a demon hooker." Ashe looked up with his tongue stuck out at Sebastian as if to say. 'Yeah, and what are you gonna do about it?'_

"'Excusez-moi!"(1) The now insulted demon screamed in French.

"Demon. Hooker. You."

"Why you….."

"Look at how you're dressed! I mean…garter straps and lace garter with that? Really?" Ash looked up with his left eyebrow raised. The other shinigami began to giggle and get up, retrieving their weapons.

'Morales going up…shit.' Sebastian sighed and floated back to the top of the dome as fast as he could, and quickly realized how bright it was getting. The light from Ash was destroying his dome quickly and soon it was simply a transparent barrier.

Ash just smiled up at Sebastian happily. This wasn't because he was angel or because he loved god. This was personal now, Sebastian was rejecting him so, 'Might as well stir up some trouble.' He thought quietly.

Sebastian tapped on the now transparent and see through barrier and it collapsed, turning into sparkly dust at his touch. He looked up, the sun was high in the sky and all throughout the city he couldn't see ANYONE…alive. The area was filled with dying bodies and blood splattered walls and Sebastian quickly realized just how he could use this to his advantage.

He pretended to grow weaker, he let out a scream and fell to the ground. The other shinigamis stared and immediately fell for it, even Ash did. Sebastian turned towards the group and gave them his most fearful look before getting up, making his wings disappear and returning to his mortal form…and ran.

**At the Undertakers shop…**

Ciel rushed through the door and to his surprise saw Mey-Lin, Finnian and Bard all sitting on coffins right in front of the Undertaker who was surprisingly unnerved and wearing the same outfit he wore the other day.

"Ello there, Ciel." He smiled. "We're gonna go in a few moments. But please take a seat." He pointed to a nearby barrel and Ciel obeyed, he sat perfectly still on the barrel in silence, one man taking over his thoughts.

'Sebastian…..Sebastian…return to me. Give me some sign that I can trust in you…that I can believe you're going to stay true to my word.' He silently thought over and over again. 'Don't lie to me this time! Don't you dare…'

Something inside of him spoke to him quietly, gently. It was such a sweet and loving feeling….

'I'd never. Never. I love you too much.' He could hear Sebastian's voice in his mind crystal clear and it sounded gentle…loving. Ciel smiled happily and smiled at his blank faced servants, who stared at him in response.

"Where's Sebastian?" Finnian broke the silence.

"He's out….taking care of some loose ends. That's all." Ciel crossed his arms and legs, returning to his 'Ciel mode' and everyone in the room stayed quiet. 'I wonder what the Undertaker is waiting for.

"Keep that posture. Don't break. It'll seem scary. But it won't break. He's not that type. He's too strong and the grim reapers are much too in the wrong." The Undertaker whispered to no one in particular.

**Back in the town….**

"Ahh yes. Keep following. Keep following." Sebastian whispered quietly.

They all chased after him, Ash following them by gliding just above the ground in angel form, wings flapping once or twice every now and then. Sebastian smiled as many did try to hit him, one landed right in front of him once but he jumped over it.

'William no doubt….'

"GET BACK HERE!" William screamed as they chased Sebastian to a narrow passageway and then realized his foolishness. He cursed himself over and over. As did the others, even Ash. It was FILLED with dead bodies of women, children and young men. Some police guards some with guns and some with rifles. Sebastian turned towards them, slowly stepping backwards to get into position.

"I'm right here….Kinasai."(2) He whispered, his breath heavy with excitement. The same evil darkness as before creped out from the shadows.

"Don't be afraid! I'm here. I'll protect you!" Ash stepped out into the front.

'Fool….you do realize that with a look…' Sebastian turned on the charm, letting his finger move gently over his lips as he looked at Ash with a hungering lust in his eyes. 'Just a touch…' He licked his finger and lips and blew a kiss to the now blushing angel. 'Just a little nudge…I can make you quiver underneath me just like I always have.' He let out small moan that only Ash, being inhuman and nearly all powerful, could hear.

The angel blushed, got distracted and by the time he focused once more nearly all the shinigami were dead.

'How did he do that?' He looked to his left, following Sebastian's after image and foolishly let his guard down. He received a knee in the stomach that made him cough up his blue blood and moan in pain on all fours on the ground. William was within the distance of striking him now and he did. He didn't fear this demonic servant….

Until his upper half and lower half were both separated from one another and blood spurted from his now torn apart midsection. Organs and flesh splattered themselves all over the walls of previously occupied homes. Sebastian's satisfied smile plaster itself on his face and Ash gasped in horror.

He immediately began trying to heal everyone with his angelic aura but Sebastian was too close. The demon grabbed his wings and placed his foot on ash's back.

'No don't….please don't…not again.' He thought silently as the thought went in slow motion and Sebastian tore Ash's wings off from the veins. A large ripped sound and the sound of slime hitting cobblestone was heard. Ash gasped and screamed from the pain, reaching out and scratching the nearby walls, crying. "It HURTS it HURTS! Oh please, please, please- Angela HELP ME!" He cried out for his sister to no avail, she was nowhere to be seen.

Sebastian laughed at the pitiable angel, the blue blood stained wings in his hands feel to the ground and the demon smiled as he approached the crying, bleeding, dying angel.

"This is what happens when those I tell to leave me alone come running after me in 'love'." He grabbed the fallen, dying angel by his hair and pulled him up until his feet were above the ground. "Come back to me and annoy me." The angel was obviously in shock, shaking and muttering. The pain must've been maddening. "I can almost pity you. But you would know…I'm not that kind."

"You…you ripped them off l-last time r-right-t-t…" He cried and sniffled, remembering the last time he and Sebastian met.

"Yes. I'm surprised you've grown them back." He said. "Now any more last words?" Sebastian smiled. 'Yes, cry and beg for mercy…just like last time. '

"Yes. Put down the retarded angel." A mysterious voice behind him said, hissing in disgust.

**A short distance away…**

Undertaker led Ciel through a maze of bloody and destroyed houses. The servants were back at the mansion, getting ready for what the Undertaker called the 'survival round.' Ciel focused on finding Sebastian, he couldn't mourn for the dead right now.

He needed to see Sebastian, he needed to tell him how much he loved him and how happy he was now that he was with the demon.

'He's….nice and sweet to me…' He thought about all the things he loved Sebastian for…'He serves me and only lies to me when he thinks he's protecting me…I think.' Ciel smiled and closely followed Undertaker. He wanted to give Sebastian something nice, something that signified how much Sebastian meant to him….

They walked past a nearby church, the one he came out of with Sebastian and suddenly got an idea, then he was hit by a sudden realization.

"Undertaker, what happened to the Queen!"

"She's probably holed up somewhere, hiding and not getting her own hands dirty. And probably getting the army ready to move." He sighed. He wasn't a fan of the Queen, as Ciel knew but probably didn't care.

"Do you think England will survive this?" He asked darkly. Suddenly Undertaker stopped and laughed loudly.

"Are you kidding me Ciel? Do you know how hard it is to kill an entire population of-" He looked up and saw above him, demons, carrying away a screaming human woman. "Hold that thought." He jumped up and with a slash of his scythe, the demons were dead and the female was being carried by him down to the ground. He set her down and she ran like hell, running straight out of the area. "YOU'RE WELCOME BITCH!" Undertaker screamed after her. "Shouldn't help other people these days without charging em…anyway yeah England is completely and utterly screwed." He said with a shrug.

"But you just said-"

"WORDS! So meaningless and they change like the time come now Ciel we've got heavenly beings to kill! CHOP CHOP!" He said, running ahead and paying no attention to the confused fourteen year old.

**Oooooo cliffhanger!...like the 9 that came before it. Lol. And Ash and Sebastian's history….wow… and you gotta love the Undertaker here.**

**1: Excuse me**

**2: Come (which I may use again for different reasons in the future…)**


	28. Ignored Comfort

**Ooooo I wonder who the mysterious voice is…**

"_This is what happens when those I tell to leave me alone come running after me in 'love'." He grabbed the fallen, dying angel by his hair and pulled him up until his feet were above the ground. "Come back to me and annoy me." The angel was obviously in shock, shaking and muttering. The pain must've been maddening. "I can almost pity you. But you would know…I'm not that kind." _

"_You…you ripped them off l-last time r-right-t-t…"_

"_Yes. I'm surprised you've grown them back." He said. "Now any more last words?"_

"_Yes. Put down the retarded angel." A mysterious voice behind him said, hissing in disgust._

Sebastian closed his eyes in anger, wondering just who could be bothering him this time…he looked behind him to see a black haired young man, but unlike usually his face was not covered by the usual glasses. His eyes suddenly turned a onyx blank from his sudden rage.

"Why hello there Claude." He sighed. "Why should I put down this…thing?"

"Because I told you to." Sebastian rolled his eyes and ignored the demon, tightening his grip and putting one hand fully around the dying fallen angel's head, grabbing it. Ash cried out in pain as Sebastian's fingers embedded themselves in his head, nails cutting through the skin of his scalp.

"Please not again Sebastian….at least end it." He cried, looking directly at Sebastian. "Don't leave it like last time."

Sebastian smirked and threw Ash against the wall next to him, leaving him barely standing and whimpering in pain, his head busted open and spurting blood.

"Tha-" Claude almost thanked him before a large splattering and spurting sound went through the narrow passageway they stood in. Sebastian's clawed fist in the middle of a bright blue bloodstain, right where Ashe's head was just a moment before. His headless body slowly slid down the wall, lifeless and spurting blue slime from the neck , straight up into the air. Claude gave the demonic figure standing before him a look of contempt.

Sebastian smiled and shook his hand, some of the now dead angel's blood now flying everywhere…including onto Claude's angered face. Not that Sebastian cared, he was actually doing it on purpose, seeing how many buttons he could push while not actually saying anything offensive.

"So Claude, it's soooo…." He trailed off for a moment, looking for a word to describe his feeling towards their meeting again. "_Good _to see you again." He said with an obvious sarcastic air.

Claude stared at him for a long time, fists balling at his side.

"He didn't deserve that." Claude finally voiced. "He didn't deserve it last time and he sure as hell doesn't now."

Sebastian acted uncaring, but he was secretly smiling in the victory he had gained. Killing Ash made Claude…uneasy and slightly caring. It brought his guard down slightly, and Sebastian was sure that that would prove to be his undoing in the end.

"Why do you do this?" Claude sighed and leaned against the wall, the part that was least bloodstained, and crossed his arms hoping for an answer. "You ALWAYS do this."

"Not always."

"Yes. Always."

"I haven't gotten to Ciel yet."

"REALLY? Poor boy has it coming bad then." Claude sighed and allowed the silence to take over as Sebastian leaned against the opposite wall some distance away from him. It was a silent battle of words before the actual fight they both knew was coming soon.

At last Claude kissed the silence goodbye and began the fight. "You and I both now that MAYBE even if Ash deserved it the Phantomhive child sure as hell doesn't."

"When did I say I was going to-

"You didn't, but it's your nature _SAMAEL_."Claude said with his voice raised, calling the demon's true name would get his attention, he silently hoped.

Sebastian sighed in defeat and looked at William. That was one thing he couldn't really deny. He had his…nature.

"You're the demon of Lust and WRATH." Claude said, preparing for the next round of the battle. "You ALWAYS, ALWAYS do this!" He pointed to Ash's headless body, now on the ground and finally ceasing to spurt the blue blood. "Are you going to keep pretending to love mortals just so you can get the enjoyment of killing them in the end?"

Sebastian suddenly turned his head in sadness, biting his lip he thought of all his past lovers. All mortal…and he thought about Ciel. He imagined himself suddenly waking up to realize what happened. His hands around the dead young child's throat, tears in the young boy's eyes. But he wouldn't let himself lose this battle against Claude.

"That's true…but as you said it is my nature, so how am I supposed to stop it?" He said, turning to the side so only his left shoulder was against the wall…

"Come back to me." Claude stared at Sebastian's body in wonder. He looked so amazing and perfect, tight ass that the short only made more appetizing, beautiful shape…but his eyes kept wandering back down…he walked slowly towards Sebastian's figure and suddenly touched him, hands wandering against the raven's pulled back wings. He massaged beneath the black feathers with a gentle hand and heard Sebastian's reaction, a short gasp of pleasure.

"Stop it!" Sebastian said quickly, his wing thrust outward, forcing Claude to step back or be struck.

"Please…you can't keep lying to yourself like this. It's not healthy." He stepped back towards Sebastian, avoiding his wings and feeling down the side of one of them, careful to be gentle.

Sebastian shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I'm fine. I stopped."

"You stopped falling in love…for a little while. But how can you say that you'll stop? How can you say that you won't kill that child?" He stepped next to the saddened demon and ran a hand down his side in comfort. "I don't die easily like them. I'm immortal and I want to spend eternity with you." Claude gave him a smile. "Why won't you accept me instead of…living like this?" He shook his head and looked away.

Claude's words were effective, Sebastian grabbed and shook his head, trying to dispel the thoughts from his mind. But he couldn't…Claude was right. He sniffled and began to cry.

For the past thousand years he had been loving mortals, Ash and Ciel were just two more to the hundreds of thousands. He quickly remembered his lie of Ash being his first….and then convinced himself it wasn't a lie.

'Was the first one I took seriously…for a moment.' He thought of all the others. He had always ended up hurting or killing them within days or their confessions. After leading them on and sleeping with them he always killed them. With most he took his time, doing terrible things like raping them or ripping out their organs while they were still alive…and those weren't even anywhere near the worst.

Claude ran his soothing hands down Sebastian's sides, then grabbed him passively around his waist. Sebastian could feel his breath ghosting over his neck…he gave no physical response and ignored him as he put a hand over his mouth, blocking him from letting out away sounds of sadness as tears rolled down his cheeks. He refused to let Claude she him broken…but he would allow him to crack him open, just a bit.

"It hurts. I know it does." He whispered to Sebastian then began giving his neck gentle butterfly kisses.

The demonic being wondered just why he did what he did, even if it was his nature… he cried even more as he thought of all the lovers before he had killed, ignoring Claude more.

"You should come and be with me." He whispered and then back down on Sebastian's ear. The raven quickly covered his mouth with his hand. 'He's so sensitive in this form….it's cute.' Claude thought.

"Umm... sure I'll be with you. You…you're nice and I have no reason to say no to you." Sebastian lied through his teeth. "But it would be rude of me to just leave Ciel…I'll find him and break up with him." He leapt off, flying through the air and _away_ from Claude. 'Creepy little…ewwwwww.' He thought and rubbed his face once he was a safe distance away. He was more afraid of Claude when he was like this then of anything else. But he couldn't help but feel as though he was right…in some way, shape or form.

**Ooo….Sebastian you….*looks at reader***

**Oh don't worry there's more stuff that needs to be explained.**


	29. Flashback pt 1

**Chapter 28. We're finding out more of Sebastian's history as we shift our focus to him. It's fun isn't it.**

Sebastian could remember what happened the last time….and he was glad he could finish what he started. 'Damn Angela...' He flew through the sky, not even looking for Ciel at this point. 'Bitch always gets in my way.' He smiled and remembered what happened the last time…

_Sebastian smiled and let the worn out white haired being beneath him rest. He chuckled in silent victory over his 'prey' and moved over on the bed carefully, as not to disturb the other as he leaned against the headboard of the bed with a satisfied sigh and took slow deep breaths before getting up. A hand tried to stop him by grabbing at him, but missed. _

'_Don't…leave yet….' The exhausted angel looked over with a smile. His purple eyes were glowing and his short white hair was all messed up but his body was…incredible. To Sebastian at least. _

'_You want another round?' Sebastian whispered seductively to the young angel with a sexual questioning look. He quickly shook his head in response and made the universal sign for 'don't hurt me'._

'_Please no. Eight times in one night is enough for me.' He said with a tired, nervous laugh and dropped his head back onto his pillow. 'Even for a demon you've really got stamina.'_

_Sebastian responded with a quiet laugh and walked out, closing the door behind him. He looked up and down the hall and finally laid against the door and slowly slid gently down to the floor in relief. He grabbed his stomach in pain and hissed. He was fucking starving like hell, he needed souls. Lots and lots of souls._

_He almost drooled in ecstasy at the thought of eating a soul. It almost had this amazing taste, and felt damn good when you finally completely devoured it. He got up slowly off the floor with a grunt. It was getting easier and easier to get weak, he bit his lip. For the past fifty years he had been relying on nothing but pure sex to keep him sated…and it wasn't doing so good. The feeding pleasure of sex only lasted as long as it was occurring. _

_He walked slowly, the thought of getting a human soul dominating his mind. He'd take one by force through a short contract, or even better just mindlessly take it. _

'_If it stops the hunger who cares what it is?' He thought with an evil grin on his face._

'_If you're hungry let's just do it again.' A voice said from behind him._

'_Ash.' He whispered. He looked back, putting o a fake face of confusion. 'What are you talking about?'_

'_I saw that look in your eyes. Aren't I enough for you?' He said, slowly he balanced his weight against the purple door that led to his room. 'I know you need to eat….why not eat me?'_

_Sebastian sighed. Faking ignorance wasn't working this time. This was the third time Ash caught him, and this time he wouldn't be able to just lie off…_

'_I'm sorry Ash.' He whispered, not daring to make eye contact. 'I-'_

'_Come…' Ash walked up to Sebastian, trying to look at his eyes. The raven moved his head to prevent the angel's gaze from reaching his eyes before turning around in silence._

'_I just…it's what I need.' Sebastian gulped and smelled the air. The place they stayed at was in the middle of a human town, and while Ash was fine with it Sebastian struggled to keep himself from feasting on everyone there. It was…teasing a starving man with delicious food. He resisted the urge to lick his lips as he remembered all the times he nearly went out to feast, he thought of all those souls. All just going to be reaped by some retarded soul reaper instead of taken. 'It's a waste' he thought, then Ash suddenly tackled him from behind, almost knocking him over._

'_I know your starving, so….so-' Ashe released him as he looked for the words. 'You can eat me all up, ravish me until you feel satisfied.'_

_Sebastian put a hand upon Ash's cheek in a sickeningly sweet, but fake, kindness._

'_I won't feast. I can withstand it.' He lied skillfully and gently touched the young heavenly being's lips with a finger before slipping his hand away. _

_Ash looked up at him with wide purple eyes and a large smile. _

'_Thank you so much. Starving yourself…you're….' Ash blushed. 'You don't even act like a demon…resisting your primal hunger and struggling through pain…' Sebastian hugged the angel and bit his lip as he knew the angel was snuggling his head against his chest in happiness. _

'_I'm a liar. I'm a demon…and I've led on angel.' He kissed the top of Ash's head and heard the feminine giggle of happiness coming from his fooled lover's mouth. _

'_It's strange…you're nicer then some of the angels I meet.' He said with a slightly sad tone mixed in with his words. 'Well I'm heading off to bed, where are you going?'_

'_Out for a walk.' He lied, hoping Ash wouldn't see through the worst lie he ever told._

'_Okay bye.'_

_Ash turned and went back to his room wordlessly…and Sebastian crept away. _

'…_why would I go out for a walk naked?' He sighed with his voice in a whisper and tip toed out of the angel's house for a snack._

**Elsewhere…**

_She wasn't expecting anything like this, obviously. She had got up in the small house she lived alone in, probably off to get some water, and nearly bumped straight into Sebastian. The young woman simply stared at the naked demon in wonder. She was fair looking, red hair and brown eyes. Freckles that showed just how truly young she was._

_Sebastian smiled evily and stepped towards her. The young woman stepped back slowly, fearful._

'_Hello there darling.'_

'_W-who are you?'_

'_I'm…simply one hell of a sexy man.' He smirked and cocked his head at the woman. She blushed and continued stepping back._

'_How..did you get in here?'_

'_I walked in.' He said, which was true. He walked straight through the door and walked down the hall, looking for a female soul to devour. _

'_Why are you-' She was cut off from the sound of her back hitting the door. Sebastian watched as she quietly let her hand slide down the door and to the doorknob, turning it slowly. _

'_Please take your time opening the door.' He smiled. She swung it open quickly, and ran inside, not bothering to close it behind her. She reached for the crooked, poor quality window, attempting to escape._

_She never made it. A strong hand covered her mouth and his arm wrapped around his lower waist._

'_Don't worry little one I'll make this quick.'_

'_Mmmmmm! Mmmph!' Muffled screams went through the room as Sebastian held her down on the rough bed with a smile on his face. He looked at her closely, brushing his nose against her cheek. He slowly began overtaking her body and she quickly quieted down. She seemed calmed with a blush and flushed face._

'_See? Now hold still.' Sebastian licked his sharp teeth and opened his mouth wide, just about to devour her, sink his teeth into her soft sweet flesh and swallow her soul, drink her in so deep and quench his thirst for a soul….he drooled as his teeth finally touched her flesh…_

_And at that moment a near naked angel burst into the room, holy light shining from his body._

'…_.Fuck me senseless why don't you?' He thought with a sigh, releasing the woman._

**Ash to the rescue! Eh. **


	30. Flashback pt 2

**Okay pt 2. And then a surprise (the one I mentioned a few chapters before and another one.) Double release because I love you and one of my other stories that I love very very much was just updated, so I'm spreading the love around.**

'_See? Now hold still.' Sebastian licked his sharp teeth and opened his mouth wide, just about to devour her, sink his teeth into her soft sweet flesh and swallow her soul, drink her in so deep and quench his thirst for a soul….he drooled as his teeth finally touched her flesh…_

_And at that moment a near naked angel burst into the room, holy light shining from his body._

'…_.Fuck me senseless why don't you?' He thought with a sigh, releasing the woman._

'_SEBASTIAN!' He screwed and pulled the demon off the bed by his foot, pulling him until Sebastian's head ungracefully hit the floor with an 'ugh!' 'WHY WOULD YO-'_

_Sebastian got up and ignored him, walking straight past him as the woman snapped out of it and Ash followed, leaving the woman confused._

'_Why would you-'_

'_Shut the fuck up.' Sebastian finally said, head in his hand and then fingers squeezing his temple._

'_H-huh?' The angel was slightly surprised by Sebastian's sudden rudeness._

'_It…it hurts…It hurts so bad. All I can think and dream about some times is just eating..feasting over and over….until I'm completely fully satisfied by the souls of the living.' He grabbed his stomach and hissed in pain. 'You have no idea how much it hurts….starving like this…'_

'_But Sebastian, can't you just eat me?'_

'_I can't eat your soul, you're a heavenly being.'_

'_But-'_

'_Shut up now.' He walked out from the house and walked away in anger. _

'_You know what I'm sick of this…' He turned around and punched him with all his might, blue blood splattered onto the side of the house and Sebastian grabbed the barely awake Ash, dragging him away where he couldn't be seen, into a nearby wood while Ash struggled to get away._

'_Every moment all I can feel is this….dark pain inside my chest…' He voiced aloud, then through Ash against a tree, enraged. 'It hurts so bad…but I'll grant your wish. I'll eat your soul and ravish you until you beg for me to stop.'_

'_Why are you suddenly so-' Ash got it out before Sebastian backhand slapped him._

'_Hush. Turn around.'_

'_No, Not til you tell me what suddenly made you want to start eating people began.'_

'_I got sick of the pain. What other reason do I need?' Sebastian said as he hounded over Ash._

'_You're an idiot! Don't you realize-' Sebastian punched him in the face, growing sick of the angel's voice. The being fell to the ground where he was kicked and beat up upon until the tuffs of grass around him were dyed blue. He was just about to stomp on the angel's back when his wings torn up from his skin, blocking his foot._

'_These are so annoying….soooo I'll get rid of them for you.' He grabbed the wings and parted them wide, placed his foot firmly in-between the space that lie between them and pulled hard. A long stream tore from the angel's throat as his wings were ripped from his back, veins and all, and dropped to the cold blood stained ground._

_He stood over the bleeding body with a large grin on his face. What was this strange feeling and joy he got from hurting his partner? It didn't quite matter but it felt so damn good…._

'_Sebastian STOP IT!' Angela came running out, face drenched with tears at the sight of her brother leaving a panic attack and entering a hysterical shock, twitching and shaking and crying out for Angela over and over again. _

'_Oh not this bitch.' He whispered and dodged the female angels tackle, and let her caress her bleeding brother._

'_Claude, thank you!' She screamed to the young man that had warned her of Sebastian and followed her here from a safe distance._

'_Oh no wonder, it's the goody goody….' Sebastian whispered and silently slipped away._

'_Sebastian get back here!' Claude chased after him, following the raven through the nearby forest but lost track of him._

**Near the Phantomhive estate in the present…**

His wounds were healed, he could feel it as he regained vision in his previous smashed eye. He could feel the other side of his face and he could actually walk without clawing against a wall in pain and slowly creeping forward praying his legs wouldn't just hopelessly give out on him. He closed his eyes and allowed the being before him to embrace him.

He had survived, and begged and cried and this was his reward. He would finally be able to smash open the porcelain doll and claim his truth. He thought back….he tried to remember….and nothing came. He couldn't remember a thing before he met Claude.

He couldn't even remember his name, his mother's face, or his father's occupation. He was instead given the name of a noble who loved children in a way they should not be loved….

Trancy.

Finally the angel stopped their embrace and he looked in a nearby mirror in stoic shock. He no longer had his own face, the angel had changed his appearance to that of Ciel Phantomhive's.

"Try to speak now Alois." The angel whispered to him gently.

He looked at himself in the mirror, questioning and answering himself. He survived the few days of pure hell, clawing his way out of the black blood stained Phantomhive mansion with little to no lower body strength, much less the ability to run away when the servants ran out from the demons. He had had no food, no water, no light, no help…and now…his adversaries have no hope.

"I…am Ciel Phantomive." He spoke loudly, his voice perfectly matching the original Ciel's. "Son of Vincent and….who is this guy's mother's name again?"

"Racheal Phantomhive." The angel quietly sighed. "Try again."

"I am Ciel Phantomhive. Son of Vincent and Racheal Phantomhive. I'm the Queen's Guard dog and her shadow, bringing down what strongholds block my majesty from happiness." He said with a prideful air about him, he ended his speech with a short bow. The angel besides him clapped. "Thank you Angela."

"You're welcome….Ciel Phantomhive." She had a dark look in her eyes, 'This is definitely going to work.'

**Ohz to the noze **

**/**

**You : ( O_O) RUN REAL CIEL RUN! AND GET TO SEBASTIAN AND LOVE EACH OTHER MOAAAAR**

\


	31. Ciel Spreads Gossip

**Chapter 30, we've come a long way and we've still got more to do. Get ready, another burst of action confusion and mystery begins now… And I suggest you applaud the power of gossip and Ciel's oration abilities now.**

"_I…am Ciel Phantomive." He spoke loudly, his voice perfectly matching the original Ciel's. "Son of Vincent and….who is this guy's mother's name again?"_

"_Racheal Phantomhive." The angel quietly sighed. "Try again."_

"_I am Ciel Phantomhive. Son of Vincent and Racheal Phantomhive. I'm the Queen's Guard dog and her shadow, bringing down what strongholds block my majesty from happiness." He said with a prideful air about him, he ended his speech with a short bow. The angel besides him clapped. "Thank you Angela."_

"_You're welcome….Ciel Phantomhive." She had a dark look in her eyes, 'This is definitely going to work.'_

**Back in town…**

Ciel hadn't realized fully what happened or what the consequences would be, but it was quite obvious that he was being held against his will…by the queen's orders. He hissed and tugged at the chains that bound his hands and feet together.

"Let me go!" He screamed like he did for the past forty to sixty minutes in pure anger. "Is this how you treat the nobles?" He was enraged at this point, cops walked past him, always telling him the same thing, but one man went much too far with the repeated speec.

"By order of the Queen, ALL people found outside of the defensive points that have been set up must be brought in, royal or not. If they resist they must be detained and brought in. This is for your OWN protection…._Ciel Phantomhive_." The man practically spat at the boy. Ciel looked up, intending to give the speaker a piece of his mind and after seeing just who it was knew exactly how he would do it.

"Lord Randall…how nice. Where's Aberline? Isn't he supposed to be your bitch today?" He said in a surprisingly calm, loud voice. Seated in rows upon the floor to the left and right of him people both young and old, rich and poor, noble and normal looked at Randall with interest as if to say 'Interesting…explain.'

"What are you talking about?" Randall nearly whispered gravely. Beads of sweat could be seen on his temples, and he could tell. Phantomhive was going to do something to get out of here...but what? What plan could he possibly have. 'The butler is nowhere near and the place is crowded with the Queen's finest.' He assured himself. 'There's no way he could possibly get out...'

"You know, running him ragged and putting him down on work, forcing him to do work that equals that of what all your man do in a month in a simple week…." Ciel spoke with his eyes closed and suppressed the smile threatening to come on his face, people were looking in interest at the young navy blue haired boy. Silence grasped the people around him and spread out throughout the warehouse they were stored in. Ciel examined the warehouse without moving his head, looking up at Randall while also pausing for dramatic effect. He could feel the damp water, the feeling of the air.

'We're near a lake…good.'

After two seconds of pause he continued.

"Poor man runs ragged to do it, you see." He spoke to the people this time, adding head movements to gain their attention as move and move people stopped their unimportant conversations to listen. He added the faked accent of a commoner, working quite well as he spoke loudly. 'With the accent it will not only make it easier for me to draw them in…but…' He adjusted how he was sitting , intentionally showing off the fact that he was dressed in ripped up clothing, torn from his run, and his body was covered in dirt, from tripping from his run. 'They'll think I'm a poor kid who knows the gossip of the town and knows something he shouldn't…' He continued speaking, making sure the keep his accent on. "He's stressed out and getting sicker and sicker every day, because of all the work and work! And it's Randall who's in the wrong! He's mad at him for no real reason." He looked at around, all interested faces.

"Why?"

"What is he talking about?"

"I thought Aberline was a bit sick. He is usually so friendly but today he didn't say hi to me."

'And it begins.' Ciel thought as people whispered and joined together their information, all it took was one simple lie to make things this way, and through this little lie….'Here comes my escape.' He smiled.

"Well…I forgot to mention…" Ciel faked a sighed and looked away. "It only began after Aberline got married to this cute lady friend…and then I heard Randall arguing with 'im. It seemed like Randall wanted Aberline to be his lady friend."

Randall gasped and backed away a few steps in shock, the lie told by Ciel was quite shocking. The people who sat around gasped as well. Ciel thought of how he could make this better….and then remembered of a case he heard awhile ago.

'I knew it!'

'Oh poor Aberline..'

'What happened? Did anything…happen?'

'Oh this can't be…'

Ciel put his head down, hiding his face so that he could grin in a near victory to be snatched. 'Two moves to checkmate.'

"And then after a few days, a boy that looked kinda like Aberline was abused and killed is what I heard." He sighed in sadness. "They said he was bleeding….from down there. But the really strange part is that they say it had to be a cop because almost no one knew about the kid even though his family said he was missing and there was supposed to be a lot of evidence left behind! Can you believe that?"

People then locked their gaze at Aberline, expecting any shred of proof that he DIDN'T do this, but no response came from the shocked gray haired detective.

"Well I heard that-" A young man across the room got up and nodded to Ciel as if to say 'I see what you did there, now I'll throw you something to play with here.' Ciel smiled back and examined him, long red hair and an all red outfit.

'Wait…don't tell me.' Ciel leaned his weight against the wall. This could either backfire or do ten times as better then he could've ever done.

"I heard that Aberline couldn't walk right about two days after that, don't you suspect that maybe just maybe Randall here is…a rapist? Or maybe he's using the lives little kids bless their sweet little souls, to bribe Aberline into…sex?"

"I heard-"

"Well I heard-"

"That's disgusting! I heard Randall-"

And there it went, people making up and telling gossip quickly or just randomly telling things they knew. Everyone was getting fired up and angered at Randall and even the police and army in general, and one man did the greatest thing that he could ever do that would benefit Ciel, he ran up and punched Aberline.

Silence went through the warehouse and then the war broke up, cops and cilvians beginning to fight and rage, throwing boxes that we're scattered her and there at one another and Randall being in the center of it gladly flashed the revoler he always kept at his side….

And then sorrowfully lost it to the red haired 'young' male who twisted his hand until he dropped it, and was then thown like a toy across the room into at least twenty angry commoners.

'Perfect….' Ciel thought…."Excellent…the masses are much too easy to control sometime." He picked up the gun and smiled at the red figure.

"Well done am I right?" He was actually speaking in a dead serious tone for once, the glasses we're gone from his face and he actually looked…like a woman.

"Well down indeed Grell, I didn't think you'd come here to help me out."

"Not for you. For Sebbie kinz!"

"….For Sebbie Kinz then." Ciel went out a sigh and began running through the room avoiding combat at all costs, diving through crowds of people with the red head following him but getting cut off once or twice.

'Almost….Almost…' Ciel said as he pushed past a fighting cop to run through the door and almost tripped over his own two feet, but he made it and within a few seconds Grell stood by the bent over Ciel who was gasping for breath.

"Running through crowds of fighting people Is always fun." The red head sighed.

"Why are you helping and following me." Ciel said, getting the rest of his breath back and slowly creeping away with his hand tightening around the stolen revolver. "Aren't you a shinigami?"

"Aren't you in love with Sebbie too?"

"Of course I love Sebastian! He's….." He let his voice trail over as he caught himself. "He's my butler."

"If you keep saying stuff like that he's never gonna get the final letter and….where's the undertaker?"

"I don't know, he ran away saying that he had to go kill something…." Ciel sighed and shook his head to shake off the oncoming exhaustion. 'Gotta stay awake right now…Gotta find Sebastian.' He ran towards the town, away from the lake with Grell wordlessly following behind.

**Ah yes. Well done Ciel, you got away. *applaud***

**Now let's see what Sebbies doing…..**

**Well the reader will get to see tomorrow. I get to decide what happens. :3**


	32. Crossed

**Chapter 31. Ciel got away by acting like a poor kid, and Grell the most Useless anime character of all time-**

**Grell : I thought that was Sakura from Naruto.**

**Me : Second most useless anime character of all time.**

**Grell : Thank you.**

**Me : is now following Ciel! What will happen next.**

**Grell : You already know what will happen next! Sebastian is going to-**

**Me: *muffles him* They have to read it!**

"_Aren't you in love with Sebbie too?"_

"_Of course I love Sebastian! He's….." He let his voice trail over as he caught himself. "He's my butler."_

"_If you keep saying stuff like that he's never gonna get the final letter and….where's the undertaker?"_

"_I don't know, he ran away saying that he had to go kill something…." Ciel sighed and shook his head to shake off the oncoming exhaustion. 'Gotta stay awake right now…Gotta find Sebastian.' He ran towards the town, away from the lake with Grell wordlessly following behind._

**Across town…**

Sebastian flew back to the ground, he was close to the Undertaker's shop now and he could see soldiers running about from a distance. He sucked his teeth in annoyance, he wasn't about to start a fight with the queen's soldiers right now, so he ran into a nearby alleyway and changed to the human form of Sebastian Michealis.

He walked out, but still having no intention of walking up and talking to a guard he instead spied on them. He shortly wondered why they we're out here anyway…and then he saw why.

"Come come, I've found more survivors!" A young male soldier called out helping a young woman who was holding a child along.

"Help me move this rubble!"

"Damn it…demons and fallen angels carrying off people…and look at the sky." A police officer that Sebastian recognized as Aberline said and he too looked up with him.

It was gray and bland, no real rarity in London but it was still certainly not normal. There was something about it that gave Sebastian, a powerful demon who ruled over the Lust circle of hell, pure chills.

"No flying for me in the next few hours…" Sebastian whispered to himself as he stared at the sky in a quiet yet respectful fear. He could feel something inside of him slowly screaming to him to do something. '_Something….'_ Sebastian thought as he leaned against the alley wall. _'But what is it….'_ He kept thinking and thinking until he realized something extremely important…"I have to find Bocchan!" Sebastian spoke aloud and suddenly ran, running out of the alleyways and through the streets, head darting back and forth scanning every inch his red eyes could see, deeper and deeper into town.

But he saw nothing…nothing…nothing for so long that he almost turned around and went back..but then, looking up, he saw it. Ciel was standing there, in dirty white bedclothes, a ripped up eye patch and was covered in dirt. His knees were battered and his face was smudged with mud and dirt but he was alright and standing in the middle of the circular culdesac-like circle of shops and homes.

And staring a hole into the slightly stunned, but happy, Sebastian. There was anger in his eyes, Sebastian could tell. But he was here…Sebastian walked over to him slowly and Ciel held that same stoic face expression.

"Ci- No…Bocchan." He whispered and walked towards the young boy slowly, happiness in his features and a calm face. Ciel kept staring a hole straight through him. 'What could upset my master so? Is he not happy to see me?' He held out his arms as he approached closer and Ciel slowly turned towards him, his facial expression softening.

"Sebastian." He said slowly. It came out right, the change was still in effect. He looked around, everything is in place. 'Perfect.' He opened his arms to Sebastian and accepted the embrace.

"I've returned just as I said I would, Bocchan…" He kissed Ciel's forehead, then ran his hands down the young boy's back in silent enjoyment.

"Y-yes you have." He whispered, a blush tinting his cheeks. "So tell me, what of the queen's soldiers?"

"They seem to be looking for survivors…." He looked around, blood was hardened and crusting on the walls of homes and businesses around them…but it was quiet. He looked closer and then held Ciel much closer, noticing something….discomforting. "Tell me Bocchan…you seemed unhappy to see me. May I ask why?" He acted normal, and calm.

"That was because I thought you had died…I thought I was going insane from the shinigami's blood or something…but you're here…" He smiled at Sebastian hugged him back tightly. "You're really really here!" He screamed with happiness. Sebastian hugged back and decided to lay his suspicions to rest.

"Of course I'd be here….I'm always here for you my Lord…I'm not like your brother. I won't use you and throw you away."

"No...you're not like my brother at all." The young male whispered, and then collapsed to his knees, the outline of Sebastian's fist indenting itself into the young boy's stomach.

"You're not Ciel."

"B-Baka! What are you saying, Of course I'm Ciel!" He grunted in pain while grabbing his stomach.

"Ciel doesn't have a brother. You didn't do any research did you…Angela?" He said, eyes sliding over in the direction of a house that had been marked with a messy crossing of lines.

"What tipped you off?" She said, coming out from the shadows with a small smile and running her hand up and down the wall in anger.

"There's a cross on that home, it is in thicker lines then the rest…and the amount of spider webs tells me that Claude is here…" He pointed to the house with three spider webs from under the roof, carefully hidden.

"Well done. Well done." Claude jumped up from the house, breaking through the ceiling, while clapping.

"This was a terribly done attempt."

"Really?"

"Yes really." Sebastian said offhandedly.

"You're quite sure about that?" Angela said, with a large smile on her face. 'Doesn't expect a thing.'

"Yes I am." And then a loud bang went throughout the area, and a large cross flew. Sebastian's head turned to see where it was coming form and almost dodged but he realized something…and he took a large sliver cross straight through his black demonic heart. Blood splattered in every direction and the force of the impact cause Sebastian to skid backward, and temporarily lose consciousness for a few hundredths of a second. Then he regained himself and focused himself, the cross all the way through him now, only stopped by it's now vertical part. He planted his feet into the ground and skidded slowly to a stop….In front of the extremely stunned, real, Ciel Phantomhive.

Screams went through the air. Four of victory, one of agony and pain…and one of pure sadness.

**Fangirl : HOLY SHIT. OH WOW. OOOH WOW SEBASTIAN I REALLY LOVE YOU RIGHT NOW. You took a cross to the heart for Ciel! You epic badass figure of epicness! Crosses are like your kryptonite! And you still took it! Oh god I love you right now…but….but….ARE YOU DED?**

**Me : :3**


	33. I Order You Sebastian

**OMGSH SEBBIE ;-; YOU HEROIC EVIL SEXY DEMONIC FIGURE U :3**

"_Yes really." Sebastian said offhandedly._

"_You're quite sure about that?" Angela said, with a large smile on her face. 'Doesn't expect a thing.'_

"_Yes I am." And then a loud bang went throughout the area, and a large cross flew. Sebastian's head turned to see where it was coming form and almost dodged but he realized something…and he took a large sliver cross straight through his black demonic heart. Blood splattered in every direction and the force of the impact cause Sebastian to skid backward, and temporarily lose consciousness for a few hundredths of a second. Then he regained himself and focused himself, the cross all the way through him now, only stopped by it's now vertical part. He planted his feet into the ground and skidded slowly to a stop….In front of the extremely stunned, real, Ciel Phantomhive._

_Screams went through the air. Four of victory, one of agony and pain…and one of pure sadness._

**Ciel's POV**

I gasped as I saw it coming, the large, shining sliver cross that went straight through my lovers heart. I couldn't breathe and reached up to grab my throat as he slowly skid to a stop in front of me, guilt filled my mind.

'He stopped it for me. He stopped it for me….' Tears rolled down my cheeks and black blood pulled at his feet. He stood there after his long skid, his face blank and bleeding from his black heart. I wanted to walk out, touch him. Hug him. Praise him for protecting me and receiving such a wound and then take away all his pain in a single kiss…but I couldn't move. Something was blocking me. It held my feet to the ground and it seemed like the harder I tried, the more my eye burned.

After a few seconds of tugging and trying to walk I realized why…..

Sebastian was stopping me. He was stopping me from going out there and caressing him, because it would put me in danger.

'Damn it Sebastian…you're so stupid…' I thought and stared at the dark figure in front of me. He didn't fall, he didn't moan or groan in pain…he just stood there. It was almost scary in its own way. I looked towards Grell and saw he was smiling wide. I tried to ask why but all that came out was a sad whine.

Our enemies stepped out one by one to look closer at Sebastian's still figure…The female angel Angela…Alois' butler Claude who now stood beside Alois himself, and then before my eyes came the last person I'd expect, my heart arched with betrayal as I saw the woman who claimed to love me like I was her own son, step out of the shadows with a crossbow loaded with a silver cross in her hands.

"…Auntie….Red?" I whispered, shocked and confused. My mind couldn't keep my heart still any longer. More large tears made their way down my cheeks as she looked at me with a caring face. The face only a caring mother could give, before looking back at Sebastian and raising her outrageously large crossbow again.

Sebastian still didn't move, but I could tell he wasn't dead. It gave me slight comfort but I still couldn't believe that my aunt had betrayed me so…or why she had shot my lover.

The whole area went still, not a sound in the world until Grell opened his mouth.

"I thought I killed you woman." Grell said, pointing to Madame Red.

"I'm ignoring that." She slowly strafed around Sebastian's body.

"…Why?" I whispered quietly, my hands forming fists at my side.

"Ciel….I'm sorry. I know you think Sebastian loves you, but-"

"SHUT UP!" I screamed, and swore I could see Sebastian showing some signs of life then, my heart ached and my lover was standing in front of me…I couldn't figure out what was wrong with me…'I…only Sebastian can make me this much of an emotional mess…' I calmed a bit and then returned my gaze from the ground back to Madame Red. "You don't understand."

"I understand much more about Sebastian then you do Ciel. He's-"

"A demon? I know that, I'm giving him my soul!"

"No he's-"

"Samael? Once again I know that. I've slept with him." I said, not really caring about keeping my relationship a secret any longer.

Madame Red looked at me, eyes suddenly wide. Claude suddenly looked over to me as well, but he didn't seem as surprised as I thought he was.

"So you've experienced Lust but have you come upon his wrath yet?" Angela said, completely unaffected by the information I just told her.

"Wrath? What are yo-"

"Samael is Lust and WRATH child. He screws with mortals like you then kills them, just like he did my brother." She looked to the ground with a sad expression on her face, I could tell she was telling the truth then looked back up at Sebastian. "If he leaves here alive he will _kill_ you, either by choice or by force of nature. You are better to side with us then him."

I thought for a moment and took a deep breath. Grell was still wearing that wide evil smile on his face which scared me but I still only had one answer for Angela…

"Sebastian is not Samael. Sebastian is my butler, my lover, and my greatest pawn on the playing field. However, if you are to kill Samael you will kill Sebastian and that is something that I and Sebastian cannot allow."

"You fool! Don't you realize that he will end your life?" the Angel said, slashing the air to give emphasis.

"Well...I'm an incredible planner…a very attractive young man…I've even charmed a demon." I gestured toward Sebastian with a small smile on my face. "I'm a damn good human being as far as human beings go….and as they say…all good things must come to an end." I smirked and tore off my eye patch. "I am Ciel Phantomhive, Son of Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive. I have no true family members and the two things I lust after beyond all else are revenge and the completion of my last name. Sebastian Michealis, these are my orders. My absolute orders. You will follow them until the day I die. As long as I breathe you will kill anything I ask, and do anything I command." I smiled, remembering the first time I said this. "How dare you-" I pointed to my enemies. "Even so much as to LOOK at my Sebastian but then try to KILL HIM?"

I saw out of the corner of my eye Sebastian's left hand balling into a fist.

'Yes Sebastian. Come back to me.' I thought happily. "Now, rid me the horror of looking at this pathetic, sickening slime." I flipped my hair and then…

Nothing…nothing…nothing.

Sebastian didn't move an inch besides for his hand. I feared that maybe Sebastian really was close to dying.

'No…Sebastian are you really?'

And then suddenly, Ciel gasped in shock.

**MUHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA CLIFFHANGER CAUSE I'M A JERK. Anyone recognize the speech from chapter 4? Yeah, We all remember that time…when I had no idea where I was going with this plot and quickly typed them up and gave no thought to them. Ah yes….now it begins.**


	34. You will Rule The World

**Chapter 33.**

**Chapter theme song/name : You will Rule The World **

**Alternate name: Ten Minutes.**

**This chapter and those that follow it are especially special to me. I really loved how all those karate movies I watched and all those fighting anime I watch helped me envision the fight scenes and I did my best to put it down on…Microsoft Word. I can't say paper.**

**I can say that this chapter is Sebastian looking badass in an unfair fight. We all love him.**

_Nothing…nothing…nothing._

_Sebastian didn't move an inch besides for his hand. I feared that maybe Sebastian really was close to dying._

'_No…Sebastian are you really?'_

_And then suddenly, Ciel gasped in shock._

Sebastian's hand was suddenly touching the cross, holding it and touching it gently.

"…Grell." Sebastian whispered. Ciel gasped as the sound of…sadness in Sebastian's voice. He worried for a moment and quietly watched their exchange.

"I know. You've got….ten minutes. But I don't think you've sustained that much damage." He seemed quite serious.

"I think I have…" His head looked up and he glanced at the sky. "It's strange." Ciel examined his face…now it looked peaceful. He was slightly worried at this point, what could Grell and Sebastian be talking about?

"Nine minutes thirty seconds."

"No way…." Claude whispered, his eyes closed in anger. Alois sat beside him, staring at the demon in anger. "I'm surprised you had time to do that…you know the consequences right my little raven?"

"Don't call me that." He said, rolling his eyes and grabbing the cross with both hands. Slowly, mustering all his strength the cross came out. It ached and burned his heart to all hell but he couldn't feel the pain. He couldn't feel anything. "Bocchan….I'm not sure what the outcome of this fight will be." He stabbed the cross into the pile of rubble that was right at his feet, stone gathered from his skidding, and then leaned upon it. "By if it isn't over in the next nine minutes…run like last time."

"I'm not leaving you again!" Ciel screamed instantly, no thought given to it.

"Hehe….Grell…will you do it?"

"Yes…" He nodded to Sebastian, who without looking nodded with a smile. Ciel was so confused, so much he didn't understand.

"Well then….I've got nothing to regret." He stood up on his own two feet and took a deep breath. For the first time Ciel heard the beat that had been going on since Sebastian had been stabbed. It was slow and steady….

"Is that…."

"Yup. Sebastian's heartbeat." Grell nodded. 'I always just admired you for your looks and how you carried yourself…but now I realize just what really causes all that.'

"Sebastian has a heart?" Ciel exclaimed with surprise.

"I'm going to ignore that." Sebastian said with a sigh and picked up and cross, then swung it over his shoulder with a grunt, as through it was a great sword.

"Eight minutes forty five seconds. Good luck Sebbie Chan."

"Ignoring that too…I'm off." Sebastian jumped into the air at that moment, the feeling of the damp air on his skin was like freedom to him. He never noticed how nice the earth really looked while he was in the air…He crashed down right beside Claude, swinging the cross wide at him and surprising him. The spider demon crashed straight through a nearby house and the raven instantly changed targets and aimed for the angel.

'Here he comes." Angela held out her hand, intending to use her angelic strength to stop Sebastian but he easily overpowered her, tripping her and then bringing the cross down hard on her stomach. The angel coughed up blue blood as the supporting bones, flesh and veins in her chest all broke, then faded into unconsciousness.

Claude pulled himself together, throwing off his glasses and dashed over to Sebastian's side, attempting to roundhouse kick him but Sebastian instead immediately turned around, grabbing his leg and _tore_ it off. He let out a scream of shock and pain from the loss of the now detached limb.

"You stay there, Alois is my real target." He said quickly then rushed off to the center of the large circular area they were in, where the Ciel look alike lie, staring in fear.

'This is it….I'm totally totally screwed.' He thought, the black shadow speeding through his with a flash of sliver being dragged behind him, uprooting the cobblestone rocks. Sebastian placed the cross on his shoulder and jumped into the air, bringing the down with all his might on the spot where the blond was, but the attack was blocked by Ash, one hand stopping the cross and the other holding in everything that was in her stomach that was about to come out from the force of the cross blow before.

"I won't….let you destroy…Alois-Kun." She breathed out and pushed up against the cross, forcing Sebastian to pull away. He back flipped away, using the cross to ensure he wouldn't fall. Ciel looked on in awe at Sebastian's grace, and Sebastian glanced back at him. At that moment Ciel's marked eye burned with an aching feeling of sadness that he couldn't ignore. He almost dropped to his knees, but he saw Sebastian, squeezing his left hand.

'He's feeling it too…' He gently reached for his eye with his right hand and touched the lower eyelid. He tried to place what this feeling is or why it was happening now but he couldn't…Sebastian gave him a half second long sad smile that wrenched Ciel's heart out, and then continued his fight.

"…You deserve Sebbie." Grell said and sighed, shaking his head. "That man...no wonder he doesn't see good in anyone. He's godly."

"What do you mean?"

"I hope you don't get to know. Seven minutes forty five seconds." Grell pointed to the fight.

Claude was partly releasing his own demon form, eight spider legs holding up his human 'costume' in the air with ease. He glanced at Sebastian with a look of distain. "You're going to die either right now, or very soon." He said before attacking, his legs slicing at him quickly, but all being dodged by Sebastian who was actually not even paying much attention.

His eyes were focused on the scenery, a small smile plastered itself on the demons face as he spun away from the aggressive spider demon. 'Ignoring the foul blood…the houses actually look quite nice.'

"Don't get distracted Sebastian! Seven minutes fifteen seconds!" Ciel screamed.

"Nice job." Grell said happily.

"Thanks." Ciel said, unfocused. He was staring at Sebastian, something was different about him. Face? No. Hair? No. Body? No…He double checked…Body? No. Hair? No. Face? "Sebastian….his eyes." Ciel stared in disbelief. Sebastian's eyes were now a blue that was even lighter then Ciel's, but something about it gave Ciel peace.

"Yeah….that's what happens when you do what Sebastian is doing now." He said, his tone slightly saddened. "That's why you've gotta hurry Sebbie Chan!" The goofy demeanor come back with a vengeance that Ciel thought almost impossible, but he tried his best to ignore it.

Sebastian continued dodging until he felt something pressing up against his arm…something. He looked down at the first chance and saw now that he was surrounded by sharp steel-like spider threads. He pressed his arm against it further and saw black blood drip slowly from the arm.

"Checkmate." Claude said, and brought down one of his spider legs from right above Sebastian's head.

**To be continued…..**


	35. Tsuki No Ame

**Chapter 34.**

**Chapter title/song : Tsuki No Ame **

**Alt: The countdown Finished, and you'll all cry.**

"_Thanks." Ciel said, unfocused. He was staring at Sebastian, something was different about him. Face? No. Hair? No. Body? No…He double checked…Body? No. Hair? No. Face? "Sebastian….his eyes." Ciel stared in disbelief. Sebastian's eyes were now a blue that was even lighter then Ciel's, but something about it gave Ciel peace._

"_Yeah….that's what happens when you do what Sebastian is doing now." He said, his tone slightly saddened. "That's why you've gotta hurry Sebbie Chan!" The goofy demeanor come back with a vengeance that Ciel thought almost impossible, but he tried his best to ignore it. _

_Sebastian continued dodging until he felt something pressing up against his arm…something. He looked down at the first chance and saw now that he was surrounded by sharp steel-like spider threads. He pressed his arm against it further and saw black blood drip slowly from the arm._

"_Checkmate." Claude said, and brought down one of his spider legs from right above Sebastian's head._

Sebastian smiled slickly and blocked it, allowing the spider's thread to cut through his arm as he blocked it with the sliver cross. He wasn't focused at all and couldn't care less what got cut off or hurt at this point.

"No….not checkmate. Not even check." He whispered, locating a small hole between the threads and jumping through it, his sides cut from the tight squeeze of jumping through them. The cross was left behind however, and Claude was more than happy to try to grab it, but he couldn't hold it. It burned his hands and he immediately dropped it and was grabbed by his hair. "Pay attention."

Sebastian yanked Claude, spider legs and all up into the air from the perch of the house he stood upon and then was slammed into the roof with all the demon's strength. Claude went straight through the roof, then straight through the floor of the house and then through the basement before finally ending his fall making a crater in the ground that shook the area.

"Now it's checkmate."

'Six minutes thirty three seconds.' Ciel thought. He looked at Sebastian who looked around with a happy smile on his face, but unlike all his other smiles there wasn't something behind this one…this was happiness. 'Why is he so happy?'

Angela took a deep breath of pain and picked up a heavy piece of rock, and threw it at the demon, now gaining part his attention. Sebastian rushed forward to fight her, clenching his hands into fists, he began fisting her in hand to hand combat which she was actually surprisingly good at it.

Madame Red and Alois however, had crept their way over to behind Ciel, who was much too busy staring at Sebastian speaking words that no one but he could hear. Madame Red went forward first, slowly and carefully. She stepped up behind him quietly and tapped on his shoulder, Ciel turned around and jumped back, taking a defensive position.

"You!" Ciel hissed in anger and hatred. "Why would you strike Sebastian like that?"

"Ciel baby please don't be angry with me, I did it for your own good." Her attempt to calm him down only made the young 'baby' angrier.

"Bullshit!" Ciel spat and turned around, breathing heavily from his rage. "NOTHING you did there was for my own good. Sebastian is my lover, and no matter what anyone does or says we will ALWAYS be together." Ciel hid behind Grell, hiding himself from the woman he now was close to hating.

"Five minutes twenty seconds." Grell said, watching Sebastian grabbed Angela's arm and twist it, then grab her head and plant a foot firmly on her neck. "Oh that doesn't look comfortable." Grell said in a bored voice as he watched Sebastian rip Angela's head off, blue sparkling blood splattering all over the ground. "Not comfortable at all." He sighed quietly. "Four minutes forty seconds Sebastian!"

The demon dropped the now dying angel's head to the cold cobblestone and focused his eyes on the Alois who was sneakily attempting to retreat. He was back to normal now, normal blond hair replacing the black sleek locks that imitated Ciel's and the rust blue eyes back to normal. He had tried to hide in a nearby house, locked inside and prayed. He prayed long and hard but Sebastian found him and stood in front of him. The young blond boy gasped and pressed himself against a nearby wall as Sebastian came closer and closer.

"You, who imitated my master in an attempt for my life shall die here." He spoke, his left hand going full demon, long black claws scratched against the wall and sparks flew.

"Three minutes ten seconds." Ciel said, looking back at Madame Red with hatred in his eyes. "Why did you do it?"

"I had to do it, he would've killed you and besides…If I did do it then you could live in peace, your soul spared from the horrors of the Armageddon." She looked down in sadness. "That's why I sold my soul to the devil, so I could come back and protect you."

"…You moron." Ciel said, arms crossed in anger. "I would not have hidden from the Armageddon. I welcome the challenge of the ending of the earth with open arms as I am doing right now." He sighed. "In fact, I don't run from anything like the Armageddon. I take it head on as a chess game…and I make it run from _me_. The selling of your soul however is nothing I can stop, your own foolish actions have prevented you from entering heaven. I must applaud your stupidity." Ciel slowly clapped and a horrendous scream went through the surrounding area, Alois was flung through the air and slammed into the side of a nearby house in a mesh of shattered bones and broken skin.

"Two minutes Sebastian HURRY!" Grell screamed.

"Almost done, take Ciel out of here."

Grell grabbed Ciel and began running away with him. Ciel resisted of course but the shinigami's strength was too much for the young boy, in the end he was carried away as Sebastian finished up.

Alois moaned at the racking pain in his body. He nearly went unconscious twice as the raven stood over him chuckling. He took his time, watching the boy squirm and moan in pain, slowly drinking it in, not caring for the time limit.

"You underestimate what I will do for my Bocchan." He whispered and lifted his foot, bringing it down hard on Alois' chest, right above his heart. "And now, you die for i-" The sentence was broken off by Sebastian's skillful dodge away from a fourteen foot long cross that narrowly missed the side of the near dead Alois' face.

Sebastian looked up to see who had attacked him in this most important moment….

"William!" Sebastian screamed.

"Yes. Eighty seconds by the way." He chuckled.

"How did you come back?"

"I'm a heavenly being doing my job…I'm unkillable…" At that moment Sebastian looked around to find Angela and Claude both desperately injured but alive…and patiently waiting. "You underestimated the powers of our natural regeneration and in fifty seconds you will pay the price."

Sebastian looked left then right. They were right. In just a few moments Sebastian would have to stop fighting and surrender….but he had to make sure. He swiftly jumped to the roof of the house, pushing the other two out of the way and glanced to see Grell a distance away from him, holding a screaming Ciel's hand as they ran back towards the nearby lake.

'Ahh…good.' Sebastian jumped down off the house and slowly walked to the center of the circle, the other three closely followed.

"I have to admit that I have never seen a braver demon." William respectfully nodded his head. "Twenty seconds."

"I must agree, you truly did well." Claude clapped a few times to show his approval.

"I wasn't expecting to get my head ripped off like that…That was close." Ash said, ignoring the comments given by the other two. Her head was still regenerating itself, skin covering the cartilage of her ears and her hair growing back rapidly.

Sebastian looked up with a smirk on his face. He did something so crazy, so mind blowingly reckless, that his enemies were actually congratulating him out of respect for his…Bravery? Yes that might be it, he bravely charged into battle like a moron lead by a _feeling_. A feeling. Something that cannot be touched, and is worth no value in the long run.

'No no…I'm quite out of my mind. They congradulate me for my insanity.' Sebastian shook his head and stood in the middle of the circle. He gave a short nod to Claude who began counting down.

"Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven." Claude began counting down as the rain began, droplets fell upon the raven's skin, they felt so nice.

'Stay in this moment. Live a lifetime forever.' He repeated to himself. This was it, the insanity of his previous actions had brought him here…. 'Time is relative…stay in this perfect moment of peace…' He looked up in wonder, he had never stopped to see the rain coming down on him like this...his eyes moved from droplet to droplet...and he thought of Ciel. Kicking, screaming, wanting nothing but to be near Sebastian to see exactly what the countdown was all about. Then at that moment the raven was pulled out of his thoughts by the same human who dominated them.

"SEBASTIAN, LIVE!" Ciel screamed, his voice echoed through the town and Sebastian suddenly turned towards it, it was faint, but he could hear it….

"3."

"I will…."

"2."

"I will live for you!" He screamed back with a smile on his face. 'Such a lie. I'm such a liar, always weaving tales and promise to that boy….that sweet hearted child…I'm so sorry.' He thought a mile a minute, silently scared of what would happen in the next few seconds. Angela respectfully bowed, as did Claude. William looked away.

"1."

**Next chapter…**


	36. Tsuki No Ame pt 2

**Chapter 35….**

**Tsuki no Ame Part 2**

**Alt: Baw now. Baw like you've never Bawed before. And please don't kill me in my sleep because it's not over yet.**

"_Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven." Claude began counting down as the rain began, droplets fell upon the raven's skin, they felt so nice. _

'_Stay in this moment. Live a lifetime forever.' He repeated to himself. This was it, the insanity of his previous actions had brought him here…. 'Time is relative…stay in this perfect moment of peace…' He looked up_

"_SEBASTIAN, LIVE!" Ciel screamed, his voice echoed through the town and Sebastian suddenly turned towards it, it was faint, but he could hear it…._

"_3."_

"_I will…."_

"_2."_

"_I will live for you!" He screamed back with a smile on his face. 'Such a lie. I'm such a liar, always weaving tales and promise to that boy….that sweet hearted child…I'm so sorry.' He thought a mile a minute, silently scared of what would happen in the next few seconds. Angela respectfully bowed, as did Claude. William looked away._

"_1."_

Loud coughs and retching were heard by the three who were in early mourning of Sebastian, who grabbed his heart in aching pain and agony. His heart was beginning to detach itself from his body, blood was coming straight to his mouth and he was forced to vomit up ounce after ounce and gallon after gallon of blood.

"Even though I couldn't allow him to win….I do morning the loss of someone who can be called…a respectful demon. In some sense anyway." William whispered and looked away, Sebastian screams of pain and the sound of the splattering of his blood were sent through the area.

"That's what happens…when you forcefully extend your life.(1)" Angela whispered. Sebastian had forced himself to live on, forced his heart to keep beating in spite of the fact of the giant hole in the center of it and he knew it would have terrible consequences. Angela shut her eyes tightly as Sebastian gasped for breath. Madame Red watched in silence and slowly thought over the effects of what she just done…(2)

'Can't breathe…' Sebastian thought quietly. He did this for Bocchan, he wanted to save him, protect and keep him. 'It was reckless' he admitted to himself…'But worth it.' He tried. He tried hard. But in the end heavenly beings did always win. That was how things always worked out.

Shinigami came from the shadows, watching silently until Angela spoke.

"The man whom bested you all in all your attacks, lived for a time that far surpassed your own and sacrificed himself for his lover, though he was a demon, has fallen. Praise him." She bowed her head in a final parting.

'Goodbye Samael.'

'Eh…we didn't like you but this is respectable.'

'Banzai.' The shinigami in the background, those whom he had 'killed' gave their farewells, but soon became much more organized in a large circle around the demon's dying body saying in chorus.

'Farewell, Samael-Sama.' With a salute and a removal of glasses while bowed.

Sebastian faintly heard them, the black heart in his chest cutting itself off from all bodily organs and flesh. His lungs shutting down…the feeling of complete loss of life slowly came over him. But he didn't feel the agony any more once he was unable to breathe, pain was now a mystery to him as he leaned back slowly from his position, now lying in the middle of the circle.

'It's strange…' He could feel death creeping up on his slowly…'So this was the feeling I felt earlier….my death was coming.' His heart slowed down to a near stopped pace and he slipped into unconsciousness.

"So tell me William, now do you reap his soul?" Claude placed a replacement pair of glasses he had hidden in his back pocket on and returned to his human form, gracefully landing on both feet.

"What soul?" William asked, though already knowing what he was talking about. The shinigami slickly smiled as the demon walked away. 'This damned being actually is someone I might be able to tolerate.'

Madame Red stepped forward to check Sebastian's body, dealing with the light rain, to ensure that he was dead. She had no idea how demonic beings bodies worked but she checked his pulse and heartbeat. Nothing. Checked his eyes, no sign of life. She double checked and triple checked, and after she was done with her findings and discoveries she nodded and turned towards Angela with a small smile on her face.

"He's dead."

"Alright." Angela nodded. "We should dispose of the body and then deal with the London Police and British Army." She walked back into the house and picked up Alois, beginning to mend his wounds with her heavenly aura.

"I agree." Madame Red simply said and nodded slightly.

"Don't worry about disposal of the body, ladies. Me and the Shinigami will have to make sure of Sebastian's death only after we are sure will we dispose of the body ourselves." William said in a proud tone. Madame Red's eyes narrowed at him, but she left the topic alone…

'I can only hope.' She thought.

**Back near the lake…**

Ciel screamed and grabbed his eye, he could feel something slipping away from him. He couldn't tell what but it hurt like hell, he could only think about Sebastian over and over again while Grell watched from the sidelines, saddened.

"Sebastian…did something only an idiot would do." He shook his head in disappointment. "He forced himself to stay alive with increased strength and speed at the cost of his body betraying him twice as much as it would've after the cross hit him. The idiot…" He pulled out a red umbrella and didn't even realize he was talking to himself.

"He…he took that hit for me…." Ciel gasped and grabbed is heart, the feeling of loss hurt him so bad…the feeling of Sebastian's sweet voice and loving care slowly was torn away from him, the contract seal on his left eye was slowly fading away to reveal Ciel's normal eye. Ciel began to cry and whispered his lover's name over and over again in his mind, begging him to come back to him and stay by his side forever.

"He didn't even take fatal damage either…he could've lived through that." Grell complained, ignoring the pained and heartbroken Ciel who was truly trying his best to compose himself…but ending up vomiting and gasping for breath right next to the lake. He looked around, no police, no army. There weren't even any dead bodies around.

'It's relaxed….'He sighed and looked at his reflection in the lake, his previously marked eye now matched the opposite eye, a gorgeous light blue.

"Hello there." The Undertaker emerged from the shadows with a large grin on his face, but the happy mood turned it into a confused frown. "What's up?"

Ciel immediately got up and began hitting the Undertaker's chest, the highest point he could reach on the gray haired grim reaper. "You moron! Where did you go?"

"Hmm? Why does that matter?"

"Se-Sebastian's….he's…"

"Probably dead." Grell finished for him in a bored voice. His gloved fingers wrapped red hair around themselves as a half way fun little game for the red head.

"Oh? That's too bad." Undertaker said in a just as bored voice.

"You…it's your fault!" The young earl began punching the Undertakers chest in a fluffy of hits that did absolutely nothing, the Undertaker simply watching the boy's emotional reaction.

"Lemme see your eye." The Undertaker said with a bit of interest. Ciel looked up at hit, showing him his now normal eye that blazed in absolute anger. "Hmmm…okay. Well we've gotta go to a church service now."

"What? Are you kidding me now?" The child screamed at him, his angriest glare and voice directed at the gray haired man who took no responsibility after suddenly leaving him. "Didn't you promise to help us? Instead now Sebastian is dead!"

"Yup. He's dead. We've gotta go to church now." The Undertaker smiled to Grell who gave him a smile in return.

"Fuck that!" The boy screamed in anger and stomped off, rainwater splashing under his feet and slowly drenching him. 'I'm going to get my revenge on ALL of you for this.' He thought, rounding a corner huffing in rage and loss. He lost Sebastian….he resisted the urge to cry and took big deep breaths. 'Sebastian wouldn't want me to cry like this….I can tell.' He rounded another corner and realized something. 'Damn it….'

**Noooooooooooooooooo Sebbie kins ;-;**

**1: When has FORCING your body to keep going on when all it's systems are shutting down (and you're not in a hospital) actually had GOOD repercussions?**

**2: You : You better regret it you EVIL BITCH.**

**You : you killed Sebbie ;-; **

**Me : 'There's a double release today to keep you guys hooked cause I know that at least 20 of my alert people are ticked along with 15 of those who actually review and read on a regular basis. And at least 10 people are going to remove this from their story alerts just to spite me ;-; they've already threatened my life.**


	37. Feeling Lost Yet? pt 1

**Chapter 36. Ciel lost Sebastian, the undertaker and Grell are going to a church service and it's raining…poor Ciel is all alone…**

"_Lemme see your eye." The Undertaker said with a bit of interest. Ciel looked up at hit, showing him his now normal eye that blazed in absolute anger. "Hmmm…okay. Well we've gotta go to a church service now."_

"_What? Are you kidding me now?" The child screamed at him, his angriest glare and voice directed at the gray haired man who took no responsibility after suddenly leaving him. "Didn't you promise to help us? Instead now Sebastian is dead!"_

"_Yup. He's dead. We've gotta go to church now." The Undertaker smiled to Grell who gave him a smile in return. _

"_Fuck that!" The boy screamed in anger and stomped off. 'I'm going to get my revenge on ALL of you for this.' He thought, rounding a corner huffing in rage and loss. He lost Sebastian….he resisted the urge to cry and took big deep breaths. 'Sebastian wouldn't want me to cry like this….I can tell.' He rounded another corner and realized something. 'Damn it….'_

He sped up his angered walk to a frantic run and rounded another corner, now two building away from the Undertaker and Grell. He heard footsteps.

'Someone's following me.' He thought and leaned up against the wall closely, trying to hide himself behind a nearby can of garbage. A scream went through the area that reminded him of Grell's voice but it toned down in volume as he walked further and further away.

The footsteps stopped in time with the young Earl's. This person was at least halfway skilled…and he could probably see the young Earl. Ciel held his breath, waiting and looked back and forth down the alleyway, looking for the person following him.

Ciel quickly went down the list of possible suspects, it was fast.

Just about anyone.

Ciel grunted low and continued looking for clues in this quick moment. He had to find out WHO this was, and what their intentions were. His leaned only a bit closer to the wall and covered his nose as he noticed the terrible small permeating from the alleyway, it stunk of smoke….

'Smoke….oh dear god.' He sighed and got up and there right behind him was a tall black haired man wearing a familiar green and gold outfit and a large foxlike smile.

"Hello my young Earl!" He smiled, eyes closed as they almost always were. The young Earl almost jumped out of his skin from the volume of the yell, and from the fact that Lau somehow always came when he was either least expecting it or least wanting of it.

"You…" He sighed in anger and defeat after calming down a bit. "Why are you following me?" He glared at the Chinese drug lord with animosity in his eyes, he wasn't in the mood for this. His female friend, Ran Mao, held onto his arm and stayed silent sticking to just mindlessly staring at the young earl, which scared Ciel out of his skin at certain times.

"We're going to church." Lau smiled wide, bit never showed his teeth. Ciel presumed it was because his teeth were awful, he did smoke all the time.

"You. At a church." He stared in confusion. Lau was a drug lord that was very…mysterious and dark. He was ruthless at times but a complete fool at other times, as Ciel had the displeasure of finding out every now and then. But a church….that was honestly the last place he would expect to find Lau…unless there was profit and gambling involved.

"I could say the same thing for you my beloved Earl." He pointed the pipe he was smoking out of his mouth and shook it at Ciel with a slightly saddening look on his face.

"I'm not going to whatever church service you and the shinigami are going to." Ciel began walking off again, and noticed the rain stopped then. 'I've got to begin planning, rebuilding, getting back to my estate…I shall avenge Sebastian and myself. I will NOT allow them to degrade both me and my lover like this…'

"Really?" The older man said, his head leaned slightly to the left, questioning Ciel. At that moment Ran Mao grabbed Ciel and began carrying him, while walking along with Lau down the alleyway. Ciel kicked and screamed, attempting to get away from the female but failing due to lack of physical strength. "I knew you'd change your mind, coming with us so willingly."

"Let me go! Let me go damn it! I'm not in the mood for this."

"What…happened?" Ran Mao asked, slightly curious.

"Sebastian's dead. I haven't time to go to some church service with you fools!" Ciel's fists balled and he began to punch at Ran Mao, who ignored the weaker child's strength.

Ran Mao and Lau looked at each other, Lau's eyes were wide and he looked absolutely shocked, but it only lasted for a fleeting moment.

"Are you sure?" Lau asked, eyes closed once more with a small fox-like smile on his face.

"I'm absolutely sure!" The child's attention turned from the excessively strong female to the black haired criminal.

"Ran Mao." Lau's eyes opened once more, and Ran Mao nodded and dropped Ciel. Then disappeared from sight, running back from the alleyway to the road and then turning to run to the nearby bridge at breakneck speeds.

"Ow." Ciel said, getting up and rubbing his butt carefully. "What is it?"

"Are you one hundred percent sure Sebastian is dead?" He said, eyes still open from the shock he had received.

"Yes!"

Ran Mao stood at the middle of the bridge and seeing nothing, she almost turned back…but something called for her to look down. She did so there, shining in the dawn light that reflected off of the water that rushed beneath the bridge was a sliver chain.

She ran back to the alleyway, holding her discovery securely in her locked hands and came to a stop in front of Lau.

"Was he there?"

She shook her head and held up the sliver chain and Ciel recognized it immediately.

"That's….that's Sebastian's!" Ciel said quietly and snatched it from the young woman, examining it and holding it close to him. "Where did you find it?"

"Sebastian was at the bridge just a moment after we saw you young Earl."

"That couldn't be…he's been dead for at least…ten minutes." He stared in wonder and then looked back down at the sliver chain in happiness. It marked Sebastian as the head butler of the Phantomhive household, and Sebastian never, ever removed it. Ever. Under any circumstances. 'Meaning it either fell off…no.' He shook his head to clear the foolish thought that Sebastian would be clumsy enough to actually _lose_ it without a struggle. Something else is at work here.'

"We past him on the bridge not five minutes ago. He even bowed his head to us and we asked him where you were and he said…what did he say Ran Mao?" He looked at the female.

"He said to us, 'My master is busy with the shinigami. Now if you would please excuse me I have to go somewhere right now.'"

"Yeah...yeah he said something like that. Then he walked off that-a-way." Lau pointed his pipe past the bridge.

"Are you…really telling that truth…or are you high as hell?" Ciel asked, hoping that they really were telling the truth.

"No why?"

"Because Sebastian's dead!"

"Hmmm…really? You sure about that? We just saw him at the bridge and he said to us….Ran Mao what did he-"

"Yeah you're high." Ciel said with a disappointed voice." You're obviously unbelievably high." He walked off with a short sad wave. "I'm gonna go avenge Sebastian's death now. Bye bye."

"….Sebastian's dead?" Lau turned to Ran Mao in shock, his eyes closed. She nodded and waved goodbye to Ciel whispering quietly.

"Bai bai Cielru–kun."

Ciel decided that he would actually walk the path that Lau said Sebastian had, so he walked down the alleyway and noticed the shinigami…and at the same time they noticed him.

"Oh goodness Ciel did you see that?" Grell had stars following in his eyes and he pointed to the bridge excitedly.

Ciel sighed quietly, he wasn't in the mood for this. But the Undertaker snickered happily, clapping many times and saying 'Good show ol' chap good show!'

"Yeah. Sure I did." Ciel said, and sat some distance away from them, feet dangling over the edge of the lake in sadness and exhaustion. The boredom and obvious annoyance in his voice was obvious, and Grell could sense it.

"Aren't you happy?"

"Happy for what?"

"Sebastian!"

Ciel's head suddenly turned around in surprise, Grell looked at him with eyes filled with tears.

"Sebastian was…here?"

"No, on that bridge!" Grell pointed.

'So they weren't high.' Ciel was still afraid to hope that Sebastian could be alive…but he'd try his best to find out just who and what they were talking about. 'I hope…that my Sebastian still here.'

**And the plot thickens...**


	38. Feeling Lost Yet? pt 2

**So…who is this mysterious figure that may or may not be Sebastian?**

"_Aren't you happy?"_

"_Happy for what?"_

"_Sebastian!"_

_Ciel's head suddenly turned around in surprise, Grell looked at him with eyes filled with tears. _

"_Sebastian was…here?"_

"_No, on that bridge!" Grell pointed._

'_So they weren't high.' ' Ciel was still afraid to hope that Sebastian could be alive…but he'd try his best to find out just who and what they were talking about. 'I hope…that my Sebastian still here.'_

Undertaker laughed loudly, the laugh kept growing louder and louder the more time went on. Eventually both Grell's eyes and Ciel's were on his, waiting in annoyance for him to stop. And slowly, he did. With deep calm breaths and gasps that came after a short giggle and clapping session.

"Wow…you gotta givez it ta Sebastian!" Undertaker clapped more. "That's skilled right there."

"What? What's skilled?" Ciel turned to the Undertaker but received no response. Instead the Undertaker got up and jumped onto the bridge, then from there walked onto the other side that was covered by shadows and blood. "I don't have time for this!"

"Me neither, here I come Sea-Bass-Chan!" Grell jumped into the air just as the Undertaker did and then jumped down from the rim of the bridge's stone protective handle bars. Ciel ran after at his fastest pace, the adrenaline from the thought of Sebastian being alive filled him.

He made a sharp turn at the bridge, almost falling over before running to cross it and enter the darker side of the city. He could only wonder if Sebastian was truly alive, and if he was he injured badly? Was he on the verge of death? Was he just toying with Ciel and his pawns?

He ran past a building that was in poor condition, windows broke in and moldy wooden planks placed in their place. The bodies of woman and children lined the streets, the drench of death and decay was hanging in the air with no thought of leaving. He held his breath and didn't even look, but he didn't need to. He could feel the sadness of knowing creeping up on him.

'This really is the end of the world…' Ciel thought and then at that moment he decided that he wanted to find out what was killing these people and stop it…but he knew that if he tried alone he would only become one of the new victims of this mysterious killer, he needed Sebastian. 'I depend on him so much…I'm useless without him.' He thought, his pace slowing slightly as he ran down the narrow main road of the dark town.

'I can't fight without him, can't gather information half as fast without him…' Then at that moment Ciel realized something. 'Without him I'm not even the queen's guard dog…I'm just….someone born with rich parents.' Ciel hissed and cursed himself for his own weakness. He stopped at an intersection and thought for a moment, ignoring the rotting carcasses that plagued the streets like the equally disgusting stench. 'I'm no better than the nobles I hate…No better than those that have dragged me into the pit I am in now.' He resisted the urge to cry and took slow, deep breaths. Crying was a show of weakness and weakness was something he had to escape, with or without Sebastian.

He looked around more, getting his mind off his current state of disempowerment. He had never traveled around these parts of London, but he could tell easily it wasn't the type of place that he should not be alone in…'Again, I can't even walk somewhere like this without Sebastian…without worrying about getting killed.' He kept his guard up and inched down the street, nothing around him seemed to be alive…He stayed alert for every sound, every movement and thing around him and he then he saw something that shocked him beyond belief.

It was a monster, that was obvious. But it's size is what frightened Ciel the most. It was at least ten feet in length, its skin was a pale pink color that was see through, Ciel could see the flesh of humans squirming its way through the monster's just as see through organs. He held back the urge to vomit, out of pure fear of the gelatinous monster in front of him. He noticed its disgusting shape, that of a large worm. It extended from the ground, and it only had one mouth that was filled with broken up spaced apart yellow and red teeth, going up from the point where its organs started it had ribbed tough skin…and then Ciel noticed something scarier.

It was looking directly at him. Ciel stepped back a few steps, fearful of the large creature. He walked back slow, trying not to scream or panic, but just when he moved to a range where he thought it was safe to run a large rumbling went through the streets and he saw the worm was coming towards him, slowly, but coming to him nonetheless.

Ciel after a few moments of staring in shock at the pure, unaltered _horror_ coming towards him Ciel survival instincts turned on and he turn around and bolted, run for his life and taking large gasps of breath to ensure he could keep running. At the same time the monster sped up and was gaining on him, closing the gap quickly, and then began trying the eat the young boy, snapping at him with his teeth but missing due to the fact that Ciel was so short.

He ran into a destroyed building, but the monster followed him, smashing everything in its path and leaving destruction in its wake, cobblestone and dust knocked up into the air creating a cloud that nearly blocked oxygen from reaching Ciel's lungs. But the boy kept running and running, two thoughts on his mind as he did his best to avoid being eaten but the second one was dominant.

'I need Sebastian….I need him.' The creature gained on him fast, now within biting distance. Ciel bit his lip and reached out, silently hoping for a miracle…

He never got one. The monster bit down gently on his leg and threw him up in the air with his teeth, then snatched him out of midair, catching him in his mouth.

Ciel could feel the things tongue wrapping around him gently, holding him in its mouth. The young earl kept his eyes snapped shut in fear, the warmth of the monsters tongue beckoned him to relax, he felt the tongue moving against every part of him, making him cry in discomfort and embarrassment.

'It's tasting me...it's tasting me…' He thought. He balled himself up and the tongue ceased moving. Instead the monster surged forward, moving deeper into the city and searching for its master once more. Drool dripped from its mouth while a dripping wet Ciel Phantomhive cowered in fear, the saliva was sticking to him and slowly, he could feel it start to tingle on his skin and he felt relaxed, his muscles unwound and his body felt better, like it wasn't battered from running and crying and tripping over its own two feet. 'I see now…' the young boy thought. 'It's a relaxant…or a tenderizer.' He thought before going unconscious to the sound rumbling as the monster went underground. Deep underground. Then more of its types throughout the city followed suit, all converging on one spot.

The town's church.

Elsewhere a hand did intricate movements and signs, controlling the monsters. Telling them,

'Come, but be slow about it. No reason to attract unwanted attention from the annoyances upstairs.'

**You : ….what's going on?**

**Me: You'll find out. And love me more.**


	39. The Gang's All Here

**You : WHAT. THE HELL. IS GOING. ON.**

**Me : Now is when you'll start to love me…more. And then you'll realize that tommorrow I may not release a chapter and then you'll want to kill me.**

_Ciel could feel the things tongue wrapping around him gently, holding him in its mouth. The young earl kept his eyes snapped shut in fear, the warmth of the monsters tongue beckoned him to relax, he felt to tongue moving against every part of him, making him cry in discomfort and embarrassment._

'_It's tasting me...it's tasting me…' He thought. He balled himself up and the tongue ceased moving. Instead the monster surged forward, moving deeper into the city and searching for its master once more. Drool dripped from its mouth while a dripping wet Ciel Phantomhive cowered in fear, the saliva was sticking to him and slowly, he could feel it start to tingle on his skin and he felt relaxed, his muscles unwound and his body felt better, like it wasn't battered from running and crying and tripping over its own two feet. 'I see now…' the young boy thought. 'It's a relaxant…or a tenderizer.' He thought before going unconscious to the sound rumbling as the monster went underground. Deep underground. Then more of its types throughout the city followed suit, all converging on one spot._

_The town's church._

_Elsewhere a hand did intricate movements and signs, controlling the monsters. Telling them_

'_Come, but be slow about it. No reason to attract unwanted attention from the annoyances upstairs.'_

Ciel didn't know quite how long he'd been asleep, all he knew is that he'd kill to be asleep then. The stench of the monsters mouth made Ciel want to vomit, and he strongly considered doing so but it wouldn't come up and he simply lie there on the monster's tongue, listening to the quiet rumbling going on around him. He listened and realized that there had to be more of these things.

'Too much rumbling...' Ciel thought, the drug was wearing off a bit.

The monster that carried to young boy slowly reached the surface reached the place it was searching for and began carefully pushing its head up, until it reached the surface of a basement like compound. Many others were already waiting there intently, heads to the ground and tails in the air. Ciel felt himself being lowered and then pushed forward as the creature's mouth opened wide. The young boy only had to glance outside to know he didn't want to go out. Other monsters, identical to the one he had been carried by in physical looks but not in size, we out there. Waiting. Watching. Ciel stood still, standing on the floor of the creature's mouth for a long time before he was forced out by the monster's tongue.

He fell flat on his face to the cold, hard stony ground and got up weakly, his body slowly coming back to him as the relaxant saliva the creature coated him in wore off. He looked around the room, other monsters mouths opened, teeth shut tight. He spat out green slime and didn't have the stomach to glance at what he just spat out, but instead he looked up at the grinning monsters in rage.

'Smiling? Getting ready to feast on me.' Ciel silently mourned. If he hadn't have given the order, he could still be with Sebastian, he could still be the leader of a multibillion dollar company, he could still be alive. 'But no, I had to go and give that fucking order to Sebastian to cure my boredom.' He thought and slowly got up onto his feet, thinking he might as well die standing rather than die lying down, at least standing would seem more dignified.

But the creatures never attacked him, never moved forward, never even moved until the largest one, the one that had carried the tired young Earl had closed its mouth and given a small chirp of alert. The smaller ones, some as small as Ciel and some almost as large as the one that carried him spat out people, people Ciel recognized on sight.

First Mey-lin and Finnian. Then Bard. Then Lau and Ran Mao. Then Elizabeth.

They all ran towards him in fear, screaming welcome and forming a small circle of gathered people in the center of the circle of people collecting monsters…

Until one monster opened its mouth wide and the Undertaker and Grell walked out.

"Ohhh…I never liked riding in those. Never good, especially when they drool all over you. But at least we didn't have to walk all the way here." The gray haired shinigami said as he leaned down and retrieved his and the red head's scythe from the mouth of the monster.

"You'd think he'd have more class then to do this. How rude!" Grell yelled in anger as he strained his hair of the monster's saliva. "And then try to drug us like we don't realize what he's doing! That jack off!"

"Well it's not like he could summon dragons in his condition." Undertaker shrugged and stretched out, presumably under the same after effect of the 'drug' that Ciel and the rest had been under.

"You! What are these things?" Ciel screamed at the gray haired male in impatience.

"Well that's rude! Just cause you got separated from Sebastian doesn't mean you can be all mean…"

"Sebastian's probably dead and lying in the middle of-"

"Really? Look behind you.." The undertaker said, now wringing his hair out from the monster's drugging saliva and silently watching as Ciel looked into the mouth of the large monster that had carried him. It stuck out it's tongue slowly, revealing the same mark that was on Sebastian's hand, with the chain that marked Sebastian as the head butler was stuck straight in the center of his tongue.

"So…Sebastian summoned these things?" He whispered quietly, leaning down and dealing with the small of rotting flesh. He felt on the thing's tongue as he snatched the chain out of its mouth, it wasn't half as scary now that he knew Sebastian summoned it. It could even be considered cute, in a dark and evil and disgusting sort of way.

"Yes. Meaning…"

"He's still alive…" Ciel covered his mouth in his hand.

"Young Master!" Finnian almost tackled Ciel but the young master moved out of the way at the last second and landed straight on the monster's tongue.

Ciel stared at the chain in happiness and confusion and whispered.

"Still…what are these things?"

"Hellworms…or as some call it, Hell's Carriages. They're creatures used to get around in Hell, but these are surprisingly low quality, they're usually bigger but I guess Sebastian had to work fast." Undertaker smiled and rubbed the one that had carried him and the red shinigami, earning a chirp of happiness from it.

'Why would Sebastian be able to summon things from hell?' Elizabeth wondered, but ran towards Ciel in happiness. "Cielruuuu!"

Ciel looked up at her and allowed her to tackle him, but kept a steady footing while in front of a monster. As soft as its tongue was Ciel wasn't in a hurry to sit in its mouth again.

Undertaker then picked up his scythe and suddenly sliced one of the monsters in half. Ciel almost collapsed at that moment, a burst of pain hit his eye that was so powerful and surpassing all those he felt before that he fell to his knees with a scream.

"Start killin em, the less monsters here the quicker Sebastian can join us." Ciel could hear his voice in the background, but he couldn't see who said it.

"Cielru!" Elizabeth held him as he grasped his eye, until he felt better but the as the Undertaker continued to kill the worms, the pain increased and increased until finally, a loud '_clink'_ was heard and Ciel let go of his eye, glancing down at his hand to see a glowing, dark purple raven's feather that flew off down a nearby hallway.

There wasn't a doubt in his mind at that moment. Sebastian had to be alive. Ciel got up and covered his eye with one hand once more so that no one could see his mark, which he believed had reappeared. Then darted off after the feather, Elizabeth almost tried to stop him but was held back by Grell who simply shook his head and looked down the hallway, seeing Ciel's figure disappear from view.

Ciel ran down the hall, flowing the faint glowing coming from the feather. He was exhausted at this point, no sleep and the feeling of sadness and loss was tearing away at him, but he followed the feather, his heart aching in want and prayer that Sebastian might just be alive…and then he reached a large, blank room. It was like a viewing theater, on each side was a large area with was many white silken seats and they were just out of sight of the young Earl. But they weren't what he was looking at….

He was looking at the large sliver cross, indents of holy words and chants eched into its surfaced carefully…it stood straight up in the middle of the room as though it was the play to be viewed, as though the current and only actor within the play was truly something to be looked upon…and laughed at.

There, laying crucified upon the silver cross was Sebastian his black blood pooling around the silver cross and forming black stains in the white wood floor. His face had almost no life in it, it was like the face of a recently killed person, there were burn marks and whip lashes on his body, everywhere but the majority was on his exposed and muscular chest where a large unhealthy looking scar was where he was hit with the cross that nearly killed him. Crosses stabbed into his hands and feet, except for one that had fallen out (1) and his released arm stay still, hanging lifelessly by the demon's side. He was also tied down to the large cross by a black rope-like object that shone in the light, and cut into the young demon's skin. But the thing that scared Ciel the most were the black raven's wings, they had been reduced to nothing but bone, blood dripping from where the wing meet his back they twitched in an obviously painful manner every now and then, but never left the position of simply lying open, fallen down to the floor while connected their hefty weight to their owner's back by flimsy half broken bone.

Ciel stared at him, wondering if he was truly awake and whether or not to go out and touch him. He slowly stepped forward, one foot after another with his hand outstretched. He was scared, he didn't know what was going on or what to do, but he had to see Sebastian…he had to touch his skin and sense his warmth. He was right in front of Sebastian now, hand only a few small inches away from the demon's chest. He wanted to embrace him and take away any pain he had….but then Sebastian's released hand moved up slowly, and held Ciel's.

Sebastian slowly looked up, looking a lot better than when Ciel had first walked into the room. His face looked much less grave and he had a better 'living' glow around him. Ciel looked into Sebastian's eyes in wonder, they were a glowing pinkish-purple and they stared back. They spoke without words and slowly Ciel embraced his lover, placing his hands upon his chest and pressing himself against him then getting on his tip toes to rub a nose against his neck.

"Sebastian…" Ciel grabbed the demon's released hand and held it onto his face in the happiness and comfort. "You're alive….I can't believe it." He rubbed his head against the hand, enjoying the feeling of Sebastian's warm palm caressing him. Sebastian looked back at him with a small smile on his face. He was in agony at the moment, the cross burning its heavenly marks into his back and slowly…it would reduce him to ashes. But he knew that wouldn't happen anytime soon, so he allowed Ciel to rub himself on him. "I missed you so…so much…" Ciel slowly cried and kissed the palm of Sebastian's hand before returning to the matter at hand. "Are you strong enough to break out?"

Sebastian returned it with a simple stare and smile before nodding his head and pulling his hand up to the other hand and tugging out the smaller cross, letting it drop to the floor with a _'clink'_. Ciel stood there, staying in front of Sebastian and rubbing his chest in a silent happiness that he couldn't explain. He ran gentle, soft, small fingers against closed up and healing wounds. His fingers caught black blood but he didn't and truly couldn't bring himself to care at this moment.

'_Sebastian is ALIVE. He's ALIVE.'_ Ciel thought, watching Sebastian slowly break the sharp thin rope that held him to the cross, drops of demonic blood avoiding the young boy's fair skinned face as Sebastian prayed that they would not. The raven grunted and brought a long nailed finger down as he clung to the cross with one hand, keeping himself in place. He slowly cut at the string that held him in place for so long and in curiosity brought one piece of it up to his face to examine it.

"Virgin maiden hair." Sebastian whispered before grabbing his throat in shock. His voice was raspy and dry, cracking. It wasn't as soft and sexual as it sounded before he faced the consequences of forced life extension, and it hurt to talk. His throat felt strange as well but he ignored it and simply decided to only talk when necessary. He let himself down off the sliver cross slowly, he needed to. He was in no condition to hurry.

"Sebastian…are you alright?" Ciel asked and pressed himself close to Sebastian as if saying 'If not, how can I help?' Sebastian smiled and responded with a slow nod of his head. One hand was still clenching painfully around the cross, burning the injured demon's flesh but he ignored it, he wanted to be stable right now, which his legs alone could not do for him at the moment.

Sebastian looked down at Ciel, slightly worried at the condition the boy was in. His precious, fair skin had so much dirt and slime on it…Sebastian wanted to give him a bath, wash his beautiful body down from head to toe with slow and steady hand so that he could admire every inch of the human's soft flesh. 'But that will have to wait…' He thought, slightly irritated at his own lack of strength and mistimed want of the young man.

"Can you talk?" Ciel asked and slowly rubbed his head against Sebastian's tone chest in happiness. Part of him simply adored the feeling of being around Sebastian like this…quiet with just the two of them in perfect silence…

"Not loudly." Sebastian whispered with a small crack in his voice, but the raspy sense in his voice went unannounced, which pleased the demon greatly. At that moment a large crash went through the air, a scream, sounds of slashing and the sound of blood splattering everywhere. Ciel smirked and looked back.

"Looks like today won't be as boring as signing papers. Let's go."(2)

"...Yes, my Lord." Sebastian said, slowly letting himself down off the cross but he never allowed Ciel to reached the door, he blocked the boy's way with bone wings just as Ciel began to walk ahead and then grabbed him around his waist.

"Se-Sebastian!" Ciel was pulled close to the demonic figure, but couldn't see Sebastian face which was now taking in every part of him. His sweet smelling scent and the taste of his skin while his tongue gently moved up and down the young child's neck, slowly pleasuring him. "It's...it's not time for this!" Ciel struggled to speak and get himself out of against Sebastian's hands but Sebastian's grip was tight around him. He couldn't get away. (3)

The demon went over Ciel's neck once, then forcefully turned the boy around, taking his time. There was nothing ahead worth fearing, at the most Grell just tripped and brained himself. 'And oh how sweet it would be if that is in fact what happened.' He thought briefly before licking a trail up Ciel's neck and over his chin, the boy blushed and clung to him in lust, he wanted Sebastian as much as he wanted him. Sebastian licked his lips quickly before fiercely kissing the boy, invading the soft young mouth with his slick tongue and wanted to explore every inch of it. He loved Ciel's delicious taste, he drunk the boy in and played with the young child's tongue in a state of pure lust.

A silent tapping that got quieter and quieter as it went on went unheard and uncared for, as Sebastian leaned Ciel back and thrust his tongue straight into the boy's throat, forcing a loud moan of need out of him. Ciel wrapped his tongue around the demon's while he pressed his body closer to him, trying to get more of the taste and more of Sebastian's warmth, but then Sebastian stopped. His bone wings disappeared in a cloud of black feathers and he picked up the young boy calmly. He ran forward, seemingly healed of his life threatening wounds.

"Let's go...who what would happen if we left Elizabeth and Grell in the same room together for an extended amount of time."

**1: The first 'clink' was Sebastian getting his arm out.**

**2: Think back earlier in the story :3**

**3: Why would you want to Ciel?**

**There's your annual 3k+ word chapter, that I'd feel guilty about if I didn't right. I've got an announcement to make at the end of this story, which is a few chapters away…..**

**Me *looks at you***

**You *having a seizure of happiness***

**Me : Yes sebastian's back. Relax.**

**You *now having a fangasm.***

**Me : Ooookay. While you're doing that I'll answer some reviews.**

_**Sorry that I haven't reviewed in a while, been busy but I digress...Amazing chapters! Poor poor Ciel =/ having to see his zombified aunt kill Sebastian than have to deal with the possibility of him being dead =/ Can't wait for the next chapter!**_

_**-Arywnn1245**_

**Yes. But don't worry, you'll love her soon. Thanks for reviewing.**

_**AFHGDFS DON'T LET THAT WHOLE SPEECH GO TO WASTE D: *Get's up and walks over to Sebastian grabbing his dying form and shaking him violently* D: DON'T YOU -Shake- DARE -Shake- DIE!- Final shake-  
*Walks away sitting back on my chair awaiting the next chapter.* Hmph!**_

_**-0oBreakMeo0**_

**Sebastian : Please stop shaking me, I'm alive you know. Barely alive, but alive nonetheless and shaking me might make me snap the neck muscles that my natural demonic regeneration worked oh so hard to repair **

**Thank you in advance.**

_**if you kill him there's gonna be a bunch of angry fan girls after YOU**_

_**-SweetClemintine**_

**I know that. That's why I'm in disguise.**

**Me: *walks out in Ciel cosplay and gets chased off by fangirls***

_**I expected the devil to open the ground and drag everyone in... but nothing happened...**_

**Sebastian : Oh there truly must be a god above us if my older brother left me alone for once!**

**Thanks for reviewing everyone! I love you guys and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	40. Get Ready to Rumble!

**So, anyone besides me ready for some KICKASS? ME TOO!**

**Sebastian : I would really prefer not fighting…I'd rather try to teach my Lord deepthroat.**

**Ciel : …..I'm 14 what's deepthroat?**

***Sebastian puts on his pedobear/raep face***

***Stares and then facepalms.* Just…let's just start the chapter…**

_The demon went over Ciel's neck once, then forcefully turned the boy around, taking his time. There was nothing ahead worth fearing, at the most Grell just tripped and brained himself. 'And oh how sweet it would be if that is in fact what happened.' He thought briefly before licking a trail up Ciel's neck and over his chin, the boy blushed and clung to him in lust, he wanted Sebastian as much as he wanted him. Sebastian licked his lips quickly before fiercely kissing the boy, invading the soft young mouth with his slick tongue and wanted to explore every inch of it. He loved Ciel's delicious taste, he drunk the boy in and played with the young child's tongue in a state of pure lust._

_A silent tapping that got quieter and quieter as it went on went unheard and uncared for, as Sebastian leaned Ciel back and thrust his tongue straight into the boy's throat, forcing a loud moan of need out of him. Ciel wrapped his tongue around the demon's while he pressed his body closer to him, trying to get more of the taste and more of Sebastian's warmth, but then Sebastian stopped. His bone wings disappeared in a cloud of black feathers and he picked up the young boy calmly. He ran forward, seemingly healed of his life threatening wounds._

_"Let's go...who what would happen if we left Elizabeth and Grell in the same room together for an extended amount of time."_

Ciel slowly nodded in agreement and wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck, more out of a want to be closer to him then a want to make sure he didn't fall. He still couldn't believe Sebastian was alive, right here with him. He closed his eyes and let out a deep breath attempting to relax his body and mind. The past few days he had gone without the luxuries he had gotten accustomed to running his billion dollar business as he sat in the estate, lounging and feasting on sweets and cakes. He didn't even have any food, water or any clothing (with the exception of what he was wearing.)

"Sebastian….Lau and the shinigami said they saw you earlier…right after the fight." Ciel blinked his eyes multiple times to ward off his drowsiness.

"Illusions are quite easy to conjure. Making people want to come where you are and then making sure they reach there is even easier." Sebastian said with a smile, his Bocchan was nodding straight off to sleep but he was resisting powerful.

As they ran down the hall the young earl grew even more tired, he could feel his body forcing him to sleep, as much as he disliked it. But he slowly gave in, taking a nap in the running Sebastian's arms. The demon coddled him, he looked so cute all over, thin hips and huge eyes with black locks and soft lips. He was a marvel of beauty but he couldn't admire it all day, now was a time for action. For fighting…

'For revenge.' Sebastian's lips curled into an evil smile, he could feel himself growing excited at the prospect of smashing in the young copycat's face. How dare that blonde…_thing_ imitate his beloved Bocchan? He would pay dearly, slowly torture him and push him to the brink but never let him drop off the edge and leave this world. He would torture him until he would want to die, take his time and revel in the sweet, sweet sound of his pained screams.

The demon was then knocked out of his thoughts by Elizabeth's evil glare, the first thing he saw as he entered the room, where much to his own relief after seeing the stare nothing had happened. Grell had in fact been brained, but this was apparently by the Undertaker who seemed to be in a foul mood, that practically dripped off his body. This instantly told Sebastian something very…..bad had happened, if there truly was nothing seriously wrong then Elizabeth would be screaming and running towards him screaming 'Cieeeeelruuuuuuu' in that oh so annoying voice Sebastian loved….to hate.

Elizabeth glared at him with pure fire in her eyes and he slowly came to a stop, placing Ciel on the floor and then fixing the few strands of hair that had been ruffled during the run in his arms. He then turned to Elizabeth, expecting something…something like a scream of anger or to get charged at, then assaulted by feminine punches he could barely feel much less be in pain from. But he got nothing….just that glare and then a 'hmph!' when Elizabeth turned away from him with a hair flip and her nose in the air.

Lau and Ran Mao smiled a bit wider at him then they would've usually, but they were just smirks of humor. He wondered for a moment what happened before he turned away and approached the Undertaker who's head almost reached the ceiling, as he stood on top of his scythe that stood on its edge.

"Undertaker, can you take Elizabeth and her servant to a safe place?" Sebastian said quietly, not wanting the young woman to bear her fangs at him or begin helplessly crying on him, there was nothing he hated more than being cried on by a woman.

"Sure, sure." He said with obviously placed distaste in his mouth, like a teenager being told to do a chore. "But I wouldn't wanna do it now."

"Why?" Sebastian's head cocked the left in a way that could almost be called comical, he if was just a few years younger looking.

"Ehhh…she's just pissed."

"Why is she…'pissed'?"

"I.D.K."

"What's I D K stand for?" Sebastian sighed and resisted doing the rude gesture of crossing his arms and leaning on one foot, as was what he wished to do.

"I. Don't. Know."

"Then let me go figure out and calm her down." Sebastian said, rubbing his head, just as he was about to go to the other side of the room. The roof caved right in the center but more caved in on the left side, avoiding caving in on the opposite side where Elizabeth and her servant, along with the three Phantomhive servants and Lau and Ran Mao were. Ciel had barely escaped the roof falling on him, he was placed close by and didn't even stir when it happened.

'Lucky break.' Sebastian thought with a sigh of relief, the young lord being crushed would've been quite terrible.

"Shit." The Undertaker said and jumped off his scythe, punched the dull end and made it flip out of the ground it was so solidly sliced into. He then grabbed it by its midsection and held it upwards to defend himself from whoever was coming.

"Weeeeeee'reeeee heeeeeeeeere!" Angela said with a happy sound in her voice as she jumped down from above, Claude and William following behind her closely. "Didn't think you'd actually live, I retract my condolences." She said with a short bow before getting into a fighting dance, a black whip held in her hands.

"Demons….so annoyingly hard to kill." William said, pulling out his death scythe with a short sigh escaping his lips. "I must ask though, how did you lure all of the Phantomhive's allies here?"

"He's the demon of lust, illusionary magic and convincing people to go where he wants them to wouldn't be a problem." Undertaker said as thought it was obvious…and pissed William off. "He did have to use the chain as a catalyst though…well played none the less." (1)

"The raven never does die easily…." Claude sighed and removed his glasses, placing them in his pocket so that they did not get ruined like last time.

"Sigh…you all have some very nice timing." Sebastian stretched out a bit and smiled. "Now….Shall we dance?" He held out a hand to the three soon to be dead figures standing across from him.

**1: That's why he was laughing and clapping for Sebastian a while back, Sebastian planned out everything. Sexy demon.**

**You : Filler chapter.**

**Me : Sowwy. I just got back on school ya know ;-;**

**Next chapter is like the final arch of our current story, prepare for-**

**Ciel : My epic epic moments?"**

**Me: stop it. They can't know.**

**Ciel: You and I both know that anything we say in these little chats at the end of the story is just to fuel speculation and get everyone to keep reading.**

**Me: …..Sebastian. Ciel is being mean**

…**.**

…

…**..**

**Rape him.**

***Sebastian creeps out of nowhere with his raep face on***

***Ignores the screaming***

**Me: I would like to make a short announcement, I WILL be making extra chapters of cuteness that have nothing to do with the main plot for a while after this story is finished, some of them may become full length stories, some will stay as adorable little one shots. It's up to you to deside what you want, but I have in face finalized one as a full length story that I want to make very high quality like maybe…10k words a chapter? Anyway, just wanted to keep all my fans hyped up, enjoy.**


	41. Raven vs Spider

**Chapter 40. Raaaaawr.**

"_Demons….so annoyingly hard to kill." William said, pulling out his death scythe with a short sigh escaping his lips. "I must ask though, how did you lure all of the Phantomhive's allies here?"_

"_He's the demon of lust, illusionary magic and convincing people to go where he wants them to wouldn't be a problem." Undertaker said as thought it was obvious…and pissed William off. "He did have to use the chain as a catalyst though…well played none the less."_

"_The raven never does die easily…." Claude sighed and removed his glasses, placing them in his pocket so that they did not get ruined like last time. _

"_Sigh…you all have some very nice timing." Sebastian stretched out a bit and smiled. "Now….Shall we dance?" He held out a hand to the three soon to be dead figures standing across from him._

"Yes. Yes we shall!" Angela readied her whip and suddenly lashed out at Sebastian, immediately beginning the fight. William aimed directly for Undertaker, beginning their shinigami versus shinigami confrontation while Sebastian swiftly dodged all attacks coming from the two attackers.

"It would seem…" Claude stopped to punch Sebastian straight on in his face, but Sebastian leaned backwards right on time, and Claude got his hand caught in the gray wall. "That our raven refuses to fight back." He pulled his arm out with a grunt and turned to see Sebastian running towards Angela with a large smile on his face. 'Or maybe not.' He ran after him, but Angela was ready.

Until Sebastian jumped out of the way of her horizontal whiplash and jumped directly on her face, using it as a springboard to leave the basement of the church and causing loud cracks to come from the angel's face and neck.

"Thanks!" Sebastian screamed, doing a mid air flip and catching the floor of the church then swiftly pulled himself up.

"Oh that mother fucker…" Angela said, loud cracks echoing through the air from her broken neck as she fixed her head back into place and flew up to follow him, but Claude then jumped on her back and used her as a springboard as well, not needing to catch the edge of the floor to pull himself up.

"Arigatou." He said and ran after Sebastian with a short smirk on his face.

Angela fell to the ground and didn't get up for a while, not because she was hurt, but because her pride had been destroyed. Twice. 'Fuck both those dirty gay demonic faggot HOOKERS.' (1) She thought and slowly got up, deciding to help William since he seemed to be the only respectable non human that she didn't have to fight against.

"Sebastian…"Claude faked an angry voice as he cornered the young raven whom had a large smile of victory on his face, like he wasn't about to lose.

That pissed Claude off.

"Hello there." He waved and disrespectfully flipped his hair out of his eyes, only to have it fall back in place again.

Claude smirked as spider legs ripped from his back, each one dripping with a green slime that Sebastian recognized on sight as Claude's unique venom.

'Oh how adorable, he needs cheap shots and dirty tricks….' Sebastian giggled and let his raven wings appear, black feathers floated around him and Claude, he knew exactly what he would do to him…and he could only smile in his soon-to-be triumph. "Tell me Claude, is venom the only weapon you'll be using or do I have to worry about you firing giant globs of spider web and strange colored fluids from your behind?" He crossed his arms and leaned on one foot, this would be entertaining. Claude simply ignored him and allowed his spider legs to carry his human form.

"The only thing you have to worry about is me right now, Sebastian." Claude looked down at him, his voice was normal and his face was blank. For a moment Sebastian wondered why that didn't rile him up a bit…and then it hit him.

'Shit!' Sebastian immediately ran towards Claude, a large mass of spiders that crawled over each other's bodies in search of flesh fell just where he was standing not a moment ago, and dissipated around the room, most spinning webs as traps for Sebastian later. One of Claude's many spider legs began stabbing at Sebastian, who quickly jerked left and right to dodge them and then grabbed it with his hands.

Claude pulled back and Sebastian's hands slipped off, now covered and dripping with venom. The strangely colored slime felt sticky and strange to him, but there was nothing to wipe it off on so he felt with it.

Claude stood across the room and held his hand out to Sebastian with no expression. Black feathers floated close to Sebastian, keeping him safe against any attack Claude may have had at his disposal, with the exception of the-

"DAMN SPIDERS!" Sebastian kicked off from the ground, away from the circle of spiders that had quietly collected under his feet, and much to his surprise they did nothing. They just stood there. Sebastian looked around him. "No spiders. For now." He whispered.

"You don't seem to be doing as well as you were the other day my dear raven, may I ask what's wrong?" Claude said, a hint of amusement in his voice that made it clear that it was an insult directed straight at the other demon.

"Ah, I wasn't expecting you to bring your entire family of….not-so-pretty spiders." He pouted and bit his tongue. They were on the walls, on the ceiling now, all around him. And only when it was too late did Sebastian realized what they were planning.

From all sides the white thread came, forcing his feet and arms together as they wrapped him up from all angles, Claude chuckled quietly as Sebastian slowly fell to the ground. His wings became to webbed up to keep him flying anymore, much to his disgust.

"Damn it." Sebastian whispered and pouted, he wasn't into spider tissue therapy or the whole race of insects for that matter and being wrapped in spider silk from the neck down wasn't a preferred dream of his.

"You seemed so confident just a moment ago, my my whatever happened my little raven?" Claude smirked up at him with the silent joy of victory fluttering about him.

"Don't begin to get ahead of yourself Claude. That is after all, when you start to fail…." He shared his bit of knowledge but in trouble merely wanted Claude to shut up. He positioned his legs underneath him comfortably, comfortably waiting for whatever other attack Claude might have for him. It interested him to see just what else a spider could do…Claude was just one big spider after all.

"I believe I'm in the right position so that I can say such things, now if you would shut up so I can begin killing you." Claude came closer slowly, enjoying the moment of having Sebastian at his feet, weak and helpless.

"I refuse to shut up." Sebastian said with his tongue stuck out at Claude and a large smile donning his face.

"And why?"

"Because you told me to shut up and anything you tell me to do I'll do the opposite." Sebastian said with an even larger smile. Claude decided to end the conversation there, knowing that the raven would never continue the talk in a sensible non joking manner. He stood over him and the spiders began webbing up Claude's spider legs as he made a spider's web around Sebastian, slowly and carefully.

After a while it was done, and he hung the captured 'butterfly' on the wall. Sebastian just stared in boredom and realized something very, very quickly. Claude wasn't preparing an attack or finishing him off…

He was staring at him from head to toe, examining the perfect body and it's webbed up feathery black raven wings. He was a sight to behold, especially when he realized what Claude was doing.

"Stop it."

"Why should I?" Claude grew ever closer to the raven, one of his spider legs gently touching Sebastian's cheek and leaving a trail of green slimy venom that made Sebastian shiver in the horror of his touch.

"Because you feel all icky and gross…." The trapped raven said with a 'ugh' of disgust added onto the end. The spider ignored him and then came a bit closer, their noses almost touching even while Sebastian's face turned away from him.

Then Claude licked his cheek slowly, over and over again, tasting him. Sebastian was rather stunned for a time, the whole process of being licked by the demonic spider was something even his sexually explicit and adult only rated mind could absorb. But after around four licked Sebastian came back to his senses and let out a loud sound of disgust that Claude moaned and laughed at.(2)

"I'm going to eat you…your skin tastes so good, like perfectly aged human blood wine…."

Sebastian couldn't even fathom what Claude was talking about, the licking still slightly scaring him until he FULLY came back to his sense.

"That was…so…disgusting…." Sebastian whispered and glanced at Claude from the corner of his eye in anger. "You're going to pay for letting your horrid tongue of yours even do so much as touch me…."

"Look at the position you're in- what could you possibly do?"

Sebastian closed his eyes and took a deep breath, the contract burned and ached for some reason but he knew Ciel was fine…he reached out to the souls he collected over the thousands of years he was alive and then, black blood sputtered and spurted everywhere, Claude's spidery legs sliced into two by the black daggers that floated around him.

"I could do that, and walk away while allowing my daggers to kill you." Sebastian moved the daggers, controlling them by willpower and demonic arts to cut the web off of him, he was careful not the stab or cut himself. Claude shook his head and looked up at Sebastian, furious.

"Why you-" Claude hissed in anger at the raven who gently floated to the ground, the amount of excitement in the fight for him was zero and he couldn't wait to go and do something more fun…like bang his head into a wall.(3)

The spider butler attacked him, the spiders around him converged on him and spurted more web from all sides, no different than before. But Sebastian was not afraid, his daggers cut through the spider's web and despite its sticky habit it felt to the ground, never staying on the dagger. After a few moments the spiders ceased to fire and Claude glared in rage at the raven.

"I swear-"

"Shut up." Sebastian said and began walking to him with an unhappy face donning his features. "You're boring, when I get in a mood to rip shit apart can't you actually be difficult to rip apart?" He sighed and grabbed the other demon by his head and slammed it against the neighboring wall, allowing pieces of bone and brain to fly and mush against it. Sebastian repeated it over and over until Claude's skull was no more and the wall was painted red, then he walked over to the large hole that lead to the basement and jumped down to see Undertaker doing fairly well in the unfair two versus one fight. "Time to end this nonsense." Sebastian jumped down and the fighting stopped for a moment, both an injured William and a cut up Angela looked over to him in surprise and both mumbled the same curse.

'Shit.'

**Ah yes. Shit. Sebastian is bored and is actually fighting. You're all screwed….muhahaha…hahah…HAAHAHAHAH.**

**1: you: Omgsh angela is mean! And shes an angel? **

**Fallen angel. Yes.**

**2: Sebastian basically did the same thing a woman would do if they accidently squished a rat.**

**Sebastian : ;-;**

**3: I can think of many things that are more fun than being bored. Banging my head into a wall is one of them. **

**Ciel : Bad part is that since we released a lot without really writing anything in the past few days you might not get a chapter tomorrow. Might. This woman can type rather fast…and worse comes down to worse she could just type up a 500 word chapter and add on a preview of the new story shes typing up.**

**Me : Oh shut up and go be badass…and wake the fuck UP you little-**

**Sebastian : It would be in your best interest to stop talking to my Bocchan like that.**

**Me :….. Sebastian….rape Ciel.**

***Sebastian leaves to go rape Ciel***


	42. NyanyanyanyanyaSorry

My in advance apology for no chapter tommorrow :

http :/ / oe/s ummary /118698/1-Nyan_Cat

remember to take the spaces out. sorry for the terrible drawing XD


	43. Elizabeth

**Chapter 41, we're a day behind schedule so I have a second apology to make at the end of this chapter. And please tell me in the review who you think is the most ANNOYING bad guy in the story after the end of this chapter cause trust me it'll change. And a note to the unknown that had been so kind to type out a near 800 word review for my story, offering bone crushingly loving advice that chokes me up. I apologize. I have something very, very sad to tell you….**

**Light Siren and the third story of the kira captured series is **_**dead...**_.**Okay maybe not Light Siren but DEFINITELY Relapsed. For multiple reasons too many and too long to type out here but I've lost all the data I've got on the series and I remember typing up a good 150k words for around 20 chapters but then I caught a bad virus and lost all that sweet delicious data I worked my fingers to the bone on. Their gone, and I have a very full plate. I can't really truly even begin to type them back up. I'm sorry. In exchange for this sadness, after I mark those stories as complete and stopped (and when school's finished at around the beginning of June to the middle of may if I hurry.) I'm going to begin typing up my Black Rose Brothel project and here's a few of the animes that will be included.**

**Code Geass, Kuroshitsuji, Death Note and a few more…**

**I hope to get a lot more fanfic writers, many more skilled then me, involved in the project. I will also release and update my other Kuroshitsuji exclusive story weekly/every 2 weeks aka regularly and put a preview of the story on my profile today. And again I apologize.**

"_Why you-" Claude hissed in anger at the raven who gently floated to the ground, the amount of excitement in the fight for him was zero and he couldn't wait to go and do something more fun…like bang his head into a wall._

_The spider butler attacked him, the spiders around him converged on him and spurted more web from all sides, no different than before. But Sebastian was not afraid, his daggers cut through the spider's web and despite its sticky habit it felt to the ground, never staying on the dagger. After a few moments the spiders ceased to fire and Claude glared in rage at the raven._

"_I swear-"_

"_Shut up." Sebastian said and began walking to him with an unhappy face donning his features. "You're boring, when I get in a mood to rip shit apart can't to shit actually be difficult to rip apart?" He sighed and grabbed the other demon by his head and slammed it against the neighboring wall, allowing pieces of bone and brain to fly and mush against it. Sebastian repeated it over and over until Claude's skull was no more and the wall was painted red, then he walked over to the large hole that lead to the basement and jumped down to see Undertaker doing fairly well in the unfair two versus one fight. "Time to end this nonsense." Sebastian jumped down and the fighting stopped for a moment, both an injured William and a cut up Angela looked over to him in surprise and both mumbled the same curse._

'_Shit.'_

Ciel was awake now, standing next to the wall and looking around, trying to figure out what was going on around him. 'So I'm right on time then…' Sebastian thought with his finger to his lips. "Hello there. Please be quiet, I don't believe my young master enjoys loud noises right after waking up." He said casually, and began walking towards them, cracking his knuckles and smirking.

"Sebastian…this is an order." Ciel leaned against the wall his body was laid against not a moment ago and looking very uninterested in the fight and Sebastian's current form. "Hurry up and kill them so we can go home. I want tea." He said with a sigh and a glance at his butler's direction. Sebastian stopped walking and got on one knee.

"Yes, My lord."

**Fifteen feet away…**

It was quite obvious that it was a planned attack, but it seemed almost like a suicide mission after Ran Mao and Finnian began teaming up against the group's ragtag defense. Their unknown attackers were very weak and disorganized, but they all jumped out in unison…..and got knocked back into line the same way.

Finnian went charging through the front line of what can perhaps sparingly be called their defense, and Ran Mao followed, knocking any who tried to stop Finnian's bone smashing charge straight into the way. Lau was fighting as well, if you could call stepping on the bodies of the already dead fighting. He kept a large smile on his face as well, which kind of scared their enemies from the lack of…interest he was showing.

But Elizabeth was nowhere to be found, she had run off from her servant and found someone who she didn't think she'd meet again. She was heartbroken and saddened by what she had discovered not fifteen minutes before and she would have answers even if she had to torture them out…She sipped her tea and thanked the young man across from her for it.

"It's almost time Lady Elizabeth, allow me to apologize in advance once more for anything that may happen to you."

"It is no trouble…no trouble at all." She said with a venomous smile and got up and walked around the table lowering her head down and placing a short kiss on his lips. He stared into her before raising up a rifle and shooting.

_"Se-Sebastian!" Ciel was pulled close to the demonic figure, but couldn't see Sebastian face which was now taking in every part of him. His sweet smelling scent and the taste of his skin while his tongue gently moved up and down the young child's neck, slowly pleasuring him. "It's...it's not time for this!" Ciel struggled to speak and get himself out of against Sebastian's hands but Sebastian's grip was tight around him. He couldn't get away._

_The demon went over Ciel's neck once, then forcefully turned the boy around, taking his time. There was nothing ahead worth fearing, at the most Grell just tripped and brained himself. 'And oh how sweet it would be if that is in fact what happened.' He thought briefly before licking a trail up Ciel's neck and over his chin, the boy blushed and clung to him in lust, he wanted Sebastian as much as he wanted him. Sebastian licked his lips quickly before fiercely kissing the boy, invading the soft young mouth with his slick tongue and wanted to explore every inch of it. He loved Ciel's delicious taste, he drunk the boy in and played with the young child's tongue in a state of pure lust._

_Elizabeth stood in the hallway, silently watching in fear and hatred. How could Ciel do this to her so cold heartedly? She was just down the hall! And with Sebastian of all people? Why? What could to reasoning behind forgetting your fiancée and being with your butler? Tears streaked her face as Ciel let out a moan of agreement and kissed back, hands wrapping around Sebastian's body._

_She walked backwards, slowly. The tapping sound of her shoes went unnoticed and uncared for, she silently prayed for it to just…end. For her to wake in her bed from this bad dream. But that never happened…she walked into the room, cleaning her face of tears while anger overtook sadness. 'Ciel betrayed me…for Sebastian?' She thought._

_Grell looked at her, immediately realizing what happened without even having to ask. 'I should set her straight about it. Someone needs to….' He gently tapped her on the shoulder and smiled widely at her. She didn't seem shocked or scared by the overly sharpened teeth that filled his mouth or his strangely colored eyes…_

"_Hi, My dear lady Elizabeth…ummm…did you see Ciel and SebastChan back there?" He wanted to let her know as nicely as he possibly could…._

"_Yes I saw it!" She screamed and pushed the redhead away. "I don't need you to figure it out for me, I figured at all out myself!"_

"_Lady Elizabeth I just want to-"_

_Elizabeth slapped him as hard as she could and he ended up slamming his head against his own death scythe and braining himself. 'Annoying redheaded bastard.' She looked towards the hall to see a faint shadow running towards her. She stared at the shadow, planning and thinking of what to do….Sebastian looked at her and was almost intimidated by her, but he ignored her. She got even angrier and turn around with a 'hmph' and her head in the air and walked away. The fiancée stealing raven would pay dearly for it. And so would Ciel. She would make sure of that…._

_And moments later, after she had sat on a gray crate, trying to figure out a plan to bring Phantomhive to his knees the roof caved in._

'_Weeeeeeee'reeeeee Heeeeeeeere!' could be heard but not seen, they were completely blocked off from the other side. Elizabeth couldn't care less unlike the others who looked at it, trying to analyze what exactly was going on. Then, from the closed doors around them jumped out enemies carrying metal weapons._

'_Still can't care, don't care, don't want to care and NEVER cared.' Elizabeth thought with a roll of her eyes and got up just to slap on of them, she would choose one with dark hair and pale skin. She stepped towards them and was snatched and brought down a hall, appearently no one noticed because no one screamed. Not even she really cared though, she lost Ciel who meant so much to her…..And then as she was pulled down a hall she saw the face of the person who dragged her away._

"_Alois!"_

"_Lady Elizabeth, you saw that right? Ciel and Sebastian are-"_

"_Yes…." She said with a slightly angered tone of voice that screamed of 'I wish people would stop bringing up the greatest and most horrible thing that happened to me up.'_

"_I apologize that you had to find out this way…I found out the same way." He said, his head dropping and his run slowing down to a slow walk. Elizabeth could feel the sadness dripping off of him. She felt like…she could trust him._

"_I…I really think that Ciel never truly loved me."_

"_He doesn't love anyone…." Alois said, as they walked into a large room with a staircase that lead upstairs. "After you my young lady…."_

_After a short walk upstairs where a beautiful table that held tea and cakes awaited them both they began to talk about how they would make Ciel pay for leading them on as he did._

"_Wouldn't it be easier to just shoot him?" Elizabeth suggested. "Not In a vital place though. Just someplace painful like his kneecaps or his elbows."_

"_That sounds like a marvelous idea!" Alois smiled and clapped. "But how will we lure him to us?"_

"…_Use me. Ciel runs to my rescue whenever I'm in trouble. He'll be dumb enough to try to get me again."_

And there Elizabeth was, standing next to the corpse of what seemed to be a dead half spider half man butler that she was unfocused upon.

"Are you ready my Countess?" Alois smiled playfully.

"Yes…my count." She said with a smile on her face. 'Revenge is sweet.'

**You : O_O**

**Me : :3**

**You : What's happening? Why is Elizabeth evil nao!**

**Me : Because I hate her and I want everyone else to hate her too.**

**Sebastian : …Are they planning something against my Bocchan? *cracks knuckles.***

**Me : :3**


	44. Alois don't give the dumb girl the gun

**Chapter 42 and-**

**You : ;-; Elizabeth ish ebil!**

**Me : Ignoring that since she was technically cheated on and continuing with the story. **

"_That sounds like a marvelous idea!" Alois smiled and clapped. "But how will we lure him to us?"_

"…_Use me. Ciel runs to my rescue whenever I'm in trouble. He'll be dumb enough to try to get me again."_

_And there Elizabeth was, standing next to the corpse of what seemed to be a dead half spider half man butler that she was unfocused upon._

"_Are you ready my Countess?" Alois smiled playfully._

"_Yes…my count."_

A scream of 'CIELRUUUU!' went through the air just as Sebastian's hand had tightened around Angela's neck and he killed her….for the fifth time.

'Bitch just keeps coming back.' Sebastian thought and turned towards his Bocchan who ran towards him with a concerned look on his features.

"Elizabeth!" Ciel pointed up and hugged Sebastian, barking out an incomplete but obvious order and leaving Undertaker in a two versus one fight without a warning or a 'good luck'.

'That jerk…' The Undertaker thought, jumping up to catch Angela, who was quite ready to get her revenge for the face stepping, by the foot. He grabbed her and threw her back down to the ground, William adjusted his glasses to keep himself from smiling, they probably could kill the reaper now.

"Cielruu!" Elizabeth screamed again and to her pleasure saw Ciel in Sebastian's arms emerge from the large hole in the church's floor. 'Perfect.'

"Hush!" Alois screamed and placed a hand over Elizabeth's mouth, holding her body tightly to his own as if holding her captive. He would be careful not to hurt her, she was a very gentle and pretty girl to Alois…'But Ciel loves nothing.' Alois thought venomously and grabbed the girl along, one hand sticking a rifle to the side of her head.

"Let her go!" Ciel ran forward, but the way Alois' finger tightened around the trigger made him stop in his tracks.

"Stay back Ciel…wouldn't want the little lady here to get hurt would you?" Alois flipped his hair without using his hands and smiled at Ciel.

"What do you want?" Ciel screamed in anger and glared at him.

"I want you and I to go outside…don't bring the demon." He spoke with a distaste as he mentioned Sebastian, who pouted slightly and crossed his arms.

"I see no reason why Lady Elizabeth is that much o-" Ciel glared back at Sebastian before he could even dare finish that sentence. Elizabeth's angered eyes were focused on him now and although Sebastian really couldn't care he kept his mouth shut, for Ciel's sake.

"I will follow you, but in return you have to let Elizabeth go!" Ciel yelled, but agreed. Elizabeth was his cousin and his best friend, he couldn't let her get hurt…if something happened to her he would be all alone when it came to relatives…he would never be able to forgive himself.

"As you wish, but only when we're outside." Alois smirked and pushed open the church door with his foot, slowly stepping out with his gun still pointed at Elizabeth's head.

"Cielr-"

"Don't worry Elizabeth…I'll make sure you're okay." Ciel nodded and continued following the boy with slow cautious steps. "Sebastian, go finish off the two downstairs."

"Yes, My Lord." Sebastian bowed gently and snuck off, but he would be sure to keep an eye on Ciel and make sure nothing bad happened to him.

Ciel continued to follow Alois, until they were outside in the cold air and Elizabeth was simply staring a lifeless stare at Ciel. Something inside the young black haired Earl's heart didn't feel right. Something with majorly off here….

'Hurry Sebastian.' He thought and made sure to keep his eyes open for any traps the blond may have set up for him. 'I'm not sure what going on here but I…I don't like it.' Ciel stopped walking just as Alois did, gun still painfully pressed against the side of Elizabeth's head.

"Now…let her go." Ciel said calmly, but something in him said 'run, run, RUN NOW.' He ignored it. He had to face the upcoming gravely.

"Alright…would you do the honors lady Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth nodded and Ciel stared in confusion as Alois let the young lady go, but she didn't run.

"Ciel, I…I loved you. You're my cousin but you're also a friend and a future lover to me….but you…you betrayed me. I saw you kissing Sebastian." She said quietly, refusing to let tears show. She wanted her answers to why Ciel had done what he did.

"Lizzie, I can assure you that you must have mis-"

"Don't try that on me Phantomhive! Just because I'm…cheery doesn't mean I'm stupid." (1) She said with a stomp of her foot and a short laugh at the end.

Ciel thought for a moment, to think Lizzie would find out and fight against him like this. He would've never believed it. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, figuring out a way to wriggle out of this. Make Elizabeth think she was wrong and fix this in some way….

"I must say Phantomhive seems rather guilty." Alois said with an arrogant air around him, Ciel hissed and sucked his teeth before looking up. Only one thing to do then….

"Well yes I am quite guilty." Ciel said with a smirk upon his face. "I admit it, me and Sebastian are lovers. I feel no shame for that."

"But you were supposed to be MINE Ciel!" Elizabeth said, stomping her heeled foot again in anger. "We were supposed to be married and-"

"Since when is marriage the automatic meaning of in love?" Ciel said, suddenly angry. "We were getting married because we're both from noble families and we'd get more money and recognition from it. THAT'S ALL Elizabeth! It was just some stupid little agreement, made for non emotional benefit." He stated it clearly and sighed. "I'm sorry if you really loved me Elizabeth but I don't feel the same, I'm in love with Sebastian!"

"Sebastian isn't even human!" Elizabeth screamed in anger and rage, how could Ciel do this to her and hide behind such obvious lies!

"And that matters? You're on the side of my attempted rapist and killer!" He pointed, accusing Elizabeth. "You trader!" He pouted. Alois was sitting back and enjoying the show, but when Elizabeth looked at him for confirmation she received a nod and a wide, dark smile.

"And I attend to remove the 'attempted' soon." He winked at Ciel and stuck his tongue out at him. Elizabeth felt completely lost at that point, not knowing who to side with or who to support. She turned back around to see Ciel's face, staring at her with his normal bored face as if questioning her…She hated it.

"I….I…." Elizabeth looked down and silently cried. What could she do now? How could she betray Ciel by siding with someone so cruel? But then again, how could Ciel betray her for some strange male _thing_ that could summon up giant worms. She looked up and finally, she snatched the gun from Alois who smiled, thinking he knew what the blonde was going to do.

'Shoot him, shoot him and immobilize him.' Alois practically sang in his head as Elizabeth stared at the gun in wonder. 'Shoot him and get your revenge.' He guessed she would do what he wished, and in the end…he was quite wrong.

_**BANG**_

Alois dropped to his knees, clutching the hole in his lower stomach and pausing for a moment. The pain was so intense and so real that he stared up at the sky for a moment before screaming _'IT HURTS, it hurts! Make it stop!'_ and tried his best to stop the bleeding. Elizabeth stared at him and Ciel walked towards Elizabeth slowly, knowing what a fragile emotional state she was in.

Elizabeth sniffled and knew what she had to do now. She was sick of this anyway, sick of the fancy parties and the bone crushingly tight corsets. Sick of the strange and scary rich men who intended to gain her money by flirting with her or kidnapping her. Sick of having to act…._perfect_ all the time. She wasn't perfect….she needed release. She thought that if she tried hard enough, endured long enough, acted perfect enough…she would make Ciel happy. But no, she couldn't even have the chance to do that since Ciel was gay…Now she just wanted freedom, and she would get it at any cost…

'Even at the lives of others.' Elizabeth shot the young man again, this time straight in the center of his head, blood covered and dripped on the wall behind him. She'd be a killer, she'd be hated. She knew that. But…she wouldn't be a 'rich, perfect, beautiful young lady' anymore. She could do whatever the hell she wanted. She stared the now dead blonde noble, a perfect hole in his head and his eyes showing no signs of life. 'There is beauty in it…escaping from this world we live in…trying to be perfect…'

"Elizabeth, are you okay?" Ciel said, placing a hand on the now smiling blonde's shoulder.

"Yes Ciel, I'm fine." She spoke in a slightly deeper, less girly voice as she stepped back away from Ciel and turned around, raising the gun to waist level and pointing it directly in his direction. "You won't be though."

"Elizabeth, what are you-"

_**BANG**_

**1: I've got a counter arguement for that!**

**Three people, randomly picked from my reviewers, will win a special prize.**

**A preview at one of my soon to be released Kuroshitsuji stories (the full chapter of the preview on my chapter) , a preview of the pilot for an EPIC I've got planned that I've code named Black Rose Brothel (which I intend to make span multiple animes and maybe get other writers involved too.)...and spam reviewing isn't going to work. Just shooting down the idea that 'maybe if I spam three pages worth of reviews I'll win'. Nothing ticks me off more then spam X.x**


	45. Hostages, Illusions and an Ugly Spider

**Chapter 43….okay everyone there's only two or three more to go. Take a deep breath and rest. Yes you can rest, I'm the one that has to bring out a constant stream of chapters. Double release today for more then one reason. I've recently discovered the release date for the next Hellsing Ultimate OVA (june 22), one of our canadian friends, who is also one of my most beloved reviewers, asked for it and I've completely completed all my history and music school work with Math going to be completed either this week or next week. So chill out, relax and pour yourself a glass of New Moon Drop tea in your favorite overly expensive china. And this is a 3k word chapter so you can't say I don't love you.**

_'Even at the lives of others.' Elizabeth shot the young man again, this time straight in the center of his head, blood covered and dripped on the wall behind him. She'd be a killer, she'd be hated. She knew that. But…she wouldn't be a 'rich, perfect, beautiful young lady' anymore. She could do whatever the hell she wanted. She stared the now dead blonde noble, a perfect hole in his head and his eyes showing no signs of life. 'There is beauty in it…escaping from this world we live in…trying to be perfect…'_

_"Elizabeth, are you okay?" Ciel said, placing a hand on the now smiling blonde's shoulder._

_"Yes Ciel, I'm fine." She spoke in a slightly deeper, less girly voice as she stepped back away from Ciel and turned around, raising the gun to waist level and pointing it directly in his direction. "You won't be though."_

_"Elizabeth, what are you-"_

_BANG_

Blood dripped on the ground slowly and it took Ciel a moment to realize what happened as Elizabeth screamed in an anger that could not be hidden and tried to shoot her ex-fiancée again, no more bullets left the gun and Ciel grabbed his side in pain. He didn't know what happened, there was no time to tell. But he couldn't really feel much pain, compared to the pain Trancy screamed about. He dropped to his knees and held the wound at his side, only lifting his hands to look at the bleeding wound with a sigh of relief. The bullet missed him, but cut into his side as it went by. Elizabeth finally threw the gun to the ground in an undying rage and ran away, screaming and crying.

Ciel could only watch in sadness and misery and watch to take away her tears as she reached out with one hand towards her continuously shrinking figure. "LIZZIE! COME BACK!" The scream tore painfully from his throat, he could feel the guilt of not being able to stop her fall upon his shoulders…but he couldn't feel guilty for cheating on her for some reason…was it because he loved Sebastian that much more than his own cousin? He exhaled a deep shuddering breath and called for Sebastian. "Come to me, Sebastian." His purple eye glowed and the raven was by his side in less than a second.

"My lord…." Sebastian breathed out, his raven wings came around to hold the boy. He could see the large tears flowing at the corner of his eyes but he couldn't understand why he was crying. He hugged Ciel, gave him gentle butterfly kisses up and down his chin and neck slowly, not wanting the young child to cry…but he cried. He didn't whine or try to speak after that, it was silent and Sebastian admittedly liked that. Ciel kept two hands pressed against his wound even though it wasn't bleeding to a frightening point, he felt like he should feel more pain then this however. He shouldn't be comforted, he just hurt Elizabeth to an un-thought of degree. But the raven continued to silently comfort him…

"You can't stop her from doing what she wants." A voice from the background said quietly with a sigh. "She has the free will to make decisions, she can do whatever she wants and she decided this." Madame Red walked out from behind the church, holding a small first aid kit.

"You!"" Ciel reached out at her, pointing at her but Sebastian kissed him on his cheek and gently whispered to him.

'Stay your anger, she's an ally.'

"My apologies for not being able to see you sooner Sebastian." Madame Red said with a smirk and kneeled down next to Ciel and Sebastian. "Show me where it's bleeding."

Ciel huffed and ignored her, clinging on tighter to Sebastian. "Evil." He whispered and Sebastian smiled a short 'sorry' to Madame Red.

"My Lord you should be more polite, she helped me."

"How could she help you? She's the one that shot you!"

"She also didn't kill me…I was barely alive when the consequences for extending my life came back around to hurt me. She could've shot me again but…she told me she'd help me and wouldn't tell anyone I'm alive." He said happily, then pressed a small kiss to the young boy's forehead.

"Oh…." Ciel said with a slightly saddened tone of voice, knowing he had to apologize now. He turned to her and whispered. "I'm sorry auntie Red."

"It's alright, now let me see- MOVE!" Madame red suddenly pushed the two away and barely got away herself after a large cross came down right where Sebastian had been not a moment ago.

'Oh for fucks sake...' Sebastian thought. 'These bastards are fucking persistant…' He let out a small sigh and placed Ciel on the ground, he was hoping he wouldn't have to do anything like this but it seemed like he had no choice but to go full demon….in front of Ciel. "Wait here my lord and…don't look up." He said and gave Ciel a quick Eskimo kiss before getting up and jumping off the ground to fight the enemies.

"Oh hai thar Sebbie-kinz." Angela said with a large smile on her face. "You're going to pay for what you did to me earlier." She pointed to her face to show him what she was talking about, even though no marks could be seen.

"Yes I know…" He said in an uninterested voice. "Let me just kill you and leave please, I've got quite a busy schedule on my hands." (1)

"You little…." William whispered from the very top of the church where stood and stared up at the two winged beings.

"I intend on killing you….painfully." She said with an evil smile on her face and lifted her hand towards Sebastian as a burst of black feathers went out from him, floating around him gracefully. He was returned back to his more feminine demonic form, this time dressed in a full shirt instead of his beloved tank top.

'This way I won't have to explain my strange habit of dressing to my Bocchan.' Sebastian thought with an embarrassed smile. He knew that this was keeping something from his Bocchan that he shouldn't but he didn't care, he'd tell his Bocchan later.

Ciel looked up for the pure fact that Sebastian told him not to. 'Sebastian doesn't order me around, the fool.' He thought with a quiet smirk of victory….and then stared upwards at Sebastian with his mouth wide open. "S-Samael is a woman?"

"Not answering that." Madame Red said, carefully avoiding the cross and working her way over to Ciel's side and checking out his wound as quickly and carefully as possible.

"Hey, I'm gonna piss him off now are you alright with that?" Ciel said with a smile on his face, slightly shocked by the discovery that the _man_ who dominated him in bed was actually a woman. (1.5)

"I sold my soul to his brother for your sake you know, for right now let's be nice." Madame Red tried to coax him out of it carefully but it was too late, Ciel's mind was made up.

"Samael!" He could see Sebastian's bright glowing purple eyes avert their gaze to him. "You're a very pretty young demon hooker!" He turned his head back around with a sneer. "That was awesome." Ciel whispered and Madame Red sighed.

"The wound isn't deep, you'll live." She smiled at the young boy, happy to be getting to spend this much time with him. 'You know…if Sebastian doesn't try to kill you.'

Ciel smiled. "Thank you auntie Red."

"You're welcome Cie-" A loud blast went through the air, Samael seemed now to be actually fighting. The feathers around him turned to many things, some large groups of imps and some weapons like daggers and spiked chains. Angela was fighting back, however weakly. She fired cross shaped blasts from her arms at the imps that surrounded her, but they overtook her and began ripping her body to shreds.

"That doesn't look nice." Ciel said in a playful tone of voice, he was happy right now despite Elizabeth's running away. He was glad he could get to see Samael's true form and he was even happier his Aunt was by his side.

"AH!" Angela screamed as one of the imps shoved a small trident into her left eye socket. William tried to jump up and strike at Samael, but he swiftly dodged it and fell to the ground. He couldn't even get close to Sebastian….

"Oh come now, please don't tell me you need a fucking crossbow shot of silver cross doom to kill me every time." He said arrogantly, this was a boring fight….he had no challenge here and it was very boring.

"How to stop hi-…."William looked over to Ciel with an evil smile on his face. He slowly walked over to them with his death scythe ready,

Samael dived down towards the now falling near-dead angel with a smile and kneed her in the stomach, falling her fall nearly four times as fast and make a large crater where she hit the earth. Her organs were on display on the ground and one of her eyes was missing, a large splash of red where it was before. Every bone in her body was broken and much to Samael's displeasure she began healing herself again.

"This bitch is unkillable." He said with a pout and a crossing of his arms. The eye she was missing was growing back…

"Samael, surrender." William said from beneath him. Madame Red and Ciel turned around to see the black haired Shinigami standing over them, showing them his dominance as he held his death scythe directly above their heads. "Surrender now, or the boy dies."

"Oh that's nice and low of you William." Sebastian said as he floated into position for an accurate blast. But William's scythe inched closer.

"Stay where you are, revert to your Sebastian form and float to the ground." William said as he poked Ciel with the edge of his death scythe, Madame Red was on the opposite side of him and was considering pushing him away and running with Ciel but she knew she was no runner, much less a warrior and instead held Ciel closely and protectively to her. Ciel himself was angered, his marked purple eye glared at William in rage, then looked up at the hesitating Samael.

"Fine." The raven demon finally whispered and floated to the ground, where in a burst of raven's feathers he returned to his 'Sebastian' form. "How low of you though….taking a human child hostage."

"Sebastian can you kill him?" Ciel said blankly, ignoring the sharp object hanging next to his face. "He's fogging up my air with his stupidity."(2) He crossed his arms and pouted then, staring at Sebastian.

"Killing Shinigami is the same as killing an angel, it's difficult to stop their regeneration-"

"Not really." Angela interrupted by smacking Sebastian in the back of the head.

"When you're starving to near death." Sebastian said, ignoring the still healing angel and flipping his hair as if to say. 'Just because I'm starving doesn't mean I'm not the sexier person here.' He wore a smirk and lightly stuck his tongue out at Ciel playfully.

"Just hurry up and do something. Don't play around."

"Yes…My lord." He said with a wider smile and looked up at William, challenging him. Before the shinigami could respond, Sebastian pushed away the angel behind him and grabbed the end of the death scythe, tearing it out of his hands and breaking it in half. He then grabbed the shinigami by the throat and slammed him violently to the ground and snatched up Ciel. "Excuse me." He said to Madame Red before jumping onto the top of the church they just exited.

The red headed doctor smiled as the angel and the shinigami chased after the slightly injured young man and the demon. Ciel would be safe with him, she knew it. She could feel it in the hollow place deep inside her where her soul once was, she looked up and waved happily, before bursting into red and black flames. It didn't hurt really, this was how it was meant to be. She closed her eyes and looked up to the sky, her flesh burning and turning into ash as the devil took his part of the deal.

'Take good care of Ciel.' She thought with a slight sadness weighing her heart down. 'Do better than I did.'

Sebastian didn't have to look to know she was gone, but he couldn't help but feel a bit guilty. He would repay her for her kindness later, but right now he would have to worry about the two near immortal beings following him. He jumped from rooftop to rooftop, swiftly and skillfully with Ciel comfortably clinging to the raven.

"Sebastian…" Ciel pressed his body especially close to Sebastian and took in his scent…it smell of something sweet and delicious that he needed to get more of…."I love you." He said with a smile up at the demon. The demon smiled back, but didn't look down at him. He continued running until he was back at the bridge and then he smiled.

"Ciel, how long can you hold your breath?"

"You're not putting me down there!" Ciel screamed and clung to Sebastian as he rolled out of the way of one of Angela's holy blasts. It left a gaping large whole where it had hit and Ciel sighed.

"Twenty seconds…tops." He said, taking a deep breath and Sebastian smiled.

"Try for twenty five, don't raise your head above the water until the fifteenth second if you need to breathe." The raven said before throwing Ciel directly into the air over the water and turning to face his attackers.

_1…2…3…4_

Sebastian dodged all their attacks, slowly leading them away from the water. He was careful to pay attention to how much time he was taking.

_5…6…7_

The raven jumped back over to the other, darker side of town and hid himself in the shadows. Angela and William stayed on his tail, not knowing what the black haired, red eyed raven was planning. He ducked behind a building and swiftly put his plan into action.

_8…9…10_

Sebastian was near the bridge, Sebastian was on top of the nearby building, Sebastian was _everywhere_.

"GOD DAMN ILLUSIONS!" Angela screamed and started trying to randomly blast them, one or two nearly getting hit but continuing to run effortlessly. William also tried to fight one of the many Sebastians, but he ended up tired after trying to run after it.

The real Sebastian was jumping back into the water, careful not to make too much noise.

_13….14…_

Ciel looked up and saw Sebastian's outline slowly approaching him. He smiled and tried his best to swim towards him, but was only exerting himself. He allowed Sebastian to wrap his arms around him and swim him to the surface as quietly as possible..

_15…16…17…_

They broke the surface silently and tip toed off back towards the direction of the Undertaker's shop, with Sebastian carrying the completely soaked Ciel. It was cute to see every outline and detail of the boy's body through his now translucent clothing. After a while of quiet walking Sebastian leaned against a wall and put Ciel down without a word.

He examined the demon's face and could see… Sadness? It was strange to see Sebastian's eyes focused on the floor with his mind focused on something else. He couldn't tell what it was but it was there…and it didn't seem good to Ciel. Finally he reached out and touched Sebastian, snapping the raven out of his thoughts.

"Yes my lord?" He said quickly, suddenly awakened.

"What's…what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Lier."

"….Tired." He admitted and kissed Ciel on his forehead, making the boy blush happily from the contact. "But I'll be okay."

"What happened?"

"I ran them off back towards where the Undertaker is." He said with a sigh. He was starving and exhausted, he could feel his insides churning and begging for the one thing that could cure them of this hunger….Ciel. The raven took a deep breath and closed his eyes, resting his body for a moment. He wasn't used to this much fighting….he was lust not violence. He shouldn't even have to fight….

He took another deep breath and grabbed Ciel's hand with a small smile on his face.

"Let's sneak past them and see if we can't find Undertak-" Sebastian suddenly stopped, his eyes went wide and he looked towards the bridge in what Ciel could only recognize as fear. "Ciel…wait for me here, don't move forward…anything bad happens just run back to the Undertaker's shop.

Something broke the surface of the water…it was huge in size and Ciel was surprised that whatever it was could ever fit. It was covered in brown fur and had giant eyes black beady eyes that stared the two down as it left the water. It had so many legs and huge fans that dripped with green watery slime. Ciel moved a few steps back in fear of what was before him. The being rose above the water, its head approaching Sebastian slowly, it's mouth wide open and dripping with saliva and venom. The head was only inches away from Sebastian's face when it roared an angered cry at the raven, saliva and venom near coating his face. Its body was covered with a green ichor that dripped from the ends of two half length legs, the same ones Sebastian cut off just a half hour ago.

"Claude your breath stinks like hell." Sebastian said with a smirk and flip of his hair. "You know now that you're like this it'll be easy for me to kill you." He lied quietly, he knew this would be more difficult then it looked and it already looked hard as hell…

A chortling growl of challenge left the huge spider being that stood across from Sebastian.

"Come." Claude said in a deep, dark voice that sounded of a mixture of a human and a devil. Sebastian could only happily oblige.

**Wooooo. That was a lot crammed into one chapter...**

**1: Sebastian is a lot meaner and acts a lot like an evil teenager when he's in  
Samael form because…that's how I'd believe Samael would act.**

**1.5: He's not a woman, just so everyone knows.**

**2: I know a lot of people that if I talk to them for an extended amount of time, or even be around them for an extended amount of time, my IQ will plummet.**


	46. Ciel Returns the Favor

**Okay…..here comes everyone…**

**Chapter theme : Lacrimosa (Kuroshitsuji ending 2)**

_Something broke the surface of the water…it was huge in size and Ciel was surprised that whatever it was could ever fit. It was covered in brown fur and had giant eyes black beady eyes that stared the two down as it left the water. It had so many legs and huge fans that dripped with green watery slime. Ciel moved a few steps back in fear of what was before him. The being rose above the water, its head approaching Sebastian slowly, it's mouth wide open and dripping with saliva and venom. The head was only inches away from Sebastian's face when it roared an angered cry at the raven, saliva and venom near coating his face. Its body was covered with a green ichor that dripped from the ends of two half length legs, the same ones Sebastian cut off just a half hour ago._

"_Claude your breath stinks like hell." Sebastian said with a smirk and flip of his hair. "You know now that you're like this it'll be easy for me to kill you." He lied quietly, he knew this would be more difficult then it looked and it already looked hard as hell…_

_A chortling growl of challenge left the huge spider being that stood across from Sebastian. _

"_Come." Claude said in a deep, dark voice that sounded of a mixture of a human and a devil. Sebastian could only happily oblige._

He looked up at Claude with a happy look on his face, and immediately changed into his Samael form.

"You smell like a sewer…don't tell me you used those to get here."(1) He said with a rude tone in his voice and flew up, behind the spider in hopes of taking the fight away from Ciel.' Angela and William are too far away to hear or care at this point….' Sebastian figured. 'As long as I don't go too high I won't attract their attention.'

The now full spider demon Claude seemed to either not hear him, or not care. He simply turned, carefully, to face the demon. Although he was careful, his abdomen banged against the nearby houses and businesses, breaking them down and reducing them to rubble. He didn't seem to care much for that either. His eight large dark eyes glanced upwards at the flying raven winged demon.

"You've gained an excessive amount of weight since your time in hell Samael." The demonic spider beneath him said, knowing it would rile him up if only just a bit. "I don't think you've been starving at all-"

"You're certainly one to speak my ever expanding spider friend" Samael interrupted, refusing to be insulted by the demon's weight joke.

"Tell me Samael, you keep going to the form of a human female without breast. Why not show us your true form?" A smug tone could be heard in that evil voice and both demons knew exactly why…

"I have no need or urge to transform into some excessively large monster now….let's hurry up and finish this shall we?" The now slightly annoyed Raven said with a sigh of frustration leaving his nose.

Claude attacked immediately, shooting webs at Sebastian from his now upheld abdomen. The raven dodged them all carefully, spinning and twirling through the air with great grace. At that moment Grell and the Undertaker appeared by Ciel's side, both taking deep breaths and holding their weapons.

"Ciel, what's going on?" The Undertaker asked quickly, grabbing the boy's shoulder in impatience.

"Claude turned into a giant spider and is fighting Sebastian." Ciel said, forcefully removing the gray haired shinigami's hand from his shoulder in a hidden anger at being touched.

"Ewww...that's Claude?" Grell said with a disgusting 'uggggh' leaving his throat after wards. "No wonder Sebastian doesn't date other demons, they all seem so _ugly_…"

"We should help him!" The gray haired shinigami immediately ran off, jumping over twenty feet and surprising the demon. He began slicing at Claude's back, opening up gashes in him that spat out black and green blood that dripped into the water in huge drops that were the size of Ciel himself. Ciel stayed in place, watching from a distance and taking Sebastian's order, just this once, to not come forward.

Sebastian was still sliding and dodging, two of legs Claude's legs attacking him and one attacking the shinigami who was slicing at his back with great vigor. A great roar of anger that shook the ground erupted from Claude's mouth and he got on four hind legs, not only making the undertaker fall on his back but grabbing the shocked raven out of the air and throwing him to the ground beside Ciel.

The young earl gasped and ran forward, forgetting Sebastian's warning to not come forward.

"Sebastian! Are you alright?" He got on his knees and knelt beside the wounded demon. Sebastian's body was covered in green slime and his back was bleeding. The black sticky fluid covered the ground where he lie and dirtied Ciel's knees and hands as he reached down to embrace Sebastian's face.(2)

The exhausted demon took a deep breath before opening his eyes and slowly getting up, ignoring the caring gesture coming from his master and getting into a blocking position, crossing his arms in front of his chest just before a leg attacked him, knocking him away. Grell jumped and tried to attack the spider but was swatted out of the way, while Undertaker was trapped underneath one of Claude's legs drowning.

Sebastian slammed into one of the buildings and had the breath knocked out of him again, he could feel blood leaving the back of his head and he took deep breaths, trying to get oxygen back into his lungs so he could move but there was no time. Claude jumped into the air and landed right in front of Sebastian, one of his legs immediately hit Sebastian's left wing and pierced it, making Sebastian unable to move. Ciel ran to try and help him, screaming for Claude to top. He ran as fast as he could as Claude let out a roar of triumph and sent one of his legs forward, attacking the pinned raven.

Undertaker jumped out of the water just in time to see it happen, and nearly cried out in protest to just how unfair it all was. Grell jumped down from the building he was knocked into and stared in disbelief. Blood was splattered everywhere and Sebastian screamed in pain and agony, trying his best to reach out with his marked hand to Ciel. Ciel stared in shock and could feel himself slowing down as he stared up at Claude in anger and a hidden happiness.

Even Claude was surprised at it all, he slowly pulled away. His leg pulled out of the soft flesh with a squishing sound and he reverted to human form, slowly backing away. Tears streaked down Sebastian's cheeks and he reached out again at Ciel, who stared back at him with a happy smile before dropping to his knees and grabbing the large wound in the center of his chest.

'No….no…no…' Sebastian thought, his hand raised over his mouth to stop him from crying out. The young child didn't let a scream leave his lips and he finally fell to his stomach, his blood creating a puddle that mixed with Sebastian's. Grell opened his mouth wide to scream but Undertaker stopped him, and came from behind Claude.

"Satisfied?" He said with an angered tone before slicing the surprised and stunned demon in half and reducing his body to ash in seconds. 'I could've fought seriously….and I could've avoided this.' He thought sadly, his hair covering his saddened eyes as he stepped slowly towards Ciel.

The young boy wasn't dead, but he was nearing close to it. He could feel his heart, missed only by a mere centimeter by the large spider leg that opened a large hole through his small chest. He could barely breathe but it didn't hurt at all, he could feel one thing though…Sebastian. He was near….he could feel that. He jumped into the way of the attack to save him….he didn't want Sebastian to be in any more pain…he admitted to himself it was a dumb idea.

'Sebastian….' He thought of all that Sebastian meant to him…all that he loved Sebastian for….and Sebastian was so close….he needed to tell him. The raven came closer to Ciel and embraced him, picking him up and turning him around to face him. The boy's face was smudged with blood and dirt, the venom in his body was, luckily, having no effect.

Sebastian stared at the boy and leaned down to kiss his lips, he gently met the soft thin ones. He could taste the blood and it made him wish so many things…

'I wish I begged instead of ordered…I wish I fought them without Ciel being here…' He couldn't help but wish, even though he knew wishing would do nothing.

"S-sebastian?" Ciel gasped for breath, his body felt so weak and everything so slowly going dark…."I wanted...to ask you something important…."

"Yes…anything." Sebastian whispered to the dying child in his arms.

"Will you marry me?" Ciel's voice sounded so cute and flawless as it went through the air, Sebastian stared down at him in disbelief. What was Ciel saying? He was bleeding to death and he was...proposing? "I figured…that maybe the queen could…give us her blessing."

'That explains why he asked me that….' The Undertaker thought and his head hung down in sadness.

"And then….maybe we can…"

"Don't talk." Sebastian said quietly and sniffled, kissing Ciel on the cheek and rubbing his nose against Ciel's.

Grell pulled out his schedule and sighed in sadness. This was going to be hard. His heart went out to Ciel and Sebastian.

"Sebastian…."

"I refuse to allow you to do so." Sebastian said without looking up, still staring at Ciel's face as life slowly left his eyes.

"But Sebastian-"

"Shut up." Sebastian said, running his fingers through Ciel's hair and smiled at him brightly as if to say 'Everything's going to be alright' no matter how untrue it was. He pulled the boy even closer, listening as the soft breathing became more and more quiet.

"Sebastian…." Undertaker whispered, his face hidden underneath large mounds of gray hair. Sebastian's face was covered in tears and his own body was covered in the blood of not only himself but his lover…

"Undertaker….isn't there something you can do?" He held the boy to his chest, trying his best not to cry or show any emotion what so ever.

"…." The gray haired shinigami shook his head and sighed. "You're the only one who can do anything about it." Grell smiled widely and resisted applauding.

'fine then…' Sebastian kissed Ciel one last time, running his fingers though the young boy's hair as he breathed his last few breaths. The demon took one last glance at Ciel's flawless face and gorgeous eyes and then pulled the boy's face close.

"I…love…you…" Ciel said weakly, unable to move from the loss of blood and strength. His vision was blurring and his heart was stopping….Sebastian smiled and kissed Ciel's neck before sinking his teeth into him and the name _'Phantomhive'_ was finally completed on his marked hand.

**To be continued….**


	47. Be a Good Little Demon Hooker

**Chapter 45, Time for me to attempt to keep my fingers from going lame from exhaustion in your next quickly done chapter of Candor of Our Dark Bond. Double release because our government finally did something productive instead of badgering Obama about his birth certificate. (Osama was killed)**

"_Sebastian…." Undertaker whispered, his face hidden underneath large mounds of gray hair. Sebastian's face was covered in tears and his own body was covered in the blood of not only himself but his lover…_

"_Undertaker….isn't there something you can do?" He held the boy to his chest, trying his best not to cry or show any emotion what so ever._

"…_." The gray haired shinigami shook his head and sighed. "You're the only one who can do anything about it." Grell smiled widely and resisted applauding._

'_fine then…' Sebastian kissed Ciel one last time, running his fingers though the young boy's hair as he breathed his last few breaths. The demon took one last glance at Ciel's flawless face and gorgeous eyes and then pulled the boy's face close._

"_I…love…you…" Ciel said weakly, unable to move from the loss of blood and strength. His vision was blurring and his heart was stopping….Sebastian smiled and kissed Ciel's neck before sinking his teeth into him._

Sebastian's eyes widened as his tasted the boy's soul, it was perfect and amazing. Ciel's essence and his entire being and all that he was filled the demon's mouth and body. Sebastian exhaled, knowing he had to hurry up and finish or risk losing the boy. He swallowed the soul, the incredible and intoxicating feeling of him sliding slowly down his throat was near orgasmic, but he couldn't dwell on the pleasure for now…He began placing part of himself inside of Ciel, his demonic essence and whatever took the place of his nonexistent soul filled the emptied place of Ciel's inner being. The blue eyes were lifeless throughout the whole transaction, then suddenly he blinked halfway through.

'Yay Sebbiekins!' Grell cheered in the background and began applauding him in the background very quietly.

Sebastian was so worried about how Ciel would feel about this and for many good reasons. 'He never gave me the order to eat his soul, never got his revenge, he probably doesn't want to become a demon, he may not feel the same about me when he wakes up, he may forget me an-' Sebastian gasped and his hand slid down to his stomach, something was wrong. The soul was still there, instead of breaking apart of becoming evil energy for him it just stayed there…and it felt nice. But that still didn't stop the raven from being worried. He finished up the ritual, officially making Ciel a demon. Blue eyes faded and turned a bright purple while Sebastian rose from Ciel's neck, placing a kiss on his forehead before pulling away.

Ciel stared up at him for a while, Sebastian stared back and it took him a moment to realize that the contract between him and his master did not disappear.

'I see…I'm not allowed to use the soul for energy until we kill those who have embarrassed you.' He thought, it comforted him quietly and he let out a sigh.

"Se…bastian…" Ciel whispered quietly and suddenly got up, holding his face in one of his hands. "Headache." He said simply with a grunt and his hand slowly moved down to his neck to feel slippery red and holes….that nearly closed up around his finger. "Explain!" He pointed at Sebastian whose face was only a few inches away from his. Instead the young, newly created demon child was given a deep kiss, that newly drove him insane. His fingers got caught and tangled in Sebastian's short black locks and their tongues meshed together, they tasted each other sweet saliva and embraced. The raven blushed and tried to take a more dominant position in the kiss but the Undertaker, a gay sex voyeurist he may be, was a straight and impatient man.

"GET A FUCKING ROOM." He screamed at the two. Ciel felt slightly insulted by this deep down inside and broke away from the kiss to give Undertaker the middle finger. "Oh yeah Sebastian, you made him a little evil fucking clone of you. With eighty percent less ability to be funny."

"Now, explain."

"Hmmmm….how to put it." Sebastian put a finger to his lips and smiled, making a gesture towards himself and the two shinigami near them. "Welcome to the immortal beings party, please enjoy your stay."

"I'm a demon now?" Ciel said, him balls his hands into fists and unclenched them multiple times. "I don't feel any different….what type of demon am I?"

"There's no way to find out yet but most likely, you're an Incubus."

"I meant like what animal form do I take…."

"Depends…would you rather hear the most likely animal or the one I'm hoping for?"

"…I wanna be a dove." Ciel said, ignoring Sebastian he got up and stretched. "And I feel stiff, what happened?"

"You got hit in the chest-"

"I know that."

"Then I kissed you a lot."

"Okay, no different than usual."

"Then I ate your soul-"

"Really? But the contract is still here." He pointed to Sebastian's hand where the mark was. It was slightly surprising how unconcerned Ciel was about his soul being inside of the demon but the raven ignored it.

"I know we're probably interrupting something very unimportant here." A familiar voice said from above them.

"Angela." Sebastian sighed and got up, but immediately fell back onto his knees. Giving Ciel part of himself had left him too weak to even stand. 'Shit….I don't want Ciel to have to fight right now.' Ciel was just a newly created demon, but he knew that Undertaker wouldn't fight for real and they'd be going after either him or Ciel, Grell would be of no help whatsoever.

"Why would they keep chasing us? I'm a demon now." Ciel said, turning to the Undertaker hoping he had some answers. The shinigami picked up his scythe with a smile.

"Until your soul is completely removed from the earth you're still human, you're just near immortal with demon powers."

Ciel took twelve full seconds to absorb this before smiling widely in triumph and knowing what he could do now."So I can kill her?"

"Ummm…well….killing an Angel would be a seriously difficult first ste-"

"Sebastian how do I use my super strength?"

"….What?"

"…You're useless right now aren't you."

"Yeah basically…but um. I think you have a lot of powers…" Sebastian said casually, leaning back with a short smile on his face at the fact that a fight was straight around him and for the first time in a long time he could just sit back and enjoy the show.

"Yeah you're useless right now." Ciel said with a sigh and turned towards Angela, beneath her and standing on the bridge with a smile on his face was William. "hey Sebastian…."

"Yes Bocchan?"

"Stay here, don't move forward and be a good little demon hooker while I'm gone okay?" Ciel turned around and winked at the injured raven. Sebastian didn't even begin to try to get mad at Ciel for that one, he wasn't in the current state or energy for such a thing.

"Now Undertaker, let's restart this dance macabre." He bowed to Angela and William with a smile on his face. 'And let's see just what a demon body can do…'

**Ciel : …I finally get my epic moments.**

**Me : Yes, now will you let me get out of this cage?**

**Ciel : Continue typing slave.**

**Me : ;-;**

**Next chapter will be Ciel's badass fight…and I've lengthened the story line a bit because people were all like 'NONONONO DON'T LET IT END!'**

**Ciel : You're all about fan service.**

**Me : You're one to talk.**


	48. Ciel Gets Boned

**Chapter 46 : Ciel gets his badass fighting moments and starts being ownage.**

"_Yeah basically…but um. I think you have a lot of powers…" Sebastian said casually, leaning back with a short smile on his face._

"_Yeah you're useless right now." Ciel said with a sigh and turned towards Angela, beneath her and standing on the bridge with a smile on his face was William. "hey Sebastian…."_

"_Yes Bocchan?"_

"_Stay here, don't move forward and be a good little demon hooker while I'm gone okay?" Ciel turned around and winked at the injured raven. Sebastian didn't even begin to try to get mad at Ciel for that one, he wasn't in the current state or energy for such a thing._

"_Now Undertaker, let's restart this dance macabre." He bowed to Angela and William with a smile on his face. 'And let's see just what a demon body can do…'_

Ciel smiled widely up at Angela and then his eyes went down to William. He thought of just what his new demonic powers could possibly be and what he could do. He wanted to see just what he could cast and blast to pieces, and what he would look like if he went full demon. He looked down quickly at his hands and pouted. It didn't seem like he had changed at all. He stepped towards the end of the alleyway, getting closer to the two heavenly beings with Undertaker right behind him

"I guess it's just me and you Sebbie-" Grell said, tackle hugging Sebastian back to the ground when he finally managed to get up in a stable position against the wall.

"…..Why did Ciel not give me the pleasure of dying?" He said in a quiet and saddened voice as Grell cuddled with him against his will.

"So Undertaker tell me, just what can I do?"

"…No idea."

"You're useless to. Oh well I'm sure something will happen." He smiled and stepped forward, running his fingers through his hair before pointing at William. "You, come at me."

"…My Bocchan is out of his mind." Sebastian said, easily keeping Grell at bay with his foot and kicking him away every now and then to just have Grell come back trying to cuddle with him again and getting another foot in the face.

"As you wish!" William jumped high in the air and sent his death scythe down directly at the boy, it's length increasing as it came down. It approached the child quickly and Ciel almost panicked. Almost. The boy jumped away at the last millisecond and looked up and William who smiled at his struggle. The shinigami flicked his scythe, causing large stone to fly up and Ciel to have to keep moving as the shinigami hung off the end of the scythe, spinning it around and making it so he could move around and use it to keep himself in the air.

Undertaker took this opportunity to begin attacking Angela who floated and watched the battle with a look of distain. The Undertaker jumped up high and came down hard, his scythe almost sliding through the angel who stopped flapping her wings so she could fall fast enough to dodge the attack. The newly created demon child was still trying to figure out how to use his new found demonic body as he jumped away from the black haired yellow and teal eyed shinigami.

He jumped back, having to jump and hang from the ledge of a wall of a broken down house to dodge one of William's attacks. The shinigami was obviously enjoying fighting the young boy, or just enjoying seeing the child squirm. Either way he continued to make Ciel have to run and dodge out of the way until he realized what exactly the shinigami was doing.

But by the time he noticed his plan, it was too late. William had completely separated him from Undertaker and they were now in an alley way, at least a full mile away from the others and they were all alone.

"You know…I didn't quite think that you would actually dodge any of my attacks before…and when I saw that you did I enjoyed running you ragged."

"Taunting me? How low."

"Taunting? Hehe…no…" William pulled off his glasses with a sneer on his face directly straight at the young boy. "I'm making it clear that you don't have a chance."

"You don't have the authority to reap me." Ciel said calmly. "If you did you would've done it already."

"No you see….A human without a soul is something that I can slash down at any time-"

"I'm a demon, have you authority to kill both me and Sebastian?"

Suddenly the sound of breaking glass and a small tapping sound that marked the impact of metal to stone went through the area in which they stood. William's eyes were filled with wild anger and stared the boy down.

"Who the _fuck_ should care if a damned soul like your and Sebastian dies? I wouldn't care if two or two billion of your kind die!"

Ciel felt slightly insulted but he was more scared. He met William once before and he seemed so together…not the type for begin insulting and raging at you.

"You are an insect compared to the men and devils I and my allies have defeated so your right as one guilty of the sin of weakness you will _SHUT UP AND LISTEN_ you fucking slime!" He hissed and yelled at the boy who stood a mere few feet away from him, and was now taking a few steps back, unsure of what to do. (1)

Ciel was stunned by the sudden burst of rage, and frightened. He didn't know what to do and even though he was supposed to be a demon now he had no idea what abilities he would have or had at the moment and he had no way to defend himself if William attacked him.

"You're type are a _SCOURGE_ upon this world and _I_ am the man that will fix it." William's evil insane smile directed towards him told everyone Ciel needed to know about the current situation.

William wanted power and recognition, and he wanted to gain it by killing demons. He was so desperate for this power that he even dealt with Grell on a daily basis and resisted attacking when it would not be appropriate…but now it was. The grim reaper's evil smile told him just what was coming next, his rage and ire reflecting all his future actions.

Ciel immediately turned around and ran as fast as he could to the nearby river, but William was faster than him and destroyed the ground beneath the young child's feet and made him fall into the murky water. The boy held his breath and tried to reach the surface but the half muffled sound of a splash and the sight of William's anger filled eyes just by him made him swim deeper in a hopeless attempt to escape.

William and his broken sanity/composure were at the point of no return as Ciel swam to the bottom, quickly running out of air in his lungs. He knew now that he couldn't reach the surface with the amount of air left at this pace. It was over for him. He touched the bottom and turned around to see William, swinging his scythe down at the boy in an unstoppable ire.

Ciel knew this would be the end it something didn't happen. He needed _something_, a miracle, a great timing, Sebastian. ANYTHING. He reached his hand out to the surface in anger and sadness, and was suddenly propelled further and further towards to surface until he broke it and was flying through the air.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ciel flew through the air with the force that propelled him above the surface following just behind. William stared at the force with great fear and anger…it was a tower of human bone held together by organ.

'He's a fucking necromancer.'

**A few moments later, above ground.**

Sebastian had been directly attacked by Angela, who was currently holding her own against two. Her and Sebastian were currently fighting each other in melee combat, so far every hit being countered including the counters themselves. They were currently trying to overpower one another, stuck in a deadlock with neither one winning or losing. Undertaker had flown of, in the form of a raven, to try and find Ciel which left Sebastian and Grell to kill Angela who just wouldn't die.

Suddenly though, Angela slipped out of the deadlock and stepped away.

"Do…do you hear that?" Angela said with a short frown. "It sounds like…"

"Me killing you?" Sebastian said, tackling her to the ground and beginning to choke the life out of her. His wounds had been healed and he was no longer weak, Ciel's soul within him was giving him such great power even though it was not breaking down. Angela struggled to break out of Sebastian's grip but couldn't until.

"AHHHHHHHHHH-OOF!" Ciel landed directly on top of the fighting two, ass first and had successfully won the fight, if temporarily in Sebastian's favor by knocking Angela out. "Thank god I landed on this dumb, fat whore." Ciel said, thinking he was currently sitting on top of Angela and passively insulting her when he was actually currently on top of Sebastian and petting his back.

"Oh you're gonna pay for that with your _**FUCKING HIDE YOU STUPID FUCKING PIECE OF-**_" Sebastian said before Ciel pushed his head down to muffle him. (2)

"Sebastian….what's that?" Ciel said after a moment of staring at the tower of half rotten flesh and bone that literally stared back at him…with its fifteen multiple colored eyes that were jammed in in-between every another heart and lung. He lifted Sebastian's head and the raven just stared at it with a smile on his face.

"Oh look, you can use dead people to kill stuff and make more dead people." Sebastian was slightly happy about this, he didn't have to go through the terrible task of finding out just what Ciel was, now he could just watch Ciel's progress.

"Wha…what? I-I did that?" Ciel said turning to Sebastian with a look of horror on his face. Unlike Sebastian, he wasn't happy with it. When he first saw it he was hoping that it was something Sebastian summoned to save him or some other demonic figure joining the fight on his and Sebastian's side.

"Don't be sad Ciel, you're not only a demon with a soul but you're also a necromancer…and devil only knows how many people who specialize in necromancy are left in hell…." Sebastian said with a comforting smile. "Now if you could remove yourself from me, you're quite heavy."

"Oh sorry…." Ciel got up and dusted himself off, and no sooner after he finished that William came jumping out of the water, eyes aflame with madness. Ciel gasped and jumped out of the way, immediately gasping and diving back into the water past William. Sebastian slowly got up after William dived back in, expecting to help Ciel but at that moment Angela grabbed his leg and pulled him down beside her.

Ciel smiled since he found what he was meant to do, no matter how much he didn't like it, he could use it. The dead bodies in the water were plentiful and almost half were recent. It seemed wrong and sad to use the bodies of the dead of the murdered to kill his enemies but survival instinct dispelled all moral argument in protest that screamed 'USE THEM AND LIVE!' The problem was he had no idea what he was doing, but he figured he might as well go with the flow. So far he had realized hand movements were the key behind this dark, death based sorcery so as he swam deep into the water he pointed at the bodies and they would respond back with a movement or a stir or even scarier…blinking.

After he reached the bottom he could begin fighting. He had tested what worked and what didn't swiftly on his way down. It seemed that simple palm movements had more of an effect on the dead bodies and their bones then finger points and movements or anything intricate. He turned to face Claude, he was ready.

He raised his hands to the angered being approaching him at a fast pace, a slow and gentle movement of his palm was all it required to bring about two thin but long solid bone swords that pierced William's chest and sent him flying out the water. And just in time since Ciel was running out of breath. He raised his hands toward the surface, this time with his fingers pulled back into his palm, his hands now fists. He silently prayed he didn't butcher himself.

And his prayer was sent through, much to his relief. A bone tower rose beneath and quickly sent him to the surface, across from William but this time it didn't launch him through the air. He smiled as he saw William try to pull the bones out of his chest to get away.

"Now, Let's end this."

**1: It would be a good time now to look back at how I made William and built up to his murderous insanity and admit that he's one of the best characters I re/made without having to struggle to do so. Seriously, have you seem William smile when someone's not dying or has he gone a full chapter without disrespecting anyone? It was obvious he was a stuck up jackass and that him trying to claw his way up to the top was the reason for all he was doing. He is the 180 opposite to Elizabeth who wanted to claw her way down but stayed there for Ciel and eventually ended up just jumping off the tower that stands for the unbearable and depressing level of social standing for all beings. Wow this was depressing and long.**

**2 : Sebastian's gonna mega rape you for that.**

**Hehe….lemme know if you get this overly done joke.**

'**It would seem that William was killed by being repeatedly stabbed and hit with human bones. Sebastian, the town whore, is the most likely suspect.'**

**Ciel: 'Well….it would seem that William…..got a boner.' *puts on sunglasses in slow motion like a bawss***

_**YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAH!**_


	49. Heart Troubles Happy Ending

**Alright. Let's finish the fight! And for those who are wondering I'm going to give a theme that fits my Samael…cause a lot of people are like 'Y U NO GIVE SEBASTIAN DEMON THEME?' Well….Prince/Vanity 6 – Nasty Girl. Look it up XD…it's also the theme for one of my favorite kinds of chapters…coming soon.**

_Ciel smiled since he found what he was meant to do, no matter how much he didn't like it, he could use it. The dead bodies in the water were plentiful and almost half were recent. It seemed wrong and sad to use the bodies of the dead of the murdered to kill his enemies but survival instinct dispelled all moral argument in protest that screamed 'USE THEM AND LIVE!' The problem was he had no idea what he was doing, but he figured he might as well go with the flow. So far he had realized hand movements were the key behind this dark, death based sorcery so as he swam deep into the water he pointed at the bodies and they would respond back with a movement or a stir or even scarier…blinking._

_After he reached the bottom he could begin fighting. He had tested what worked and what didn't swiftly on his way down. It seemed that simple palm movements had more of an effect on the dead bodies and their bones then finger points and movements or anything intricate. He turned to face Claude, he was ready._

_He raised his hands to the angered being approaching him at a fast pace, a slow and gentle movement of his palm was all it required to bring about two thin but long solid bone swords that pierced William's chest and sent him flying out the water. And just in time since Ciel was running out of breath. He raised his hands toward the surface, this time with his fingers pulled back into his palm, his hands now fists. He silently prayed he didn't butcher himself._

_And his prayer was sent through, much to his relief. A bone tower rose beneath and quickly sent him to the surface, across from William but this time it didn't launch him through the air. He smiled as he saw William try to pull the bones out of his chest to get away._

"_Now, Let's end this."_

At that moment Undertaker flew by his side, standing next to him on the bone tower and turned into a human form. He was thankful that the tower had enough structure and width to support to two of them but to think Ciel was a necromancer….

"Like it?" Ciel said without turning around and immediately raised his hands to the sky. Multiple skulls, at least nine, came flying up out of the water. Same were small and some were little but they all had the same midnight blue glow in their eyes.

"Before you get all conceited Necromancy can't be considered a class of sorcery….it can barely be considered a hobby and how'd you get so well controlled so fast?" Undertaker questioned. Ciel shrugged and pointed at William, the skulls one by one approached him and began to glow an eerie dark blue and then hiss and spout out blue smoke from their wide open jaws and eyes.

"Goodbye William." Ciel said, waving to the shinigami even though he had no idea what he was doing. The gas leaking stopped and the skulls then approached the enraged heavenly being's chest and were absorbed into his skin, their blue eyes glowing through it and stretching it inhumanly thin. The shinigami screamed as he skin was stretched to the breaking point until the skulls exploded inside his chest, blood splattering all across the pavement and river, the bone knives that had extended from the bottom of the river were also destroyed and scattered about. Angela, who tried to approach William and help him as soon as she heard him scream was blown up as well, but instead was flung into and through a nearby building, landing next to Sebastian with her chest blown wide and her eyes wide open.

Sebastian sighed and got ready to kill her again until he realized…

"She's not regenerating…." Sebastian said, shocked. "Way to go Bocchan!" he whispered with a smile. But he never got an answer, just a gasp and a cough. He looked up to find Ciel on his knees, clutching his heart.

"Can't….breathe…" Ciel was on his knees and his body was covered with sweat, Undertaker was kneeling down next to him with his hand on the young boy's back.

"Ciel you overdid it…." Undertaker sighed and picked the coughing and wheezing boy, holding him bridal style in his arms and jumping back to slid ground just before the bone tower they previously stood upon collapsed in on itself. The second the Undertaker's foot touched the cobble stone ground Sebastian snatched the coughing and barely breathing bundle out of his arms.

"Thank you for watching _my_ Bocchan." He said, making it clear that Ciel was hid and no one else's. He held the child close and could feel his body moving, his chest no longer making exaggerated movements and his coughs slowly stopping. Angela's near lifeless eyes stared at them with a hint of happiness.

"At least…he doesn't have a soul." She said as she breathed her last and faded into ash.

Sebastian smirked at the woman's foolishness and cuddled his tired Bocchan closer in happiness. "She's wrong…Bocchan owes every aspect, part and detail of my life…and I have his soul. He has a soul through me and I intend to keep it that way."

Undertaker hid his smile and jumped away, his work here was done. Now all he had to do was reset the ravens….

**One week later (muhhahahahahahaha this is where the fun begins again)**

Ciel was feeling much better, but still not in total physical condition as he swallowed down another slice of Red Velvet cake and was somehow able to taste it. He guessed it was because his soul was still in Sebastian, who was currently in the basement doing what he told his Bocchan was 'required repairs'. After the second day of advanced healing, thanks to his new demonized body, he felt so much better….then he started to feel incredibly worse day by day. He couldn't describe the feeling but something in the pit of his stomach screamed that he was hungry.

He would've run to Sebastian to ask what exactly was wrong with his body but he didn't think Sebastian knew anything about what he was going through. But this feeling was slowly breaking him down, he didn't even want to get out of bed. He dragged himself around the mansion and to his appointments. Little to his knowledge Sebastian knew exactly why and how Ciel was suffering. He smirked at his arrangements.

'Candles…check. Rope...check…whip…check.' An evil smile come over Sebastian's face as he thought of all the things he would do to his little Bocchan and fill his small body right up. But he had to make sure, absolutely sure, that Ciel was what he thought he was.

The rest of the day seemed boring to Sebastian, and more boring than usual. He couldn't wait til tonight when he could run his little test on his Bocchan and find it all out. Finally the hour came and Sebastian began dressing his young master for bed, he couldn't think of anything but right now, sitting here with his little adorable master and dressing his delicate body for bed.

"My Bocchan is perfect…." The raven whispered, sliding Ciel's shirt off of him and 'accidently' running his fingers over his nipples. The boy moaned and immediately pulled at Sebastian's clothing, moaning and hissing from the pleasure. Sebastian smiled and gently pushed the boy away, much to his sadness.

"Sebastian…don't…my body feels….really hot right now!" Ciel moaned and blushed as Sebastian's fingers again 'accidently' brushed over the boy's nipples as he put on a replacement shirt.

"I'm sorry young Bocchan but you aren't in any condition to do so, further more there is a bit of cleaning that must be done. Now, rest up and I promise, I will make crazy insane love to you when you wake up."

"If I wake up in fifteen minutes will that count?" Ciel said with a sigh of want and desire.

"Yes." Sebastian smirked. 'Yes that will be absolutely PERFECT.'

And Ciel immediately tried his best to sleep, but he couldn't. His body was too hot. Sebastian stayed there for a moment, watching the boy whose eyes were focused blankly on one spot on the wall. He wasn't going to go to sleep that easily….

"Bocchan, you must get some sleep…" Sebastian sat down by him and Ciel turned to him with desperate eyes. Sebastian wanted so bad to give in, his own body felt hot and needy at the thought of touching Ciel's hot spots and making him moan…making him his. But he resisted and decided he'd do something more fun instead, for research. (1)

He touched the bridge of Ciel's nose with a sly smile, casting a small spell on him that would ensure a moment's sleep. He hoped Ciel would enjoy a hot wet dream, because he knew he would enjoy watching it.

**1: *Sebastian looks both ways with a smile* yeeeeeeah let's call it that…..research :3 *raep face***

**For those of you that couldn't figure the last paragraph out, the spell is going to give Ciel a…suggestive dream. Spoiler spoiler.**


	50. Ciel's True Form Sorry

**soooooory. No chapter today and probably none for tommorrow. I have made advanced amends for you by making a picture of Ciel's true demon form, the link is in my profile. Again I'm sorry and let me explain why there is no chapter right now:**

**Reason 1: I'm writing two different stories, both i intend to keep very high quality while also making extra chapters for this one and drawing AND trying to get into music.**

**Reason 2: I'm currently suffering from junk food starvation.**


	51. That WASN'T More then Fifteen Minutes!

**For those of you that didn't realize it yet, yes. The story is over; the next few chapters are the 'happy ending'. Italics for dream :3 Sorry that it took so long to upload this, I wanted it to be a long and good chapter. It IS the beginning of our super cute lemon ending.**

"_If I wake up in fifteen minutes will that count?" Ciel said with a sigh of want and desire._

"_Yes." Sebastian smirked. 'Yes that will be absolutely PERFECT.'_

_And Ciel immediately tried his best to sleep, but he couldn't. His body was too hot. Sebastian stayed there for a moment, watching the boy whose eyes were focused blankly on one spot on the wall. He wasn't going to go to sleep that easily…._

"_Bocchan, you must get some sleep…" Sebastian sat down by him and Ciel turned to him with desperate eyes. Sebastian wanted so bad to give in, his own body felt hot and needy at the thought of touching Ciel's hot spots and making him moan…making him his. But he resisted and decided he'd do something more fun instead, for research._

_He touched the bridge of Ciel's nose with a sly smile, casting a small spell on him that would ensure a moment's sleep. He hoped Ciel would enjoy a hot wet dream, because he knew he would enjoy watching it._

Ciel's body was practically in flames, the heat burned inside him and made him moan and hiss and grab at the sheets…Sebastian was taking his time and enjoying every part of Ciel, slowly working him into a moaning mess and thrusting into him slowly, gently. Sebastian blushed and gasped and clamped his hand over his mouth. He was currently seeing Ciel's deepest desires through the boy's dreams, and he was beginning to get slightly turned on.

_Ciel's eyes rolled back into his head, moaning against as Sebastian's tongue licked up his neck at that soft spot he always perfectly found. His left hand was tangled it Sebastian's, now slightly messed up, hair and his right was busy clinging to the sheets as he tried his best not to cum. He wanted Sebastian to take his time...he wanted to feel him. The raven's hands pulled the young boy up into his waist and-_

"Bocchan, it's time to wake up." Sebastian said, suppressing the horny sound in his voice that basically screamed that he wanted the boy beneath him as soon as possible.

Ciel's eyes flew open and glowed a bright purple. His breath was uneven and ragged and the amount of sexual tension going through the room was wild. They could both feel it but Sebastian was more…advancing then the boy and looked right at him. The young earl blushed and let out an exhale of relief, one hand reaching out to Sebastian.

"Take me." Ciel said quietly, his eyes shining and his body drenched with sweat that made him gleam in the moonlight that emanated from the nearby large window. Sebastian could clearly see the perfection that was Ciel's now near-halfway there muscles, the demonic body was progressing nicely. He touched Ciel's hand and slowly got down in the bed with him. Ciel wanted to take his time and be made love to tonight? Then time he shall have.

"Bocchan…." Sebastian whispered, pulled Ciel into a warm embrace that was returned with a happy hug.

"Call me Ciel tonight….and I'll call you Samael." Ciel smiled at the demon, it wasn't a smile of lust or want…not reveling in the falling of an enemy but it was….love. Sebastian stared for a moment, blushing wildly with his heart stopping for just a moment…and then pounding. He wanted to return that bright happy smile that was melting his heart but he couldn't so he simply held Ciel with a great happiness he couldn't express.

"Alright…Ciel." Sebastian purred the name as it left his lips, his sweetest love was currently in his arms with a smile on his lips. They held each other tightly and defensively with Sebastian rubbing his nose against Ciel's every now and then. What could he possibly do? The happiness he felt from whenever he touched him…no. From simply being around him. He wanted Ciel to know it.

For a while they cuddled until Sebastian kissed the young boy on the cheek, and slowly worked his way over to the boy's thin, soft, pink lips. He gently pressed his own against Ciel's and silently moaned at the taste, he could feel Ciel's body almost go limp against his. The raven brushed his tongue against Ciel's lips, begging to be able to embrace the boy's tongue with his own. His lover agreed and opened his mouth, allowed Sebastian's tongue to enter his mouth.

The raven moaned again, the taste was overtaking him slowly. The boy blushed in embarrassment from the older demon's sudden advance into his wet cavern but he quickly got over it and wrapped his arms around his neck, moaning into the kiss as their tongues quickly wrapped around one another in bliss. Sebastian couldn't believe how good and amazing it felt. His stomach was doing happy back flips at the feeling, he could feel himself getting more and more aroused.

Ciel pulled away from the kiss, catching his breath and staring up at Sebastian with wide eyes before setting his head down gently on the raven's chest, hand's clawing at the raven's sides. He wanted something…something only Sebastian could give him. He wanted Sebastian to love him, he needed him now. His body felt so hot, it hurt so bad…he knew only Sebastian could fix it.

"Samael…make love to me please…" Ciel looked up at the raven, eyes half lidded and a smile on his face.

"Of course…Ciel." The raven quickly went down and captured the boy's soft lips and his hands gently caressed the boy's back, comforting and making him relax just a bit. Ciel's body pulled itself up quicker to press more and more of himself against Sebastian. He moaned just before Sebastian let go of him and rest him back down in the center of the bed. Ciel took a deep breath and Sebastian got up, removing his coat and shirt quickly while Ciel looked up at him patiently with large blue eyes until he has half naked. Ciel blushed and almost thought he had a nosebleed for a moment, Sebastian's muscular chest revealed to him, the faint light given by the move making him almost gleam.

The demon smiled at Ciel and leaned onto the bed, first running a hand through the young child's hair before kneeling next to him. "Ciel…I want you to know something very important…" Sebastian began running his fingers through the boy's hair again, being more gentle then before and taking his time messing in the silky locks. "I love you…you're amazing and wonderful. I want to be absorbed in nothing but you forever and ever. I want to spend eternity by your side, because you're….very…special to me." Sebastian said, stumbling over his words. The boy leaned his head more into the raven's palm with a happy smile on his face.

"I can't tell you how long I've felt the same…" Ciel broke away from Sebastian's hand and hugged the demon with a smile on his face."Please Samael…I can't think of anything but you. It's amazing and I really want to be with you right now…." The raven nodded in agreement and held Ciel close once more to him, his pure white silk top he wore for bed came off slowly, Sebastian kissing every inch of skin that revealed itself to him and then leaned up to kiss Ciel on the cheek before going to work with the boy's pants. Ciel blushed as Sebastian laid his eyes on his erection and then ran a finger down a vein with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Ah-" The young child whispered as Sebastian picked him up gently and set him back in the middle of the bed, face up. The raven leaned down over him, kissing his chest and caressing him, moving slowly and carefully across the boy's body and delighting in the slightest sound or stir in his body. His tongue flashed out to lick one of the boy's nipples and made his back arch with pleasure. The continued teasing the boy's nipple while twisting the other gently, making Ciel a moaning mess beneath him in a matter of moments. The boy hissed and gasped while his hard, dripping erection brushed against the front of Sebastian's pants and gave the boy insane, mind blowing pleasure. He moaned loudly for Sebastian's touch and body.

Sebastian smiled at how Ciel was reacting to just that, his body was so sensitive and perfect to Sebastian and all he wanted to do was cuddle with it and making it feel so good for the boy. The raven held Ciel close, abandoning his nipples to just hold the boy for just a moment. Ciel's chest pressed against his lover's and he squealed in joy mixed with pleasure. It felt so good like this…just like this. But Sebastian pulled away and began giving Ciel butterfly kisses up and down his neck.

"Samael….I love you." Ciel whispered and moaned, the heat between them growing so quick and so fast. Ciel reached down and played with the hem at Sebastian's pants, his breath was hitching and he needed Sebastian so much….he wanted him so bad right now, and the raven couldn't help but felt the same way. Slowly, Sebastian worked his pants off before beginning to touch Ciel's dripping length, teasing him to no end. "No…I…A-ah…." Ciel clamped his hand over his mouth and let out a muffled moan as he bucked into the raven's hand with his eyes fogged in pleasure.

Ciel's ragged breaths filled the air while his hands grabbed and gripped at Sebastian before wrapping themselves again around his back. As he grew closer to release he almost began to claw into the raven's back from the undying pleasure that was filling him. He took a sharp intake of breath as Sebastian pulled his hand away from the length with drops of pre-cum dripping from a tip. The raven demon collected it all on his fingers and slowly entered Ciel's tight entrance with one finger, slipping it inside effortlessly. His master gasped and his legs wrapped themselves around Sebastian's wais while he gasped from the feeling of his passionate lover finally entering him, stretching him. He added another finger and ciel let out a small sound, a small gasp, of discomfort. Sebastian began stretching him out slowly and carefully while admired the boy's face and body, it was gorgeous and amazing. So fair and beautiful…

"I don't deserve you." He said blankly before leaned down and to capture a kiss and thrust his fingers against the boy's prostate at the same time. Ciel moaned long and loud into the kiss, with his mouth opened wide for the demon as he came against his muscular, sweat drenched chest. A soft skilled tongue brushed against Ciel's as its owner began to slowly replace his finger with his erection. The boy beneath him moaned at the demon pushed against his pucker and slowly began opening it as it dripped with his cum.

"Mmph-mmmm. S-Sebastian…." Ciel broke away and gasped with Sebastian's saliva and his own mixed and beading between them. "You…feel…so huge and warm…" He gasped out before grabbing the sheets beneath him as Sebastian slowly pushed through the ring of muscle. "So big…I-I don't think I can…" His cheeks were tinted a glowing red and his body was tense, his entrance was tightening around Sebastian like a vice grip.

'As nice as doing it like this would be…..' The raven smiled and leaned over, kissing his chest and neck to calm him down and much to his relief it worked. The boy relaxed and stopped clenching around him, feeling much better. Sebastian's tip entered past the ring of muscle and he picked to boy up onto his lap with a smile. "Tell me when you think I can move…"

The boy nodded and connected his lips to Sebastian, he wanted to savor the man's taste and saliva. He licked at his bottom lip and quietly, insistently, moaned. Sebastian smiled and opened his mouth for the boy, allowing his tongue to enter his mouth and savor his taste. The boy's toes curled and his body heated up to an immeasurable degree, the raven's hands rubbed the boy's sides to calm him down while kissing him. The young boy moaned and almost grinded himself against the raven before he realized he was only going to push himself down onto him. The raven simply smiled and pushed himself a bit further in, watching Ciel's mouth slightly open and his features relax.

'Now…' He laid Ciel back down, leaning over to give him a gentle kiss on the cheek before starting. He moved slowly and gently, feeling Ciel's tight wall constrict around him in a natural reaction from being forced into. The young earl's breath hitched as his dominant lover searched for his prostate, moving around inside of him and feeling against his walls. It felt so strange and so good…..this feeling of him and Sebastian becoming one like this. He let out a moan of pure ecstasy, forced out of his thoughts when his prostate was brushed against. 'Found it…'

Sebastian pulled almost all the way out before thrusting back into Ciel, trying to make him scream his name and almost forgetting that he wanted this to be gentle and slow. The young newborn demon beneath him moaned however, a long high pitched moan that made his lover smile in happiness at him. The demon embraced him slowly, thrusting into him and taking his time to enjoy the warmth and heat that came from the body nestled in his arms. Loud moans and screams filled the night while the boy's arms wrapped tightly around Sebastian, whose breath could be felt on his shoulder and neck and drove him closer and closer to his release.

"Sa…mael…" Ciel moaned out as a skilled hand rubbed against his erection. His head tilted back and he let out a shuddering moan as his lover went just a bit faster and harder, hitting his spot perfectly every time. His eyes closed and he bit his lip, Sebastian was so amazing and good at making him a moaning mess and he loved everyone moment and second of it.

He could feel himself getting closer and closer to his release as Sebastian picked him up just a little off the bed to hit his spot at a better angle. Ciel's legs wrapped around his lovers waist tighter as he approached his release so quickly and couldn't even try to hold it in anymore…

"Ahh…Nngh…Samael! I'm…gonna…c-come…AH-" Ciel screamed and moaned while everything paused and went into a stare of blank bliss that forced him to stop thinking for just a few seconds. He didn't even breathe or move for awhile as his brain attempted to comprehend what happened. He came all over Sebastian's chest and as he opened his eyes he realized Sebastian's hot breath on his shoulder again, but this time it was different. It was out of exhaustion…he had released inside of Ciel….

He blushed and reached up the Sebastian's head, stroking his hair with a small smile. Then as he tried to shift position on the bed he realized just how much was in him and decided to stay still or further ruin the sheets.

"…I'm sorry." Sebastian slowly got up, holding himself above Ciel and glanced down at him, staring at his eyes with a near blank look on his face.

"What for?" The boy smiled and reached up, wiping the hair from Sebastian's face and then running a hand slowly against his cheek.

"I came too much…" Ciel could clearly see the demon's blush from the shining light outside.

'Wait shining…don't tell m-'

"By the way, good morning Bocchan."

"IT COULDN'T HAVE BEEN MORE THEN FIFTEEN MINUTES!" Ciel screamed and suddenly got up, almost slamming his head into the demon's, and would've if the raven didn't have the knowledge to dodge. "I want a recount!" He pointed to the window accusingly, as though it was the glass and curtain's fault. He was completely out of 'orgasm aftermath happiness' as Sebastian liked to call it.

"Kawaii." Sebastian said before leaning over to kiss Ciel on the cheek with a happy smile. "Stay with me forever."

"Alright…." Ciel said, shrugging off the fact that it was morning and leaning into Sebastian's chest with a small smile of contentment on his face. No enraged and underappreciated shinigami…no spider-like evil manstealing demons…no near immortal angels. 'We're finally at peace.'

**I have bad news, worse news and great news.**

**Bad news : COODB chapters will stop being daily, mainly because this story is basically over and the rest will be random lemons of happiness (like a chapter I'm thinking of writing based a few hundred years after this that's purely comedy called : Sebastian discovers the internet. Yeah….Nya cat.)**

**Great News : My Kuroshitsuji exclusive fanfic great reveal is coming soon and the three winners have been chosen. The fanfic is called The King and The Knight and you can see a preview of the first chapter on my profile.**

**Worse News : The King and The Knight will have slower releases (longer chapters) and won't be released til…..sigh. 6/1/11. I'm sorry. I need to finish up school before I devote myself to something I'm planning like this but the first few chapters are done so I should have no problem seeing it through to the end.**

**Mysterious news : I love people who actually read these things so you know what? I'll give you all a gift**

***hangs up a sign on the wall 'COODB – Hell's Vengeance Coming in late 2011* Speculation sucks balls don't it?**


	52. Contest Chappie

**And for a new contest, if three people can get the stupid joke I've placed in this chapter (and put up a review saying 'That's Original.' And then w/e you want to say about the chapter) The King and the Clown will be released early (on May 22 instead of June 1). Please don't post the answer in reviews. The story takes place in current time, and is an extra chapter that is unconnected to the COOBD storyline. HINT: pay attention to what CIEL says.**

**Enjoy!**

Sebastian was sitting on the couch, staring mindlessly at television in his sleeping clothing which was a short sleeved white shirt and black and white sweatpants. Today was a lazy day, where he and Ciel do just sit around and do absolutely nothing. A bowl of popcorn was reached into by Ciel and immediately grabbed away from the now suddenly hungry Sebastian.

"Hand it over." Sebastian said simply, lying bored on the couch. He could taste food with Ciel's soul inside of him but he didn't have to eat…same went for Ciel though so the demon couldn't for the life of him think of a reason the half human would snatch it away like that. In the background

"Never!" Ciel said with a slick smile, sitting opposite to him on the couch and shoving his hand in, grabbing a large amount of popcorn and shoving it in his mouth to show off. The older demon couldn't help but chuckle once most of what was in his hand ended up either on his face or back in the bowl, the boy's mouth wasn't that big.

"Why not?" Sebastian said, slowly making his way over to Ciel with an evil smile on his face that screamed at Ciel to run like hell. The scream was ignored.

"Gonna punch you Sebastian." Ciel said, pushing the other male away with his mouth full of half chewed popcorn.

The male smirked and then snatched the popcorn away, then moved to the opposite end of the couch where he was before.

"Give it back Sebastian-"Ciel cried out before immediately lunging at him for the large bowl on his stomach.

"No." Sebastian said, quickly dodging his attack and allowing him to slam face first into the couch. He pet Ciel after the boy stayed still for a while, slightly afraid that Ciel might've broken his head on the couch.

"You jackass give it to me." Ciel whispered, and Sebastian realized that Ciel wasn't hurt. He was storing up his anger to use against him.

"Alright here." Sebastian passed the bowl back to Ciel with a gentle movement and went back to watching TV. Some idiot was trying to make his car jump over around seventy other cars and then land safely. The demon slowly shook his head, already knowing where this was going.

"Up…..and then back down." Ciel said with a smirk before curling up again with his bowl of popcorn. It had been a long time since their last lazy day and he just wanted to unwind with Sebastian…and then have fun with him. The idiot's plan had gone just as Ciel and Sebastian expected, in disaster. He not only had a car that weighed about eighty tons, but he didn't have enough throttle or power behind him to make himself go fast enough to clear the huge jump. He crashed in the middle of it and rolled over a few times before people rushed out to see if he was okay. "People must go to these things WAITING for the performer to fail."

"It's a human thing I guess." Sebastian said and shrugged it off, then snatched some popcorn out of Ciel's bowl, not caring about the half sarcastic angered glare he received in return.

"We should go do something." Ciel said without thinking and ate more popcorn. They had stayed loyal servants to the crown in the background for three hundred years, each queen becoming like new masters to them but never met face to face without the queen being unknowing of their non human state. Being in action for three hundred years and almost never doing anything alone with Sebastian made him sad, he wanted to do something with Sebastian.

"We've been running around ever since the damn royal wedding can I sit on my ass for a second?" Sebastian asked, suddenly slightly angered by the suggestion of not being lazy for a day.

"How about…we go out on a date?" Ciel smiled and pressed himself up against Sebastian with a wide smile on his face. He thought that would be the perfect thing for them, they could spend more romantic time together instead of just talking about the next mission from the queen.

"Umm….fine alright." Sebastian said with a small groan of laziness and hugged Ciel. They didn't get much time together due to work and hadn't had sex in a while. The thought of seeing Ciel bent over in front of him, begging for him, suddenly made him hot all over…He pressed himself against Ciel, his hands moving far down beneath the 'appropriate' line and squeezing the young man's ass, enjoying feeling Ciel's body as the boy moaned quietly.

"Not yet…" He breathed out, running his hands into Sebastian's hair with loud moans escaping him. He could feel the demon beneath him growl in disagreement, Sebastian wanted Ciel's body now. Before the young man could offer further argument Sebastian was pressing his crotch against the younger's. The feeling was amazing, the older man was so hard now…Ciel reached up and cupped one of his cheeks as Sebastian smirked down at him.

"Always the pure one…" Sebastian said as he rested the younger against the couch with a slight moan, the angle that their covered groins were pressing against each at was perfect. Another growl left his throat and he rubbed against the young with more force, Ciel's hands around him to keep old of him. "Damn clothes..." He hissed and leaned down to the younger, biting his neck to draw blood and mark him as his own while his hands focused on removing his own clothing. His lover's hands were lost underneath the thin white shirt, clawing at skin and only increasing Sebastian's need to take the boy. Ciel's short moans could barely be heard and the near silent sound of Sebastian's pants being thrown across the room went unnoticed by the lovers.

Ciel reached down to take off his own and Sebastian pulled away to watch him slowly take them off, like a strip tease for the older man's eyes only. The audience of one licked his lips as he saw the lack of underwear and the completely ready Ciel who smiled lustfully at him, knowing full well what Sebastian wanted, but was perfectly content to make the man wait and work for it.

A small hiss left Sebastian's mouth as he began rubbing himself against Ciel again, but the young man teased and moved gently back against him. "Mmm…" Ciel let out a soft moan, head thrown back, teasing him further. Gasps went through the air and Sebastian finally got tired of this endless grinding. He pushed Ciel back into the couch, with his back to him, the boy didn't complain as he positioned his body as he'd be comfortable as Sebastian got ready to prepare him.

But then a sudden pain went up his spine and he realizing he teased a bit too much. The demon was taking him without preparation, and taking him rough. Loud bangs against the wall as he was ridden and his prostate was abused.

"Ahh…ahh…to-too hard Sebastian!" Ciel screamed, hands grabbing upholstery and moaning as his nails dug into it and his body moved from the force being pushed in and out of him wildly. The raven demon was moaning loudly, the moan coming from the back of his throat and it sounded so feral and wild as he moved in and out of Ciel's tight hole over and over again, hitting his spot until the boy couldn't take it anymore.

"Yes…ahh….ahh…y-yes…" Sebastian moaned, speeding up on Ciel and pounding into him more, screams tearing from both their throats as they indulged in each other. The dominant demon moaned loudly as he buried his head into the couch to stop his moans, his face directly next to Ciel's and muffed screams of pleasure going through the air.

Ciel could barely breathe at this point, he felt so swollen and hard that it hurt and Sebastian wasn't helping with his untamed moans and noisy screams that he could swear everyone passing by the house could hear, suddenly the heat that was coiling in his stomach became too much for his to handle and he came all over the couch with a loud moan of his more dominant lover's name. Sebastian moved quicker, thrusting into Ciel a few times more until he got his own release, and came deep into him with a hard thrust that made Ciel hiss.

The young boy pressed his body into the couch and Sebastian pressed his body against the boy beneath. They stayed like this for a while until Sebastian broke the silence.

"Still wanna go out on that date?"

"I can't walk now."

"Alright." Sebastian slipped out of him with a slippery sound and Ciel crumpled onto the couch. The T.V. still played in the background, forgotten as the older stretched and the now temporarily crippled boy moved over slowly to drape himself over the man with a smile.

**Yay!**

**Ciel : :) **

**Yay! :3 Let's see who can get it! It's not hard at all. I intentionally made it like this so I could just…roflmao myself to sleep. Enjoy! Lowered the requirement and gave you guys a hint. The answer will be posted in the first chapter of The King and The Knight if you don't get it.**

**Might release it early as pity cause Ciel was able to get away with saying that with no one feeling trolled.**


End file.
